Keeping Faith, Book I: Exile
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: RotS AU, Forced into exile from Coruscant, Anakin Skywalker travels across the galaxy in an attempt to locate his missing former master as an omen echoes through the Force, foreshadowing the return of salvation and a single name: Skywalker. R&R Please
1. Revelation

**Full Summary: **As the Republic begins to unravel, Anakin Skywalker doesn't turn to the dark side but, instead, he is forced into exile. When Obi-Wan Kenobi goes missing and Palpatine takes control of the galaxy, an omen echoes through the Force, an omen foreshadowing the return of salvation and a single name: Skywalker.

**Author's Note: **I actually thought of this while I was reading _Jedi Search_ and rereading the last chapters of my story, _Maze of Darkness_ and I decided to post it. This takes place during the time of_ Revenge of the Sith_ but its' a complete AU of that book. This is the first book of the series and I hope you like it.

* * *

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars and I never will, I am only saying this once and I will not repeat it in a later chapter**_

* * *

**Keeping Faith**

**Book I: Exile**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Revelation**

* * *

Coruscant was unusually quiet, the streets were silent and hardly a whisper of wind surge through the tall skyscrapers of the city-planet. The Coruscanti moon rose high in the air, shedding silver rays through the atmosphere onto the dead silent city beneath it. The peace on the planet didn't last long, the memories of the resent battle that raged above still echoed in the minds of many of the participants in the battle.

The Jedi were still haunted by the dreams of the battle that took place only the day before and yet they were struggling to catch up on the sleep that many of them have missed out on since the Clone Wars began. Dooku was on the run, rumored to be hiding out on a nearby moon, and General Grievous was located somewhere within the Outer Rim.

Jedi Master Mace Windu was one of the very few Jedi that was still up at this time of day. Gazing at the moonlight that streamed through the tall glass windows of the Jedi Council room, Mace thought about the battle that had occurred only the day before. The battle had been a victory for the Republic but the Separatists were still at large in the galaxy and the leaders of the Separatists were hidden someplace and Mace couldn't figure out where.

"Won a great victory yesterday we did, why asleep are you not?" the voice of Jedi Grand Master Yoda broke through Mace's private musings and he glanced over his shoulder as the wizened old Jedi made his way into the Jedi Council room, the dwarf's beady little eyes were narrowed.

"I could not sleep, Master," Mace replied before he turned his dark gaze back to the sprawling buildings and soaring skyscrapers that lay in front of him. The peace wasn't going to last long and he knew it, before long, the Separatists were going to attempt to take Coruscant and kill Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Mace didn't see why the Separatists would do such a thing but he had a pretty good idea. Dooku was the mastermind behind the creation of the Separatists and he was currently in hiding, having escaped death on the _Invisible Hand_ only because Anakin Skywalker showed him mercy and General Grievous showed up. Grievous had also managed to escape the battle unscathed but they were still out there, plotting their next attack. Mace couldn't begin to think as to when this next attack would come but he dreaded the day when it did occur.

"Betray you your thoughts do, worried another battle will strike you do," Yoda said in his usual calm voice as he made his way to Mace's side, his gimer stick tapping against the floor of the Jedi Council room. Yoda was always one to know when there was something on someone else's mind and when they are too stubborn to admit it.

"We barely won the last battle and that was only because Dooku and Grievous both escaped," Mace said softly. "Don't get me wrong, I am glad Anakin did not kill Dooku out of cold-blood but with Dooku and Grievous still loose in the galaxy and the unknown Sith Lord still manipulating everything, I fear, sooner or later, another battle will strike."

Yoda nodded once. "Change times have," he said gravelly. "Close to the end the war has drawn but know who wins I do not. Prepare for the worst we must or suffer the consequences we will."

"Do you honestly think this war is going to end soon, Master Yoda?" Mace asked turning his gaze back to the little green dwarf.

"Believe it I do for if believe in something we do not then never come true it will," Yoda said.

Mace sighed. "I guess you are correct, Master Yoda," he said before he returned his dark gaze to the cloudless sky above his head. "I just fear the Jedi Order is in for a huge change and I can sense that it is coming soon."

"Coming very soon, yes, it is," Yoda agreed and Mace didn't feel a bit relieved to discover Yoda agreed with him. He had been hoping that the wizened old Jedi Master would sense that something wasn't coming and the Jedi Order would be able to go on in peace once the wars have ended.

"Sense something I do," Yoda said suddenly and Mace glanced sharply at the little green dwarf.

"What is it, Master?"

"Deep fear projected through the Force it is, coming from young Skywalker," Yoda murmured and Mace frowned before stretching out with the Force and he could almost instantly feel the fear coming off of Anakin in thick waves that nearly knocked him over.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Know that I do not but figure it out I will," Yoda replied.

~*~

Padmé's screams of pain tore through the cloud of fear that was crawling through Anakin Skywalker's body. His wife had gone into early labor only a few hours ago and she has been in labor ever since. Anakin could feel the pain she was feeling through the Force and he was once again reminded of his dreams, the vision hinting that his wife was going to die in childbirth.

And now that his child was being born, Anakin was more worried than ever.

It had been See-Threepio, the protocol droid that Anakin had built back on Tatooine, who had come to tell him that Padmé had gone into labor. Threepio had the decency to make his way to the Jedi Temple instead of reaching Anakin by comlink and Anakin figured it was because he never gave the golden protocol droid his comlink number.

Unfortunately, when Threepio came by and blurted out the news, Anakin had been with his former master, and father figure, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was disappointed in him for breaking the Jedi Code by marrying and siring a child but frankly he didn't care right now, all he cared about was his wife.

He took his wife's hand as Padmé let out another scream of pain and the medical droid rolled around in front of her, murmuring something that Anakin was either too far away or too panicked to hear. Padmé screamed again and the medical droid murmured the same thing it had said before again and suddenly the sound of crying cut through Padmé's screams and Anakin glanced up sharply.

The droid glanced up. "It's a boy," it said in its' mechanical voice.

"Luke," Padmé breathed her eyes filled with love for the small baby boy. The medical droid gently placed baby Luke in Anakin's arms and Anakin smiled gently down at the baby. Another scream of pain tore through Padmé's body and Anakin glanced back at his wife, his eyes wide with fear.

He was about to ask what was wrong when Padmé let out another bone chilling scream and the medical droid lifted another baby into its' arms. "It's a girl," the medical droid said.

"Leia," Padmé breathed.

The droid was still holding the baby and Anakin knew that this was the moment of truth, the moment where he would know if his vision was going to come true or not. He gazed at his beloved wife's face and Padmé smiled gently at him, her chocolate brown eyes were glimmering with exhaustion but she otherwise looked all right.

"Is she all right?" Anakin asked finally turning his blue gaze to the medical droid as it rolled to Padmé's side and gently placed baby Leia in her arms.

"Yes, she is all right, all her vital signs show that she is in no immediate danger, she is merely exhausted from the aftereffect of childbirth," the medical droid said and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, his vision hadn't come true. Anakin was weak-kneed with relief but he managed to stay on his two feet as he gently rocked Luke back and forth in his arms.

Luke was quiet but the steady rise and fall of his tiny chest told Anakin that he was alive. He quickly glanced at Leia and noticed Leia's chest was also gently rising and falling as she slept and he smiled slightly. His children had survived the birthing process and so had his wife, his vision didn't come true.

The door to the medbay slide open and Threepio waddled in. "I am terribly sorry, Master Anakin, I didn't know you didn't want Obi-Wan to know about Mistress Padmé," he said his tone told Anakin that he was apologetic and he smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Threepio, I should have told Obi-Wan from the start," Anakin replied.

"You should have," Obi-Wan agreed walking into the medbay behind the golden protocol droid and Anakin gazed at his former master as Obi-Wan made his way to his side, his gray-blue eyes were narrowed. "Anakin, why didn't you tell me?"

Anakin sighed. "I just wanted to be a good Padawan," he said. "But then I fell in love with Padmé and I knew that it was against the Jedi Code. I know that you are always one to stick to the code and I was afraid you wouldn't want anything more to do with me if I told you the truth."

"Anakin, you know that is not true, sure I am a bit disappointed at this but you are my brother and I do love you. You could have come to me right from the start, considering I suspected something was going on between you and Padmé, even before the Battle of Geonosis," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I knew about Padmé, Anakin, it was obvious after the Battle of Geonosis, I just did not expect that you and Padmé would be having children together," he said.

Anakin gazed down at Luke who was gazing up at him with milky blue eyes. Anakin knew that the milky sheen would fade away within a few days to be replaced his true color eyes and Anakin had to wonder what the baby boy would look like when he grew up. He glanced up at Obi-Wan. "Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"I have a feeling Master Yoda knows but you won't be able to keep it a secret much longer, sooner or later, the Jedi Council is going to find out about this," Obi-Wan said. "I won't tell the Jedi Council, however, I believe that you should be the one to tell them and face whatever punishment they decide for you."

Anakin sighed before he gazed at the baby boy in his arms before he looked back at his former master. Padmé was also gazing at Obi-Wan as she slowly sat up, Leia was sleeping in her arms while Luke was still gazing up at his father with huge blue eyes. "Would you like to see the twins, Master Kenobi?" she asked.

Obi-Wan hesitated before nodding and walking forward. Padmé gently placed Leia in his arms and he gazed at the baby girl before rocking her back and forth. Luke began giggling and cooing and Anakin gazed down at the baby in his arms before smiling. For once, he didn't care what the Jedi Council would decide, he was just happy to be with his family, and that was the only thing that mattered right now.

~*~

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised when he spotted Yoda and Mace Windu making their way into the medical facility a while later. He had left Leia back with her mother while her mother and father stayed in the recovery room of the medical facility. The only reason he had left was because he had sensed Mace and Yoda's arrival though he was a bit shocked to find them there so late at night.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, what are you doing up so late?" Obi-Wan asked lowering his head in greeting.

"Sensed something we did, a disturbance in the Force," Yoda replied. "Centered around young Skywalker it was."

Obi-Wan had to force himself not to wince. "I didn't feel it," he admitted.

"Perhaps concentrating too much on something you were and feel it you were unable too," the little green dwarf suggested.

Mace narrowed his dark eyes. "Where is Skywalker?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, he knew it was coming, he just didn't expect it to come this soon. But before he could reply, his felt his former Padawan's presence and glanced over his shoulder in time to find Anakin making his way down the hallway, the small baby boy Luke was still in his arms.

Obi-Wan figured Anakin was ready to tell the council about his deception, he figured that was the only reason as to why Anakin would come out here with his son in his arms. Anakin came to a stop beside Obi-Wan before lowering his head in greeting to Mace and Yoda.

"You wished to see me?" he asked, his voice was unusually calm and in control of itself and Obi-Wan felt a bit surprised. Anakin was usually hotheaded and outspoken, he has never been this calm and in control of himself before.

Mace's eyes were narrowed as he gazed at the baby in Anakin's arms. "Who's this?" he asked.

"My son, Luke," Anakin replied his voice was still calm and Obi-Wan felt a bit surge of pride go through him when he noticed Anakin was standing up for his deception, ready to face whatever it was that the Jedi Council decided for him.

"Your son you say?" Yoda echoed a bit shocked.

Anakin nodded once. "Padmé is asleep and so is my daughter," he said. "I see there is no point in holding back the truth any longer. As Obi-Wan pointed out, the truth was going to come out sooner than later and I feel better telling you myself than having you discover it some other way."

"Broke the Jedi Code you did," Yoda said gravelly waving his gimer stick at Anakin. "Married Senator Amidala, did you?"

"Yes, following the Battle of Geonosis when I was escorting Padmé back to Naboo."

Yoda's beady eyes were narrowed. "Discuss this with the rest of the Council in the morning we shall," he said. "Decide you and your children's fate we will." "Yes, Master Yoda," Anakin replied lowering his head in submission and Yoda nodded before he turned around and began to make his way out of the medical facility, Mace hesitated for a split second before he followed the wizened old dwarf.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the first chapter and I hope you like it**

**Darth: no chapter titles**

**Blaze: weirdo**

**Darth: I'm weird?**

**Blaze: yeah, I get it from you**

**Darth: (snorts)**

**Luke: hi**

**Blaze: wait a minute, you're only a few minutes old, what are you doing here?**

**Luke: your dad created a time machine so I came back in time**

**Blaze: oh okay please review and I'll post chapter 2 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	2. Accusations

**Blaze: chapter 2 time**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Tigerstar: are these author's notes going to be shorter?**

**Blaze: probably**

**Tigerstar: oh okay (goes to paint DX on the Death Star)**

**Palpypie: don't you dare!**

**Tigerstar: (paints DX on the Death Star)**

**Palpypie: (scowls angrily)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 2 and here's a quick review reply:**

**Mo Angel: I probably already told you this but the reason I am putting those "stupid" conversations at the end is to add humor to my story. I'm still glad you like my story, in spite of that.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Accusations**

**

* * *

**

The following morning dawned a cool cloudy gray, the sky above was covered with gray clouds and only thin rays of sunlight could be seen through the thick mass of clouds. It was only a few hours after dawn and yet Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, having been awake since before dawn, welcomed the bits and pieces of sunlight that streamed through the window.

His aide, Sate Prestage, was standing at his side, waiting for orders and Palpatine nodded once at him, to acknowledge that he was there though his gaze was locked on the speeders and air taxis that moved past on the air ways of Coruscant's upper levels. Palpatine wasn't a bit surprised when Sate came to his side. "Supreme Chancellor, Anakin Skywalker is here to see you," he said in a soft voice.

"Send him in," Palpatine replied. He had been wanting to speak with Anakin since the day before but he had been unable to because Anakin was dead tired after the Battle of Coruscant and he was asleep for most of the day. Now that he had a chance to finally discuss what was on his mind with the young man, Palpatine was glad that Anakin had agreed to meet with him.

The door to the office slide open and Anakin walked inside, Palpatine turned around to greet him but his eyes flashed briefly with surprise when he saw the small bundle in Anakin's arms. The child in Anakin's arms was sleeping but he looked to be no more than a day old. Palpatine gazed up at Anakin as the Jedi Knight came to a stop in front of him. "You wished to speak with me, Supreme Chancellor?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I had hoped to speak with you, alone," Palpatine replied.

Anakin gazed down at the baby in his arms. "My apologizes, your Excellency, but my wife had her hands full with Leia so I agreed to take Luke off of her hands for a while," he said. Palpatine frowned, wondering why Anakin was suddenly throwing that he was married and had children out in the open.

"Do you want the Jedi to find out about your secret?" the Supreme Chancellor asked finally.

Anakin smiled faintly and Palpatine noticed he looked tired as if he hadn't been getting enough sleep in a while. "They know the truth, your Excellency, so I see no point in hiding the fact," he replied calmly and Palpatine's eyes narrowed, he didn't like this new Anakin. The Anakin he once knew was stubborn and so full of bright vigor but the new Anakin was calm and in control of himself.

"Why did you wish to speak with me, your Excellency?" Anakin asked gazing back at the Supreme Chancellor and waiting, surprisingly, patiently for the Chancellor to reply.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "I've been speaking with the Jedi Council," he said. "And I think it is time that you were given a spot among the other Council members."

Anakin smiled slightly. "They won't give it to me, even if you did tell them to, I would be surprised if they allowed me to stay within the Order," he said.

Palpatine's eyes narrowed even more. "Anakin, you have great potential and I think you are ready to gain the title of master and…" he began.

At that moment, the baby in Anakin's arms woke up and began crying and Anakin gazed down at the baby in his arms before starting to rock him back and forth murmuring softly to him until the baby quieted down though Palpatine noticed that the baby was wide awake now and it wasn't likely the baby was going back to sleep.

"My apologizes Supreme Chancellor, I think Luke is hungry so I should be getting back to the Senate Apartment Complex," Anakin said. "I thank you for having such faith in me that you would ask the Jedi Council to give me a spot as a council member and give me the title of master."

Palpatine narrowed his eyes and he had to force himself not to show the fury that was rising inside of him in his eyes. "Very well," he said in a calm voice. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, your Excellency," Anakin replied, he turned around before making his way out of the Supreme Chancellor's office and Palpatine had to smile. The old Anakin was still in the new Anakin because the old Anakin had always been oblivious to everything around him and Palpatine was hoping it would stay that way.

~*~

Count Dooku paced in his quarters on Carida, his eyes narrowed and his dark cloak swirling around his ankle. He knew it wouldn't be long before Sidious contacted him but he was wondering as to what Sidious would say right now. Dooku knew that Sidious was planning on replacing him with Anakin Skywalker but his plan backfired on him when Anakin showed Dooku mercy and let him live.

Dooku felt a brief flash of respect for Skywalker because of that but he quickly quenched it as he flexed his two mechanical hands, having to replace both his hands because Skywalker had sliced them both off. He glanced up as the door to his chambers opened and his dark Jedi assassin, Asajj Ventress, walked into the room before kneeling before him.

"My Master," she said. Having barely escaped her duel with Obi-Wan alive, Ventress was now spending most of her time in hiding for the time being until Sidious was ready to reveal himself to the galaxy.

"Ventress, is everything secure and ready?" Dooku asked. Part of why he had come to Carida when Anakin had spared his life was because of orders from Sidious. Sidious wanted everything to be ready when he was ready to reveal himself to the galaxy.

"Yes, my Master," Ventress replied keeping her head lowered and she lowered her head even more when the holographic image of Sidious appeared before them and Dooku bowed as well.

"Is everything on Carida ready?" Sidious asked in a cool voice.

"Yes, my Master," Dooku replied.

"Good, I am afraid that my ploy here did not work out as well as I had hoped so I have decided on a different tactic. I want you to send a message to Coruscant, encrypt it or send it through a different system so that they don't know its' from you, but tell them of General Grievous's location," Sidious said. "If the Jedi know where Grievous is, they are likely to send someone after him and if they send the one Jedi I am thinking they will send, my plan will start working more in my favor."

"Yes, master," Dooku replied and Sidious nodded once before his holographic image disappeared and Dooku was left wondering what Sidious had up his sleeve. He knew it had to be something big if he was willing to sacrifice one of the best Generals in the Separatists army.

~*~

Anakin had always worried about what it would be like when his child, or children in this case, were born. He always wondered if he was going to be a good father and a role model for a son or a daughter but now, holding the small bundle of joy in his arms, Anakin felt this was where he was meant to be all along. His son needed him, just as his daughter needed him and Anakin was going to be there with him, even if he had to leave the Jedi Order in order to be with them.

As he made his way toward the Senate Apartment Complex, he was a bit surprised to find Obi-Wan waiting for him at the entrance to the Apartment Complex. He landed the speeder before climbing out of it. "Hello Obi-Wan," he greeted his former master.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. "The Jedi Council just received an encrypted message that was supposed to be sent to Grievous but we intercepted it before it could reach its' location. The location it was heading toward is Utapau and the Council has decided to send me there to defeat Grievous."

Anakin frowned. "Isn't that a bit rash? Shouldn't we at least wait to see if this message is legitimate?" he asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged but didn't reply to his question. "The Council wanted to decide your fate, whether you are to be allowed to stay within the Jedi Order or be expelled from it but they said that, while I'm gone, they will decide something else until I return," he said instead.

Anakin nodded before gazing down at his son who was gazing up at him with huge blue eyes. The baby cooed and giggled before promptly falling asleep in his arms and he smiled slightly. Obi-Wan was watching him with an almost resigned and yet gentle expression on his face.

"The Council wants to speak with you right away," he said finally.

Anakin glanced up. "I will go to the Jedi Temple after I drop off Luke with Padmé," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded once in reply. "I'd best get going then," he said.

"May the Force be with you, Master," Anakin said.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied before he turned around and walked away toward his speeder. Anakin watched him go before he made his way into the Senate Apartment Complex.

After he dropped Luke off with Padmé and Leia, Anakin made his way toward the Jedi Temple but before he could make it, a young man jogged over to join him. "Anakin," he said coming to a stop in front of him.

"Yes?" Anakin asked turning his blue gaze to the young man.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was nearly assassinated after you left and he wishes to see you right away," the man said quickly.

"Nearly assassinated? Who got through the security forces?"

"I do not know."

Anakin sighed. "I have to speak with the Jedi Council," he said finally.

"He says you may know something about the assassination attempt because you were the last one seen with him." The man looked terrified and yet defiant as he gazed at Anakin and Anakin frowned.

"Are you accusing me of trying to assassinate the Supreme Chancellor?" he asked finally.

"Palpatine seems to think so, you were the last one to see him before the assassination attempt," the man replied.

"I would never do that, especially when I had my son with me."

"Well, he still wishes to see you, whether or not you are the one behind the attempt."

Anakin let out a long sigh. "Fine, but you're going to have to tell the Jedi Council," he said.

"No, actually, Palpatine wants to speak with the Jedi Council as well," the man replied.

Anakin, frowning, nodded once before he made his way back toward the Supreme Chancellor's office.

~*~

Mace narrowed his eyes. "You cannot possibly expect me to believe that a Jedi would attempt to assassinate you, Supreme Chancellor," he said gazing at the Supreme Chancellor who was sitting behind his desk. Palpatine looked shaken up but he looked otherwise unhurt and his eyes were narrowed.

"Anakin, you were here last just before the assassination attempt," he said turning his gaze to Anakin who was standing nearby, his blue eyes narrowed and his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes, I was here, but as you remember, I was with my son. I would never kill anyone in cold blood, I proved that when I spared Count Dooku's life, and I would never kill someone with my son with me," he said.

Mace's eyes narrowed even more, he knew he and the rest of the Jedi Council would have to speak with Anakin about how he broke the Jedi Code by marrying Senator Amidala and siring twin children. But right now Mace had to worry about the assassination attempt against Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Palpatine's eyes were narrowed. "You spared Dooku's life, yes, but I have reason to believe you only did that because you were aiding the Separatists all along," he said.

"What?" Anakin exclaimed his eyes shooting wide with shock. "I've been fighting this war for the Republic, I was there at the Battle of Geonosis, I lost my arm to Dooku for Force's sake, why the Force would I be helping that sleemo?!"

Palpatine's eyes narrowed to cold slits and Mace frowned, he has never seen such a cold look in Palpatine's eyes. "Nonetheless, you were the last one here," he said. "So you are the only one that could have gotten past the security forces and perhaps you alerted the assassin to the security code to get passed the forces."

Anakin's eyes narrowed even more and Mace saw the blue depths of his eyes were turning into ice-cold icicles of anger. "You are my friend, Supreme Chancellor, I would never try to assassinate you, or hire someone to assassinate you or anything of the sort," he said and Mace could feel him struggling to control the anger within him.

Palpatine's eyes narrowed even more. "Nevertheless, I would feel safer if you would leave Coruscant and never come back," he said coolly.

"What? But I didn't do anything!"

Mace's eyes were narrowed. "I sense no deceit in Skywalker, Supreme Chancellor, if we exile him from Coruscant, we would be acting more like the Separatists we are fighting against," he said.

"Yes but I can exile him if I wish."

"Not without the Jedi Council's approval, he is a member of the Jedi Council, not the Senate or the bureaucrats that you lead."

"Discuss this more later we shall, Anakin, stay on Coruscant for the time being," Yoda said turning to look at Anakin who nodded once in reply.

"I want him in a place where there is enough security to where he could not try to assassinate me, or hire an assassin, again, if he was the one behind it," said Palpatine. "I suggest that he be confined to the Senate Apartment Complex, the complex is heavily fortified and has many security defenses because of the many senators that live there."

Anakin's eyes were still narrowed though Mace figured he wouldn't mind being confined to a place close to where his wife and his twin children were living. Mace looked at Yoda and the two of them nodded. "That sounds fair enough," Mace said.

"Unjustified these accusations are, however, until proof you have, decide Skywalker's fate, you cannot," Yoda said.

"For as long as he is apart of the Jedi Order," Palpatine replied gravelly and Mace and Yoda exchanged quick glances. They knew that if Palpatine discovered that Mace and Yoda, as well as the rest of the Jedi Council, were planning on expelling Anakin from the Jedi Order, he would exile him from Coruscant based on false accusations.

_But why would Palpatine want to exile his own friend for something we know he didn't do?_ Mace wondered silently.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ha, Palpypie has a new plan!**

**Darth: I can see that**

**Tigerstar: ack, get away from me, Palpypie Sissyface!**

**Palpypie Sissyface: how dare you call me that? (Shoots Force lightning at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: hey! Why are you shooting Force lightning at me?!**

**Palpypie Sissyface: Blame Blaze, she was the one that wrote this part**

**Blaze: actually, that wasn't me, that was my dad**

**Palpypie Sissyface: (gulps)**

**Palpypie: (gulps)**

**Darth: (pulls out nuclear tipped rocket launcher)**

**The Two Palpypies: ahhhhhh!( Takes off running)**

**Darth: (chases after both Palpypies)**

**Tigerstar: hahahahahahaha**

**Blaze: hahahahahaha**

**Tigerstar: that was good**

**Blaze: thanks, please review and I'll post chapter 3 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon and not until I get at least 20 reviews, I'll gladly accept more and I'm sorry if I sound demanding, it's unintentional, I assure you.**


	3. Verdicts

**Blaze: new chapter!**

**Darth: yay!**

**Blaze: I hate Palpypie**

**Palpypie: what did I do?**

**Blaze: you want to exile my Anakin?!**

**Padmé: (raises eyebrow) your Anakin?**

**Palpypie: he's an idiot**

**Padmé and Blaze: (exchange glances and pull out silver lightsaber and Nabooian style blaster)**

**Palpypie: I'm going to run now**

**Dooku: you do that**

**Palpypie: (takes off running)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 3 and I hope that you like it and reviews are welcomed and I know I said I'd post it when I get 20 reviews, I decided to post it now, I'll post chapter 4 when I get at least thirty reviews though I might post it if I get twenty-eight, it depends on how I'm feeling.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Verdicts**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe him, he was my friend and he accused me of trying to kill him when I would never do such a thing," Anakin exclaimed pacing in the spacious apartment at the top level of the Senate Apartment Complex he was confined to.

Padmé watched her husband pace and Anakin, muttering curses under his breath, continued to walk back and forth in front of his wife. "I don't see why Palpatine would accuse you of such things," she said. "I know you, you wouldn't kill someone you consider a friend in cold blood."

"That's what I was trying to tell him but Palpatine wants to exile me from Coruscant and I don't know why. All I know is that now my life here on Coruscant depends on whether or not the Jedi Council will allow me to stay within the Jedi Order," Anakin replied still pacing his gaze fixed on the ground below his feet.

"Why would your life here on Coruscant depend on that?" Padmé asked.

"Because, Palpatine can't exile me on false accusations so long as I am apart of the Jedi Order because that means the Jedi Council governs me and not Palpatine. The very instant I am not apart of the Jedi Order, Palpatine will exile me from Coruscant," Anakin muttered.

Padmé frowned. "That doesn't sound like the Palpatine I know," she said. "Palpatine would never exile someone based on false accusations."

"I sense a change in the air," Anakin murmured. "Palpatine's changing, the Republic's changing, the Jedi Order, even, is changing and I don't like it, I don't like it one bit." He let out a long sigh before walking backwards until he was standing beside the crib where his twin children were sleeping, Padmé walked to his side.

"I'm sure Palpatine and the security forces will find who is truly behind this assassination attempt," she suggested in a quiet voice.

"I hope so," Anakin murmured in reply. As if on cue, Luke woke up and began crying and Anakin frowned before he reached down into the crib and gently picked the small baby in his arms. "What's the matter, little one?" he murmured softly to the baby but Luke continued to cry.

"I feed him and changed him, I think he just wants attention," Padmé said.

Anakin glanced at his wife before nodding and gently rocking the baby back and forth and the baby gazed up at him with huge tear-filled blue eyes. The baby was still crying and Anakin gazed up at Padmé. "He won't stop crying," he said.

"Just keep rocking him," Padmé said.

Anakin nodded. "What if he can somehow feel the anger that I am feeling and its' scaring him?" he asked softly.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not a Jedi."

Anakin stretched out a hand and gently touched Luke's forehead with two fingers and he could almost instantly sense the Force sensitivity within his son. "He's Force sensitive," he said. "And I think he can feel the anger I'm feeling and he's scared."

"Then try calming yourself down, you can't be angry over something you have no control over. You were the last one to see Palpatine so it makes since that he would blame you, especially if no one else was there after you, it's only natural for him to be suspicious," Padmé said.

Anakin sighed before taking a deep breath and using a Jedi calming technique to quench the anger that had been crawling through his veins. Almost as soon as he released the anger within the Force, Luke stopped crying and was now gazing up at his father with huge eyes. Padmé smiled slightly and Anakin couldn't help but smile back. "I guess you were right," he said softly.

"Aren't I always?"

"Where did you get that sarcasm from?"

"I've spent too much time with you."

Anakin scowled but amusement glimmered in his blue eyes. "I guess so," he said smiling back at his wife who chuckled in reply.

~*~

Dooku frowned slightly. "What do you plan on gaining from this, master?" he asked softly.

"If Supreme Chancellor Palpatine exiles Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi will be with less help," Sidious replied calmly. "Besides, those damn children of Skywalker are preventing me from turning him and I think it would be best if we got rid of Skywalker without having to kill him. He could prove to be a powerful ally at a later time and I see no point in trying to kill him now."

"But if we exile him, will you not be able to get a new apprentice?"

"You are still alive, Lord Tyrannus, so I do not need a new apprentice so long as you do not attempt to turn on me," Sidious replied calmly. Dooku frowned, he knew that Sidious had wanted to turn Skywalker but he didn't understand as to why Sidious would suddenly change his plans now.

_Maybe he can't turn Skywalker, _Dooku thought silently. "I see, Master, and what of Ventress? She barely escaped alive from Kenobi and if they figure out that she was behind the assassination attempt, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine will keep Anakin on Coruscant," he said.

"You have no need to worry about that, Lord Tyrannus and you have no need to worry about Kenobi either. Kenobi won't be coming back from his mission to Utapau and that will be another less Jedi to stand in my way when I finally reveal myself," Sidious replied coolly.

"And what of the other Separatists leaders?"

"That will be decided after I reveal myself, this war is getting close to ending," the Sith Master replied. "For now, maintain your position on Carida and when I contact you again, I will give you your new orders."

"Yes, my master."

Sidious nodded and his holographic image disappeared and Dooku was left alone with his thoughts, his eyes narrowed. He knew Sidious was planning something but he didn't know what it was, he did know that his place as Sidious's apprentice was secure for the time being.

~*~

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, you have broken the Jedi Code by marrying Senator Padmé Amidala and siring twin children, we have come to a decision," Mace said as Anakin stood before the Jedi Council. One month had gone by since the birth of his children and Anakin was a bit surprised that the Council would decide his fate without Obi-Wan being there.

"We regret making a decision without Master Kenobi's input but we have heard no word from Obi-Wan except for the message that declared he would be returning from Utapau last week," Adi Gallia, one of the few Jedi Masters that was still on Coruscant, said.

Anakin lowered his head but didn't say anything as he waited for the verdict. Mace and Yoda were talking with each other in low voices and Anakin could tell both of them were worried. He had a feeling he knew why they were worried, if they expel him from the Jedi Order, Palpatine was free to exile him from Coruscant.

"We know that Palpatine wishes to exile you from Coruscant but you have broken the Jedi Code that had been set down thousands of years ago and I am afraid to say all of us are in unanimous agreement, you are, hereby, expelled from the Jedi Order," Mace said.

Anakin nodded once. "I understand, Masters," he said. "I thank you for everything you have done for me in the last thirteen years and I will always remember what I have learned even if I am not apart of the Jedi Order." He reached to unclip the lightsaber from his belt but Yoda's voice stopped him.

"Keep your lightsaber with you, you may," he said. "Help you it will, a Jedi you still are but apart of the Order you are not."

Anakin nodded once in reply before removing his hand from his belt. "Will you please tell Obi-Wan when he comes back how much I appreciate everything he has taught me and that he will always be my brother?" he asked.

"Of course," Mace replied and Anakin lowered his head before he turned around and made his way out of the Jedi Council room and the Jedi Temple for the last time.

~*~

Padmé glanced up as Anakin slowly made his way into her apartment room and she walked over to join him before she put her arm around his waist. "They expelled you from the Order, did they not?" she asked.

"Yes, they did," Anakin murmured. "And now I know it is only a matter of time before Palpatine exiles me from Coruscant on something I didn't do."

Padmé narrowed her eyes. "If you are going into exile, Anakin, I'm going with you," she said. "I won't let you go through this by yourself."

"But what about your life as a senator?" Anakin asked.

Padmé smiled. "I will miss my life as a Senator but I don't' think I'll be able to go on with life without you," she said. "Besides, I can see that the Republic is no longer functioning under Palpatine's rule if he is to exile someone for something they did not do."

Anakin smiled and Padmé saw a single tear in his eye and he quickly wiped it away. "Thank you, Padmé," he murmured.

As if on cue, the door slide open and Sate Prestage, Palpatine's aide, walked into the apartment. "Anakin, Palpatine wishes to speak with you," he said.

"I will go with you," Padmé said immediately.

"He says he wishes to speak with Anakin alone," Sate retorted and Padmé glared at the aide but before she could reply, Anakin gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Padmé, I know I'm getting exiled and if you are willing to come with me then I suggest you start packing and getting the twins ready to go," he said softly.

Padmé swallowed before nodding once in reply. "All right, Ani," she said before she gently kissed Anakin on the lips and Anakin smiled before kissing her back and then following Prestage out of the apartment.

Padmé watched him go before she made her way into her room. "Threepio, I want you to start helping me pack," she called to the golden protocol droid. "And contact Bail Organa, I want to speak with him before I leave."

"Of course, Mistress Padmé," Threepio replied and Padmé smiled slightly before she began packing. She knew what she said was true, she wouldn't be able to go on with her life without her husband at her side. So if Anakin was going into exile, she was going with him.

~*~

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine watched as Anakin was escorted into the office with Prestage just behind him. His cool eyes narrowed as the former Jedi Knight came to a stop in front of him, he was a bit surprised to find that Anakin still had his lightsaber but he didn't question it at all.

"You wished to see me, your Excellency?" Anakin asked in a calm voice, Palpatine could tell just by the look in the young man's eyes that Anakin knew exactly what was going to happen. He narrowed his eyes before standing up and walking over to join the young former Jedi Knight.

"You already know what I am going to say, Anakin," he said calmly. "We never caught the assassin and thereby the accusation still falls on you. Now that you are not apart of the Jedi Order, I am free to do what I deem fit for this situation. You are hereby exiled from Coruscant, you will be unable to take part in any of the affairs on Coruscant, is that understood?"

"Yes, your Excellency."

"Good, you may leave now, I wish you the best of luck for I know you will need it."

Anakin lowered his head before he turned around and made his way out of the Supreme Chancellor's office. Almost as soon as the door closed, Palpatine let a smile, cruel smile cross his lips. _Not time for phase two of my plan,_ the dark lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, thought cruelly as he gazed after Anakin.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: awwww poor Ani! (Murmurs an order to a random arctic fox)**

**General of the Arctic Fox Grand Army: yes mistress, men, prepare to execute plan HD6Y324NJKDHS, now!**

**Grand Army of Arctic Foxes: yes sir! (Pulls out a huge Death Star sized lightsaber, a huge Death Star sized bazooka, and a huge Death Star sized flamethrower and chase after Palpypie and Dooku)**

**Palpypie: ahhhhhh! (Takes off running)**

**Dooku: ahhhhhh! (Takes off running)**

**Darth: hahahahahaha**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be any time soon and sorry for the short chapter**


	4. Order

**Blaze: yay! Next chapter!**

**Darth: that's cool, poor Jedi**

**Blaze: don't ruin this chapter!**

**Darth: I didn't say anything, it was Palpypie!**

**Palpypie: what? No I didn't (gets blasted by a blaster) ah dang it, I'm out of here! (Takes off running)**

**Darth: hahahahaha**

**Blaze: hahahahaha**

**Padmé: (holsters blaster) there, got rid of him**

**Blaze: nice, here's chapter 4 and I hope that you like it**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Order**

**

* * *

**

Padmé glanced up as Anakin made his way into the apartment, every one of her suitcases was packed and ready to go and she was carrying Leia in her arms. Bail was at her side, carrying Luke in his arms. Bail hadn't liked it when Padmé told him that she was going with Anakin into exile but he didn't try to stop her.

Anakin slowly made his way over to join them and Bail gently handed Luke to him. Anakin took the small baby boy in his arms before rocking him back and forth. "Palpatine exiled me," he said. "I am pretty sure he wants me to leave Coruscant now."

"Do you have any idea what you are going to do now?" Bail asked.

Anakin nodded. "I'm going to find Obi-Wan," he replied.

"Find Obi-Wan? What happened to him?" Padmé asked worry in her voice.

"He reported that he was returning from Utapau last week but no one has seen him since then," Anakin replied. "I think he's in danger and I think we should try and find him."

"Luke and Leia are much too young to be flying around the galaxy," Padmé pointed out.

"I know, Padmé but I have to find him, I have to know that he's all right. It is only a week's journey from here to Utapau and the fact that Obi-Wan hasn't even been sighted in Coruscanti space, it's worrying me," Anakin murmured in reply.

Padmé smiled slightly. "All right," she said. "But we are going to need food, formula, diapers and anything else to help take care of Luke and Leia. I'll have Threepio pack what we are going to need for the twins as well as ourselves for the time when we won't be able to land on a planet when we get hungry."

"Thank you, Padmé," Anakin said softly.

"You are welcome, Anakin," Padmé replied before she issued the order to Threepio who nodded in reply and began to pack more bags with the items needed to take care of Luke and Leia.

Before long Padmé and Anakin were slowly making their way to Padmé's Nabooian Star cruiser and Padmé glanced at Anakin. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm ready, Padmé," Anakin replied gently kissing Padmé on the forehead before walking into the cruiser with Luke in his arms, Threepio followed him and Bail came in after him to place the bags into the ship. Padmé gazed at Coruscant for the last time before she made her way into the Star Cruiser and glanced at Threepio who was placing the bags on the ground. Leia gazed up at Padmé with huge chocolate brown eyes and Padmé smiled at the baby in her arms before she glanced at Anakin who was holding Luke in his arms.

"Are you ready to go?" Anakin asked handing Luke to Threepio who took the baby gingerly and waddled over to a seat before sitting down with the baby in his arms. Luke was asleep and Padmé felt glad at that as she glanced at Bail.

"Yes, I'm ready, goodbye, Bail, and stay in contact," Padmé said looking at the Senator from Alderaan.

"Of course, you are not exiled from Coruscant, Padmé, so you may return whenever you wish," he said in reply. "But I understand that you want to be with your husband and your children. Goodbye, Padmé, and I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Bail," Padmé replied and Bail nodded before he made his way out of the ship and Padmé closed it before walking into the cockpit area of the starship. Anakin glanced up at her before smiling and starting the ship up and the ship rose into the air before blasting out toward space.

~*~

Palpatine gazed through the large windows of the Supreme Chancellor's office as the holographic image of Dooku appeared on the desk. "What is thy bidding, my master?" Dooku asked lowering his head and Palpatine turned to look at the holographic image.

"You may return to Coruscant now, the next phase of my plan is about to be executed," Palpatine replied.

"Yes, my Lord," Dooku said and his holographic image disappeared. Palpatine smiled slightly before he walked over to his desk and sat down beside it. He thumbed on his comlink and the holographic image of a clone trooper appeared before him.

"Order 66 is to be executed immediately," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," the clone trooper said saluting and Palpatine smirked slightly before issuing the command to the other generals of the Clone Army. When the order was finished, Palpatine leaned back in his seat, a smirk on his face.

"Ah it worked out so well," he said out loud.

~*~

Mace Windu narrowed his eyes as a sudden disturbance in the Force hit and he glanced to his side as Yoda paced at his side, Adi Gallia, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Saesee Tiin were the only Jedi Master's currently on Coruscant but Mace sensed something was amidst. Yoda frowned. "Sense it I do," he said. "In danger the younglings are, get them out of here we shall."

"The younglings are in danger?" Mace echoed feeling a bit worried and slightly angry at the thought of the younglings being in danger. He quickly released the anger into the Force another question formed in his mind. "How do you know?"

"Sense a darkness coming to the Jedi Temple I do, that of Count Dooku."

"Dooku was once a Jedi, he wouldn't murder younglings, Master Yoda, perhaps you are sensing something else," Adi suggested.

Yoda shook his head. "No, a mistake to send Anakin away it was but saved his life we may have. Look," he said before pointing with his gimer stick outside and Mace followed his gaze through the window, in time to see a squadron of clone troopers stepping aside as a dark robed figure began walking toward the entrance to the temple, a squadron just behind him.

"Wait a minute, those Clones are supposed to prevent people that are not Jedi from entering the Jedi Temple," Saesee protested.

"Indeed but allow him through they have," Yoda said. "Come, evacuate the temple we shall and figure out what is going on we will."

Mace nodded before following Yoda as he led the way out of the Jedi Council room, Saesee, a confused Ki-Adi-Mundi and an even more confused Adi followed them out of the council room. Mace could sense something as well and he could sense that Yoda was right, he sensed Dooku's presence in the dark robed figure the clone troopers had let by, and he sensed the change in the clone trooper's thinking.

_Something is terribly wrong,_ Mace thought as he and the other four Jedi Masters issued the Temple wide evacuation order. "Send them to Zharan we will, cloaked from the Force the planet is," Yoda said and Mace nodded before narrowing his eyes as the doors to the temple exploded inward.

"We're running out of time, Master Yoda," he said turning his dark gaze to Yoda.

"Indeed we are," Yoda agreed. "Figure out what this is about, we will."

"We'll stay and make sure everyone evacuates, Masters, but I think you two should go with them. The younglings may panic and they are going to need you two to stay with them to calm them down," Saesee said.

Yoda nodded. "Go with the younglings we will, may the Force be with you," he said.

"Yes, may the Force be with you," Mace added lowering his head to the other masters before he and Yoda made their way toward the hangar bay where the evacuation ship was parked. The evacuation ship wasn't actually for evacuation, it was a smaller ship that they kept for Jedi who needed to go on missions.

Mace realized instantly that Dooku must have already breached the Jedi Temple's security because there was only a score of younglings, Padawans and only a few knights. The younglings looked panicked and the others were attempting to calm them down.

"Master Windu, there's too many of them, what do we do?" A youngling cried out.

"Get into the ship, we're getting out of here," Mace ordered. "Master Yoda and I will stay outside until everyone's in."

The younglings were on the verge of panicking and Mace noticed a few of them were carrying limp younglings. Mace felt his heart break slightly and he felt anger crawl through him at the sight of so many limp children and he shook his head. _Why would Dooku do such a thing when he had once been a Jedi?_ He wondered silently as he and Yoda watched the younglings and Padawans hurrying into the ship.

The knights stayed behind, their lightsabers ignited just as a squad of clone troopers hurried into the hangar bay and began blasting at them. A few knights were taking out right away and one was injured, Mace flipped forward before blocking a blaster bolt with his purple lightsaber that was aimed at the injured knight.

"Get him in the ship," he ordered a nearby knight quietly who nodded, blocked another blow, and helped the injured Jedi Knight into the ship.

"Doing this why are you?" Yoda asked of a nearby clone trooper as he skillfully blocked the blaster bolts aimed at him.

"We are under orders," the troopers replied.

"Who's orders?" Mace demanded.

"The orders of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," the trooper replied.

~*~

Anakin narrowed his eyes as a great disturbance struck him and he gazed down at Luke as the baby started crying. They were currently in hyperspace, heading out toward Naboo, and the ship was on autopilot which allowed Anakin and Padmé to take care of their children with Threepio and Artoo helping them as best they could.

"What's the matter, Ani?" Padmé asked from where she had finished changing Leia and was now feeding her.

"I just sensed a disturbance in the Force and I think Luke sensed it as well," Anakin murmured struggling to calm the baby in his arms down. "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay," he whispered soothingly to the baby but the baby continued to cry and Anakin felt another series of disturbances strike him.

"Something's wrong on Coruscant," he said, his eyes wide. "We have to go back."

"You can't go back, Ani, you aren't apart of the Jedi Order and Palpatine exiled you and if you go back, they'll either arrest you or kill you," Padmé protested.

"I have to know what's going on though," Anakin protested. "Palpatine said that I can't interfere in any affairs concerning Coruscant but that doesn't mean you can't. I have Master Windu's comlink number and if you call him, it won't be breaking the rules of my exile."

Padmé nodded before she handed Leia to Threepio and walked into the cockpit of the ship. Anakin gave her the comlink number and Padmé quickly dialed it in before waiting for a reply.

"Windu here," a tired, strangely slightly angry voice sounded over the comlink.

"Master Windu, it's Senator Amidala," Padmé said into the link.

"Senator, what are you…?" there was a long moment of pause, "hold on just a moment, Senator." The sound of humming lightsabers and blaster fire echoed in the background before it faded away but Anakin could still hear it and worry crawled through him.

"Senator, what are you doing?" Mace's voice asked finally after several long moments of nothing but the hum of lightsabers and the sound of blaster fire.

"Anakin felt a disturbance in the Force and we wanted to know what's going on," Padmé replied. "Since the terms of his exile says he cannot interfere directly in any affairs on Coruscant, I decided to call and see what's going on."

"Anakin was once a Jedi, not so long ago, so he deserves to know this, the Jedi have been turned on, the Clone Troopers have turned on us and Palpatine ordered them to do so," Mace replied.

"What? Palpatine? He would never do that," Anakin exclaimed and Padmé threw him a quick look to shut him up. Anakin glared briefly at his wife before he lowered his gaze to his crying son and he gently rocked him back and forth before murmuring to him softly.

"I am afraid he did," Mace said. "We are evacuating the Jedi Temple but already many of the Jedi younglings, knights and Padawans have been killed and we have several wounded knights and Padawans."

Anakin glanced at Padmé who nodded once, as if sensing the question that was burning in Anakin's mind, and she turned back to the comlink. "What of Master Kenobi?" she asked.

There was the sound of blaster fire followed by a, "get us out of here," and an "I'm working on it," in the background before Mace replied, "I'm afraid Obi-Wan hasn't reported back since you were exiled."

Anakin lowered his head before he held his son close to him, his father figure, his brother, was missing and he may be dead. Anakin shook his head stubbornly. _No, Obi-Wan's still alive but where is he?_ He wondered silently.

"I have to go, Senator, I wish you the best of luck, may the Force be with you and your family," Mace said and then the comlink went dead. Anakin, sensing the sincerity and slight anger in Mace's words, frowned. _This betrayal has changed everyone, even someone as emotionless as Mace,_ he thought though he was still a bit confused by the anger in Mace's voice.

Padmé leaned back in her seat before she turned around and held out her arms and Threepio gently placed Leia in her arms before he looked at Anakin. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Master Anakin?" he asked.

"Nothing right now, Artoo, can you set the coordinates for Utapau when we reach Naboo? I feel that would be the best place to start looking for Obi-Wan," Anakin replied and Artoo beeped an affirmative before he rolled forward, jacked into the ship's database and began to put the coordinates in.

"I'm going with you to Utapau, I want to find Obi-Wan too," Padmé said.

Anakin glanced at her before smiling slightly. "I've had enough of trying to argue with you," he said.

Padmé chuckled before she glanced at Luke. "Do you want to see Leia while I see Luke?" she asked.

Anakin nodded and the two of them switched babies until Anakin was gently holding Leia in his arms and Padmé was holding Luke. Anakin smiled gently at the baby girl as she gazed up at him with huge chocolate brown eyes, the same eye color of Padmé. "She looks like you," he said.

"Luke looks like you," Padmé replied smiling.

Anakin smiled slightly but the disturbances were still racking at his body and Leia seemed to be sensing them as well because both she and her twin brother started crying. "They're feeling the disturbances, they don't know what it is they are feeling, but they are feeling it," he murmured. "They're both Force sensitive and, if the Clone troopers really have turned on the Jedi, I fear Luke and Leia may be in danger."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Padmé replied.

Anakin sighed. "I sure hope so," he murmured.

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yay! Next chapter we'll see into Obi-Wan's POV**

**Darth: where is Obi-Wan?**

**Blaze: I ain't saying**

**Han: ha, you sounded like me**

**Darth: is Han going to be in this story?**

**Blaze: most of the time, whoever appears in my author's notes will eventually be in the story, though most likely not until later on in the series**

**Han: that's cool**

**Chewbacca: (growls)**

**Han: Chewie said that someone stole his crossbow**

**Blaze: (gets shot by an arrow) OW!**

**Palpypie: mwahahahahahahaha**

**Obi-Wan: what happened?**

**Anakin: yeah, what happened? And Obi-Wan, where are you?**

**Obi-Wan: I can't say, if I do, Blaze will kill me**

**Blaze: and that idiot shot me with an arrow (cries)**

**Anakin: stop making Blaze cry, you idiotic dumb sleemo (passage deleted do to explicit content)**

**Palpypie: she's just a (passage deleted do to explicit content) who doesn't know how to (passage deleted do to explicit content) and won't join the dark side because she's (passage deleted, well, you get the idea)**

**Blaze: (cries)**

**Anakin: how dare you? (Slices Palpypie into five million pieces, scatters all the pieces on board the Death Star and has Luke blow up the Death Star before locking Palpypie in an all new phantom zone known as Jar-Jar land)**

**Blaze: (continues to cry)**

**Anakin: come on, Blaze, why don't we get you some candy? (Comforts Blaze and goes off with her to get some candy)**

**Han: ha, serves Palpypie right**

**Chewbacca: (growls in agreement)**

**Darth: you end this chapter (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Chewbacca: (growls a 'yeah, you end it' before walking off to Starbucks)**

**Han: fine, please review and Blaze will post the next chapter as soon as she possibly can and she's sorry about the long author's note, she'll try to make the next one shorter**


	5. Tribe

**Blaze: yay! Next chapter**

**Darth: yay!**

**Palpypie: woohoo!**

**Blaze: (starts crying)**

**Anakin: (slices Palpypie in half before torching his remains and tossing him into a pit of lava)**

**Pit of Lava: but I don't want him!**

**Anakin: sorry (goes to comfort Blaze)**

**Blaze: thanks**

**Anakin: no problem (hugs Blaze)**

**Blaze: (faints)**

**Anakin: (sighs) every time, anyway, here is chapter 5 and Blaze hopes that you like it and she would like you to know that there are many OC's in this story, and yes the Tribe of the Lost Sith is based on the Tribe that is in the **_**Fate of the Jedi**_** series but it is her own tribe, so everything about them she's making up.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Tribe**

**

* * *

**

He didn't remember much after he crash landed and the last thing he remembered was being surrounded by several humans dressed in dark robes. Now Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi found himself surrounded by stone walls with only one of the walls was just metal bars. Obi-Wan moaned before he sat up and gazed around again, his eyes narrowing.

He noticed that his lightsaber was still clipped to his belt but he couldn't seem to figure out where he was. He glanced up as the door opened and a dark robed man walked into the cell. "So you are awake?" the man said.

"Where are we?" Obi-Wan asked rubbing his head.

"You are on Ziost."

"Ziost? I have never heard of that," Obi-Wan admitted.

"That is understandable, Ziost has always been hidden to the Republic, we have been here for countless centuries, descendants of the first tribe to land here," the man replied.

"Tribe?" Obi-Wan echoed sounding a bit shocked.

"Yes, I am High Lord Zylar," the man replied. "We are called the Tribe of the Lost Sith."

"Sith?" Obi-Wan echoed the shock was echoing even more in his voice. _But the only Sith I have heard of was the one that killed Qui-Gon thirteen years ago?_ he asked silently.

"Indeed," Zylar replied. "Are you a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan's eyes were narrowed even more. "Yes," he asked.

Zylar nodded once. "I figured that when I saw the lightsaber that hung at your belt," he said. "What are you doing on Ziost?"

"I don't know, I was at Utapau on a mission for the Republic and I crash landed on this planet."

"I see, very well, Lord Mylani and Lady Zimmra will come later to speak with you about your current position while you are staying with my tribe," Zylar said and he turned around and walked out of the room, his dark cloak swirling around him and the door closed behind him. Obi-Wan gazed at the door before sighing and leaning back against the stone wall of the cell, wondering why this Mylani and Zimmra were going to talk with him.

_Does the Republic know about this?_ He wondered silently. _And what's happening back at Coruscant?_ Obi-Wan had felt the disturbances, the disturbances were what woke him up in the first place and he felt something terrible had happened but he couldn't seem to figure out what had happened.

The door to the cell opened at that moment and a dark skinned man wearing a black cloak and a woman with dark eyes walked into the cell. "High Lord Zylar sent us here," the woman said and Obi-Wan figured she was Zimmra.

"And why, may I ask?" Obi-Wan asked in a calm voice.

"High Lord Zylar senses the potential within you and wishes for you to join the Tribe of the Lost Sith," the man, that Obi-Wan figured was Mylani, said.

Obi-Wan's gray blue eyes narrowed. "I will not join the Sith, if that is what you are implying, I only wish to return to the Republic," he said.

"You trespassed on our territory and you are not getting off of this planet because you have been charged with trespassing and you are convicted to life in jail," Zimmra said. "So you are to either join the Tribe or stay in jail for the rest of your life."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes but when he attempted to stretch out with the Force, he, strangely, couldn't touch the Force. It was as if there was a bubble around him that was blocking him from using the Force. "Blast," he muttered under his breath.

"You have just learned that the ysalamiri are preventing you from touching the Force while you stay in this room," Mylani said.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes even more. "I do not wish for trouble," he said. "I did not intend to crash land and trespass on your planet."

"Nonetheless, High Lord Zylar wishes for us to test you in your Force potential and see if you are truly worthy of joining our Tribe," said Zimmra. "Come, we will take you get something to eat and then test your Force abilities."

"Do not try to escape, we have some Dark Sabers on alert for in case you decide to try and escape," Mylani warned.

"Dark Sabers?" Obi-Wan echoed.

"Yes, the Tribe of the Lost Sith are segregrated into four separate groups, there is the High Council, which consists of the High Lord and five of his most trusted advisors. The group below that are the Dark Sabers, which are the ones that protect the Tribe and train the younger people of the tribe, below them are the Black Trainees, which are the apprentices of the tribe, and the last group are the Shadow Children, which are what we call the young ones in our Tribe, the ones who are not yet apprenticed."

"Sounds like a complex system."

"And the Jedi Order you no doubt belong to is not?"

Obi-Wan pursed his lips together. "You do have a point there," he conceded. "What are you?"

"I am a Dark Saber," Mylani said. "And Zymmra is my Black Trainee."

"I see." Obi-Wan knew that the Jedi Order was a complex system but he still couldn't understand as to why they were showing him such hospitality. After all the stories he had heard about the Sith when he was a youngling at the Jedi Temple, he never thought he'd see a Sith being so nice, in spite of their cold stances.

"Your Jedi Order does not see us as we truly are, they only see us as the enemy as they did during the Jedi/Sith War," Zimmra said and Obi-Wan muttered a curse under his breath when he realized he hadn't shielded his thoughts. Now that they were away from the creatures they had called the ysalamiri, Obi-Wan quickly shielded his thoughts carefully as he followed Zimmra and Mylani deeper down the hallway.

~*~

Mace gazed out of the windows at the bluish white flashes of hyperspace before he and Yoda walked over to the knights and Padawans that had gotten injured during the battle at the Temple when they were fleeing. Mace still couldn't believe the clone troopers he had fought against for the last three years had suddenly turned on them.

"Planned this for some time Palpatine did," Yoda muttered.

Mace nodded. "That seems the only logical solution to this," he said before he glanced at the injured Knight. The Knight seemed to be getting better but without a healer, Mace had a feeling he wasn't going to make it but he knew he had to keep hoping that the injured ones would make it.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda!" one of the younglings called out and Mace and Yoda quickly made their way through the crowded space of the small ship toward the youngling. The youngling was kneeling down beside a young Togruta with a blaster sized wound in his shoulder.

"It looks bad," Mace said.

"Will he be all right?" the youngling, a girl of no more than six years of age, asked.

"I hope so," Mace said. "But I can't be sure."

"Find some bacta patches I will, stored some in this ship we did at an earlier time," Yoda said before he waddled away and Mace watched him go before he and the little girl attempted to make the young Togruta comfortable.

"I hurt," the Togruta whimpered and Mace noticed that the youngling was one of the youngest at the Temple, he looked to be only three years of age and Mace remembered his mother bringing him to the Temple a year ago just after the Battle of Teth.

"Do not worry, you'll be all right," Mace said to the youngling who gazed up at him before nodding once though his eyes were still clouded with pain.

Mace stood up before walking over to join Yoda who was gathering the medkit together and making his way back over to the young Togruta.

While they treated the youngling, Mace couldn't help but wonder about what was happening now on Coruscant.

~*~

Obi-Wan, exhausted from the vigorous tests Mylani and Zymmra had given him, staggered after the Dark Saber and the Black Trainee toward the High Council room. Zymmra glanced back at him as the exhausted Jedi Master paused for a moment to catch his breath. "Come on!" she snapped angrily.

"Peace, Zymmra, he is exhausted, he is strong in the Force and I believe that he will make a great Dark Saber once he breaks but that won't happen if you cause him to die from exhaustion," Mylani said.

Zymmra lowered her head. "My apologizes Master," she said before she dropped back to walk behind Obi-Wan as he made his way after the Dark Saber. It wasn't long until they reached the High Council room, a large circular room that was made completely out of white marble with black curtains and blinds that blocked out the Ziost sun from entering through the crystal clear windows.

High Lord Zylar was sitting in the middle of a long set of chairs set around in a semicircle, the roof of the room was domed like that of a rotunda. Beside Zylar sat two women, each of them wearing the same dark robes as Zylar, and on his other side were three men, dressed similar to the others.

"Dark Saber Mylani, Black Trainee Zymmra," Zylar greeted them.

"High Lord Zylar," Mylani and Zymmra replied bowing and Obi-Wan, too exhausted to know what was going on, just stood there. "We have tested him, as you requested, and we found that he is powerful in the Force as you sensed him to be, and as most Jedi are," Mylani said.

"Very good, so what is your name, Jedi?" Zylar asked turning his cool gaze to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes.

"High Lord Zylar asked you a question," Zimmra snapped.

"Silence, Zymmra!" Zylar snapped and Zymmra lowered her head before falling silent. Obi-Wan glanced at the woman for a moment before he turned his gray-blue gaze to Zylar who was still watching him with cool dark eyes. "Now then what is your name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan replied calmly though his eyes were still narrowed. "I mean you know trouble, I only wish to return to Coruscant as quick as I possibly can."

"You trespassed on our world, as I am sure Mylani has told you that before," the High Lord replied. "So you are officially our prisoner."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes even more until they were tiny gray-blue slits. "The Republic will not stand for this," he said.

"The Republic does not exist here," Mylani replied calmly.

"So you are not allowed to leave. Take him back to his cell," Zylar ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Mylani and Zymmra replied at the same time before they grabbed Obi-Wan's arms before they walked out of the High Council room and back toward the cell that Obi-Wan had been in when he first arrived on Ziost.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: this is a short chapter**

**Darth: yeah it is**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: cookies!**

**Blaze: damn it you made me hungry for cookies**

**Darth: mmm cookies and milk**

**Blaze: mmm cookie and milk, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can (goes off to find some cookies)**


	6. Emperor

**Blaze: yay! New chapter**

**Darth: woohoo!**

**Blaze: cookies!**

**Darth: cookies!**

**Blaze: here's chapter 6 and I hope you like it, oh and I've always wondered, is Mace older or younger than Dooku? Just wondering, I think he's younger and he's going to be many years younger in this story. Oh and as for the location of Utapau, I can't seem to find it on my map so I'm making up its' location and I also don't know the location of Ziost so I'm making it up.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Emperor**

**

* * *

**

Zharan was a lone and barren planet but there were some forests that had thick canopies that could hide anyone. Mace narrowed his eyes as he guided the starship to the landing bay on the outskirts of the only inhabited city of Zharan, Viaran. He couldn't help but feel angry toward Palpatine for betraying the Jedi Order and killing off many of the Jedi. He struggled to push aside the anger and release it within the Force but he wasn't able to.

Shaking his head to clear it, Mace turned his dark gaze to the forest as he cut the power of the ship and made his way into the small, packed lounge of the ship. The injured Jedi Knights, Padawans, and younglings were slowly starting to recuperate but Mace noticed that they were shaken with fear that they were struggling to release within the Force.

"What are we doing here?" the little girl that had spoken with Mace beside the young Togruta asked looking up at Mace with huge eyes.

"We're going to stay here for a while," the dark skinned Jedi Master replied calmly. "Master Yoda will escort you to someplace safe and I'll follow you and make sure no one has followed us here."

The youngling whimpered but nodded once in reply before she went to her injured friend's side and Yoda glanced at Mace, his beady eyes narrowed. "Hiding something you are Master Windu," he said. "Going to follow us you are not, hmmm?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm going to see if I can find any surviving Jedi and bring them to Zharan," Mace replied. "At least that way, Palpatine won't be able to kill them and end the Jedi Order. I'm also going to contact Anakin and see where he and his children are heading. I have a feeling that Anakin's children may be the future of the Jedi Order."

"Strong in the Force they are," Yoda said. "Grant you that I do but I fear in danger you are."

"Danger?" Mace echoed.

"Yes, in danger you are, watch the darkness that stalks you, you must," the little green dwarf said.

Mace, slightly understanding what Yoda was telling him, nodded. "Yes Master Yoda," he replied. Yoda, his eyes narrowed, nodded before he turned around and walked out of the ship behind the group of younglings, Padawans and Knights. Mace followed them and, when he reached Viaran, he lost himself in the mass of beings and head back to the spaceport.

He needed to find a transport back to Coruscant, Palpatine wasn't going to get away with this and Mace was going to make sure he didn't. It was time Mace confronted the dark lord of the Sith and the dark skinned Korun Jedi Master had a feeling that this confrontation was long overdue.

~*~

Palpatine narrowed his eyes as he walked on the dais in the center of the Senatorial Building. He gazed at everyone in the Senate Amphitheater and the clamor that was echoing around the Senate room instantly silenced. "The Jedi have turned against me and the entire Republic, they are outlaws and attempted to assassinate me," he began. "The Jedi who was responsible has been exiled but the others have already turned against me. I have decided that in order to protect the residents of the Republic, we must change our ways. That is why, I have decided to create an Empire, an Empire where everyone shall be protected from the Jedi rogues that threaten us."

Cheers broke out in the amphitheater and Palpatine smirked slightly beneath the hood of his dark cloak. His advisors and assistants were at his side as the cheering continue to echo across the amphitheater.

Later that day, Palpatine sat down in the back of his desk, narrowing his eyes at the holographic image of his apprentice, Lord Tyrannus. "The Separatists leaders have been taken care of?" he asked in a cool voice almost as soon as Tyrannus knelt before him and lowered his head.

"Yes, my Master, I found them exactly where I had told them to go, the volcanic planet of Mustafar and I disposed of them as they are of no use to us now," Tyrannus replied.

"Good, Lord Tyrannus, now then, I wish for you to return to Coruscant. I do not know where the rest of the Jedi, that escaped Order 66, have gone but I know that many escaped the Jedi Temple last week and I cannot seem to figure out where they went."

"And what of Skywalker?"

"He has also disappeared and I know that he is not likely to turn because of his new _family_," Palpatine replied, he spat out the last word as though it was a curse. "But I cannot say if we will be able to bring about the Empire to the galaxy together. We are going to need help."

"And what of the rule of two?"

"I do not know." But in truth, Emperor Palpatine did know, he knew that in order to bring about the Empire that he wished for the galaxy, he would need a new, more powerful apprentice. That was why he had planned to turn Anakin Skywalker, the foretold Chosen One and, perhaps, the most powerful Jedi in history. But that plan backfired when his children were born ahead of schedule and the young Jedi changed. Now Palpatine needed a new apprentice, one who was strong in the Force and, perhaps, one who was younger than his current apprentice.

And in order to get a new apprentice without breaking the rule of two would be to replace Lord Tyrannus.

But Palpatine couldn't seem to figure out an ideal replacement for Tyrannus, he knew there were many Jedi still out there but none of them were powerful enough to help enforce his laws and his rule to the galaxy. He needed someone who would be able to do just that and, perhaps, provide the terror the galaxy needs to bring the Empire into focus.

Palpatine had a good idea but he knew that it wasn't likely to happen but he also knew that he had to try. As of right now, he could sense the one person he needed, the one person he may be able to turn, heading toward Coruscant in a blazing pathway of fury. Palpatine smiled cruelly, the fury this man was feeling was perfect, all Palpatine needed to do was intensify the anger.

If he could turn this man to the dark side, he knew he may find a valuable apprentice, one, though not as powerful as Skywalker, could enforce the Empire's will upon the beings of the many planets Palpatine will soon have under his control.

All he had to do was work on it, if he had to imprison and torture him to do so, Palpatine will do it.

He will get a new, powerful apprentice and he will do whatever he must in order to accomplish his goal.

"Lord Tyrannus," Palpatine said finally turning his yellow-red gaze to Tyrannus who was still kneeling before him.

"Yes, master?" Tyrannus asked.

"It is likely you will get here within a few days, maximum, and a Jedi is returning to Coruscant. Do not kill him but imprison him in the Coruscant Correctional Facility," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes, my master." With a wave of his hand, Palpatine disconnected the transmission before he turned around in his seat and gazed through the large windows of his office in the Senate Building, a small cruel smile plastered on his face. _Everything is going according to my newly refined plans,_ he thought.

~*~

"And so I, as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, hereby take the title of Emperor of the new Empire. I shall work hard to bring these fugitive Jedi to justice and once again restore peace to the galaxy," Emperor Palpatine's voice echoed over the holovision and Anakin sighed before he flicked the holovision off.

"He's lost it if he thinks we are the enemy here," he murmured.

"Technically, Anakin, it's the Jedi Order that he believes to be the enemy and since you are not apart of the Order, you are not an enemy," Padmé pointed out as she gently rocked Leia back and forth, the baby was cooing and giggling while her twin brother calmly slept in Anakin's arms.

Anakin sighed. "I know," he replied. "Maybe I should have killed Dooku, then Palpatine wouldn't have had an apprentice to fall back on and he wouldn't have been able to take over."

Padmé's gaze hardened slightly. "Anakin, you spared his life because he was an defenseless man, you showed him mercy. We can't be sure if killing Dooku would have solved anything, it may have ended the war but that doesn't mean Palpatine would not have taken over the Republic," she pointed out, her voice was hard but there was a gentle tone to her voice.

Anakin sighed before he lowered his head and gently kissed his son on the forehead, which caused the baby to wake up before he gazed up at his father with huge blue eyes, cooed and promptly went back to sleep. "Will you contact Mace and ask him what happened to the Knights, Padawans and younglings that escaped the Jedi Temple massacre?" he asked.

Padmé nodded before she turned around in her seat and, moving one arm away from Leia, she typed in the frequency. It was a long while before there was a reply and the voice that sounded wasn't the one Anakin was expecting.

"This who is?" the voice of Master Yoda asked.

"It's Senator Amidala, Master Yoda, where is Master Windu?" Padmé asked.

"Know that I do not, left the planet soon after landing he did," Yoda replied.

"Why would he do that?" Anakin wondered out loud.

"That I know not, sense anger in him I do but trying to suppress it he is," Yoda said.

"_Mace? Angry?_ Are you sure, Master Yoda?"

"Yes, sensed it I did, like a disturbance in the Force it was, in grave danger Master Windu is, from darkness itself," Yoda replied.

"But why would Master Windu be angry?" Anakin asked.

"The massacre at the Jedi temple?" Padmé suggested.

"Maybe, I know that made my blood boil."

"Return to Coruscant you cannot but wish you could I do and help Master Windu," Yoda said softly. "Your search for Obi-Wan how is?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"He's not on Utapau, we just left that planet, barely getting off the planet without letting the Clone troopers know as they seem to be hunting out the Jedi and we don't know where else to try. We are currently checking nearby planets but that isn't help much," Anakin replied.

"Sense a disturbance I do, find Master Kenobi you will, search through your bond you must," said Yoda.

"My bond?" Anakin echoed.

"Strong your bond is with Master Kenobi, find him using that you will," the Jedi Grand Master said.

Anakin nodded once and, knowing Yoda couldn't see him, said, out loud, "Yes, Master Yoda, I cannot say if it will work but I will do as you say."

"Apart of the Jedi Order you are not but hold the future of the Jedi Order in your hands you may," Yoda said. "May the Force be with you and your family."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Anakin replied and Padmé disconnected the transmission before she turned around in her seat and looked at her husband, both her arms now gently wrapped around her daughter.

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

"There isn't much in this area, there's Alzoc III, Vergesso, Melida/Daan, Lok and some others but I'm not sure if it would be safe to go there," Anakin said. "And I'm not sure if Obi-Wan would be there."

"We can try one of them," Padmé suggested. "If he's not there, maybe we can get some clues. Have you tried reaching out toward him through your bond?"

Anakin nodded once. "I did, only a while ago, but it's as if his Force presence is hidden. I know he's still alive because the bond's still there but I'm not sure where he is," he replied.

Padmé nodded. "Why don't we head out toward Alzoc III?" she suggested.

Anakin nodded before he turned around in his seat and punched in the coordinates for Alzoc III. The ship shuddered as it entered hyperspace, leaving Utapau behind as it entered the lanes of bluish white flashes.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know it was a short chapter but oh well**

**Darth: this is AU isn't it?**

**Blaze: yup, the next chapter is going to take place six months later**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup and Mace is imprisoned, it said earlier that he was heading to Coruscant and Dooku imprisoned him**

**Mace: (somewhere in jail) get me out of here!**

**Blaze: sorry guy**

**Mace: (sighs) at least no one's stealing my Mustang**

**Dooku: (takes off in Mace's Mustang)**

**Mace: ah come on!**

**Darth: anger leads to the dark side**

**Mace: SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS, THAT WASN'T YOUR MUSTANG THAT WAS JUST STOLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Blaze: hahahaha, please review and I'll post chapter 7 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon. If I sound demanding, I am terribly sorry but I only wish to at least get to fifty three reviews, at the least, before I post the next chapter**

**Darth: and?**

**Blaze: of the next chapter, I will only tell you this, it includes a twist, a huge twist that may leave people shocked but it had to happen if my story was to continue.**


	7. Darkness

**Blaze: I got the idea for this chapter after reading a plot bunny on The Random Council forum and I have to thank XxRandom NemesisxX for the idea**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Blaze: so I know its' a bit quick but it's really not all that quick**

**Darth: that's good**

**Blaze: this is just the beginning**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Darth: Blaze?**

**Anakin: where did she go?**

**Obi-Wan: I don't know**

**Anakin: she's crazy and yet that's what's cool about her**

**Blaze: awwww, thanks**

**Anakin, Obi-Wan and Darth: (leap up with a cry of fright) don't do that!**

**Mace: GIVE ME BACK MY MUSTANG YOU IDIOT BEFORE I SLICE YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES AND BLAST YOUR REMAINS INTO THE RIVER OF LAVA ON MUSTAFAR!**

**Dooku: wow!**

**Blaze: you're telling me, here's chapter 7 and sorry about the long beginning author's note. And yeah I decided to post this chapter before I reached 53 reviews but oh well. I won't post chapter 8 until I get at least 53 reviews however, thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Darkness**

**

* * *

**

_Six Months Later_

**

* * *

**

Dooku made his way down the hallways at his master's side as Emperor Palpatine made his way toward the cell that was currently housing the second in command to the Jedi Order, the Korun Jedi Master Mace Windu. Dooku hadn't expected Mace to be the one Palpatine was talking about and he couldn't help but wonder what Palpatine had planned for the emotionless Jedi Master.

Palpatine, as if sensing his thoughts, glanced at him. "Mace Windu is a powerful Jedi, is he not?" he asked.

Dooku nodded once. "He is a powerful Jedi so why are we keeping him alive" he asked.

"He could prove to be a powerful ally."

"Ally you say?"

"Yes, he may not be as powerful as Skywalker but he would still be a powerful ally."

Dooku narrowed his eyes, he knew Palpatine was planning something but he couldn't seem to figure it out. Palpatine was planning something that had to do with him and Dooku didn't want to think about what it was. Palpatine wanted him here, just as he wanted him here for the other times they have gone to meet with Mace.

Mace was growing frustrated, impatient, angry, something that Dooku has never seen in the normally emotionless Jedi. He was acting more and more like Anakin than he will let on and he was acting out on much of his anger, that was coming as a surprise to Dooku. The Sith Lord had a feeling it was because Mace wanted to confront Palpatine but Palpatine was playing with him and not allowing him to do so

As they neared the cell, Dooku glanced at Palpatine as the Emperor walked calmly down the hallway. The Sith Master had changed since he revealed himself to be Darth Sidious, the man that Dooku had been apprenticed to. Dooku would never have guessed that Palpatine had infiltrated the Republic so far and was able to take over it and begin turning it into an Empire.

But with the rogue Jedi, as many of the people in the Republic were starting to call the Jedi, still out there, Dooku knew it would still be some time before the Empire has complete dominance and the Republic is no more than a memory.

The cell came into view and Palpatine led the way calmly into the cell, Dooku followed him, narrowing his eyes as he examined the chained Jedi Master. Mace looked tired, skinny and gaunt from having been in captivity for the last six months but he still held a fire in his eyes as he glared at Palpatine and Dooku.

"Palpatine," he said before adding in a sarcastic tone, that caught Dooku by surprise, "or should I say, your Majesty?" The sarcasm was tinged with fury and scorn and Palpatine smirked slightly beneath the hood of his cloak.

"I never thought I'd see the great Jedi Master in imprisonment, even after all the visits, it still comes at a shock," he said coolly. "I am quite surprised we were able to capture you as it is."

"If it wasn't for the fact that you turned the Clones against us, you wouldn't have caught me."

Palpatine let out a sinister laugh. "You expect me to believe that, Master Windu?" he asked, saying the last two words scornfully. "I know that you came back to Coruscant to confront me and yet I beat you to it."

"You beat me to it? You are not confronting me, you are cowardly hiding behind your apprentice and that is not confronting me. You know that I will beat you and that is why you are such a coward," Mace retorted. Dooku was still surprised at the anger in Mace's voice, Mace was much younger than Dooku was but Dooku had known him during his time with the Jedi Order. And, never in his life, has he ever heard such anger and hatred in the Korun Jedi's voice.

"You do realize that everything since before the Invasion of Naboo was orchestrated by me, do you not?" Palpatine asked.

Mace, his eyes flaring with anger, nodded once.

"To think all of this was not about you, I just wanted what I have now, to rule the galaxy and I wanted someone to back me up, an apprentice that will enforce the Empire's will on those who are against it," the Emperor said. "I was seeking to turn Anakin Skywalker but the early birth of his children altered my plans so I decided to stay with Lord Tyrannus."

"You wanted to turn Anakin?" Mace echoed and Dooku saw surprise in his eyes.

"Of course, Master Windu, why wouldn't I? He is the Chosen One after all," he said the words 'chosen one' scornfully. "And you have to admit he is the most powerful Jedi in the Order, more powerful than you that is."

Mace glared at him. "He could have made a great Jedi Master if his attachments hadn't gotten in the way," he said.

"Indeed, does that not infuriate you? You thought he would bring balance to the Force and yet he betrayed the Jedi Order and accepted getting kicked out of the Order, only to be exiled from Coruscant," Palpatine said.

Mace lowered his head but Dooku could tell by his posture that he was angry.

"And what of the younglings, and Padawans, and Knights at the Jedi Temple? Do you feel angry that you were unable to stop the clones from killing them? Killing innocent children?" Palpatine said, his voice was cruel and Dooku knew that he was bantering him, he was trying to get Mace to act out on his anger.

It has only happened twice before since Mace was imprisoned and those were only about three weeks ago, a week apart from each outburst. Mace always seemed to be in control of himself but he was losing that self-control, he was touching the dark side and, aside from the fury burning in his eyes and his vain attempts to control his anger, he knew it.

"Innocents died, children died, knights died, Padawans died, and your fellow Jedi Masters died as well. And it was all because you had to escape the Temple? You call me cowardly when you were the one that left many to die while you fled," Palpatine said coolly.

Mace glanced up sharply, his eyes burning with rage. "I am not a coward, I did what I could to save innocent children's lives!" he snarled and Dooku was taking back by the rage in the Korun Master's voice.

"And yet you still left countless innocents to die!"

"I had no choice. If I had stayed, no one would have been able to escape if I did not help them," Mace yelled.

"Yes but nonetheless you are responsible for the deaths of many, you have the blood of innocents on your hands."

"I wasn't the one that murdered them!"

"And neither was I," Palpatine replied.

Mace snarled at him but Dooku knew that he knew that Palpatine was right, it wasn't the Emperor's fault. Mace turned his angry dark gaze to Dooku and Dooku was a bit surprised to find such hatred and rage in his eyes that his dark gaze was starting to gain yellow flecks, the yellow eye color was the mark of the Sith. Mace was treading precariously close to falling into the depths of the dark side where he may not get out.

"Palpatine is right," Mace said, his voice was cold. "You were the one that killed those younglings but it was Palpatine that issued the order that turned the clones against us. If those clones hadn't turned against us, those younglings would still be alive."

"If you hadn't abandoned them, they _would_ still be alive," Dooku retorted.

"I had to save at least some of them," Mace said.

"So you said before and yet, as my master said, many of these Jedi died because you deserted them."

Mace snarled at him, his eyes flaring with rage and Dooku was ready just in case the Jedi Master broke free of his chains. He knew that Palpatine knew that it wouldn't be long before Mace broke, before he immersed him into the dark side in order to kill the man who murdered the younglings at the Jedi Temple.

And Dooku also knew instantly that this was Palpatine's plan all along. Palpatine was going to turn Mace and have Mace kill Dooku, and by doing that, he would gain a new apprentice and not break the rule of two. Dooku glanced at Palpatine but the Sith Master's gaze was fixed on Mace.

"You are powerful, Master Windu, you are more powerful than Anakin, than Yoda, and you could be if you would only reach out to your full potential. You could become a great Force user if you would use the dark side of the Force," Palpatine said.

Mace glared at him. "I want nothing of the dark side," he said coolly.

"And yet you wish to bring retribution to Lord Tyrannus for murdering those younglings, do you not?"

Mace continued to glare at him before he dropped his gaze and didn't reply.

"You are already touching the dark side, Master Windu, you have been for the last six months since you were imprisoned and yet you will not accept what is already apart of your soul?" Palpatine asked tipping his head to one side, looking confused. "You could be great, you could suppress Anakin Skywalker, you could rule the Empire as my second in command, you could be a powerful Sith Lord. You can have revenge against the man who murdered so many innocent children."

Dooku's eyes narrowed even more. Mace was breaking, Dooku could see it in the Korun Master's eyes. He was breaking, he was listening to Palpatine, he was immersing himself on the dark side, immersing himself deep in his hatred and rage...

And he was enjoying it.

Dooku has never been so shocked in his life. The great Jedi Master Mace Windu, the second in command to the Jedi Order, the normally emotionless Jedi Master, was enjoying the feel of the dark side coursing through his veins. Mace's posture calmed a bit but the hatred and rage still burned in his eyes and Dooku saw that they were flaring yellow, the mark of the Sith.

Palpatine smirked before he waved his hands and the cuffs instantly came off of Mace's wrists and ankles. Mace stood slowly, his eyes burning as he turned his yellow gaze to Dooku and Palpatine pulled out a lightsaber before handing it to Mace. Dooku instantly ignited his lightsaber and Mace ignited a ruby red blade, a blade that wasn't the one Palpatine kept hidden, Dooku knew by the design.

The two of them faced each other, two ruby-red blades glowing in the dim light of the cell and Palpatine standing in the shadows of the cell, his eyes glowing with triumph. "Strike him down, Master Windu, and take your place at my side," he said coolly. "Have your revenge on the man who murdered so many innocents."

Mace snarled in fury before leaping at Dooku and Dooku instantly leapt back before blocking the blow. The two ruby blades intersected before they started flashing back and forth, catching each other's blade. Their moves were mach and yet Mace was starting to best Dooku. The moves he was using were apart of the technique he created, known as Vaapad.

Dooku glanced at Palpatine, hoping in vain that the Emperor would leap in but the Emperor just stood by and watched, his eyes glowing with triumph as the battle progressed onward. Mace wasn't as young as Anakin or Obi-Wan but he was younger than Dooku and he was much stronger in the Force than Dooku had thought.

Dooku could only stare in amazement as the Korun Jedi leapt at him before slicing off his mechanical hand and sinking his lightsaber straight into Dooku's chest. Dooku gasped before he slowly toppled to the ground and Mace stood over him, his lightsaber still ignited and his eyes burning with yellow fury.

And that was the last thing he saw before Dooku collapsed into the abyss of eternity.

~*~

A tiny part of him that was still Mace was shocked but the new Mace wasn't, the new Mace just stared at Dooku's limp body before he deactivated his lightsaber and turned to look at Palpatine. Palpatine walked out of the shadows of the cell. In the six months since Mace had been imprisoned, Palpatine's appearance was still a shock but it didn't as of right now.

Palpatine was smiling. "Good, good," he said. "Your turn to the dark side is complete. I will complete your training, I will teach you everything I know and you shall become a great Sith Lord. If you wish to that is."

"I wish to learn everything that you have to teach," Mace said. He knelt before Palpatine before lowering his head. "I pledge myself to your teachings, to the ways of the Sith."

Palpatine smiled again without showing his teeth and his eyes glittered with burning triumph. "Good, good, you shall be a powerful Sith, henceforth you shall be known as Darth Ira," he said. "You may rise, Darth Ira."

"Yes, my Master," Darth Ira said keeping his head lowered as he slowly rose to his feet, his eyes gleaming yellow and he felt the dark side course through his veins and he welcomed it, he welcomed the dark side, the anger, the hatred, he welcomed it all.

Mace Windu, Jedi Master and second in command to the Jedi Order, was gone, in his place stood Darth Ira, Sith Apprentice and second in command to the Empire.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahahahaha, by the way, Ira means wrath or anger in Latin**

**Darth: I can't believe it**

**Blaze: well, thank Nemesis, she was the one that gave me this idea**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Anakin: oh my God, Mace is a Sith! I can't believe it**

**Obi-Wan: oh my God, Mace is a Sith! I can't believe it either**

**Darth Ira: believe it!**

**Palpypie: why won't you think of a nickname for him?**

**Blaze: cause he's still one of my favorite characters and he doesn't turn in canon**

**Palpypie: (scowls) Lord Ira, kill her!**

**Ira: I would but...I'm not stupid**

**Palpypie: you are my apprentice and you shall do as I say**

**Ira: (sighs and pulls out bazooka before pointing it at Blaze)**

**Blaze: (pulls out nuclear tipped bazooka and points it at Ira)**

**Ira: she's got the better weapon, I'm out (puts away bazooka)**

**Palpypie: (scowls angrily)**

**Blaze: (laughs)**

**Palpypie: do not laugh, Lady Inasnum**

**Blaze: what's funny is that name suits me cause I am insane**

**Palpypie: (scowls)**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post chapter 8 as soon as I possibly can but, as I said at the beginning, not until I get at least 53 reviews so please review?**


	8. Rebellion

**Blaze: wow, I'm already on chapter 8**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: ahem?**

**Blaze: what?**

**Darth: (sighs) never mind (walks off)**

**Blaze: here's chapter 8 and I hope you like it and yes I know its' a bit fast but oh well. Oh and I don't know exactly how the Rebel Alliance started, nor as to who started it, so I'm just making it up, please no flames 'cause of that, this is AU after all.**

**Darth: and?**

**Blaze: and I don't know where Ziost is, mainly because I don't think they ever gave a specific location in the **_**Fate of the Jedi**_** series so I'm making it up. Woohoo, I made it to 53 reviews yes! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I'll post chapter 9 once I get at least 60 reviews so please review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Rebellion**

**

* * *

**

Six months, only six months had gone by since Palpatine took the title of Emperor but Mon Mothma could tell that his rule was not the peaceful democratic rule that he had said it would be. Palpatine was a tyrant, only six months had passed by and Mon Mothma knew that Palpatine was a tyrant. He was killing people left and right, murdering innocent people that did not support him.

Mon Mothma wanted nothing more than to stop his rule, it has only been six months and yet Mon Mothma felt that way. She knew that others felt that way as well, such as the Senator from Naboo, Senator Amidala, her husband Anakin, the Senator from Alderaan Bail Organa and many others.

Mon Mothma sighed as she walked down the hallway of the Senate Apartment Complex. She knew that Palpatine had an enforcer and her thought drifted to the enforcer. The enforcer wasn't someone that she knew but she felt as though she should know him. The man was similar in appearance to the Jedi Master Mace Windu but the gleaming yellow eyes and the black robes contradicted those observations.

The man was known as Darth Ira and he was Palpatine second in command.

Mon Mothma entered her apartment before she narrowed her eyes when she noticed Bail was there, the Alderaanian Senator hardly ever paid a visit to her at the Senate Apartment Complex and Mon Mothma was wondering why he was there.

"Hello Bail," she greeted him as she closed the door behind her.

"Mon Mothma," Bail replied lowering his head in greeting. "Palpatine's tyrannical rule needs to come to an end, Mon, and I think there should be someone, anyone, opposing him."

Mon Mothma narrowed her eyes more. "If Palpatine hears you speaking like that, he will kill you," she pointed out.

"I know but I also know that many people don't like him, especially aliens ever since Palpatine's no-alien act was passed. Aliens are losing their jobs and their positions because of this new act and one such alien, Ackbar, is already trying to come up with a way to get back at the Empire and return the Republic," Bail replied.

"I know, Dodonna thinks the same way and so does Rieekan," Mon Mothma replied. "And Senator Amidala feels the same way. If we did start a rebellion, I know there would be many people who would aide us."

"Yes, I know, but I'm not sure if those people would join the rebellion if we started it," Mon Mothma said.

Bail nodded once. "It's your decision, Mon, I think you were the one that will be able to lead this rebellion so I think you should be the one to start it," he said.

Mon Mothma sighed. "I'll talk with Rieekan, Dondonna, Padmé, Ackbar and anyone else that will help me," she said. "We need to keep this between us and people that we can trust if we are going to make this work."

"Does that mean you will start this rebellion?"

Mon Mothma smiled. "Try and stop me," she said in reply.

* * *

Two months had gone by since Emperor Palpatine had announced his second in command and commander of what was becoming known as the Imperial Fleet, Darth Ira and Anakin still couldn't help but wonder why Ira reminded him of someone he knew. He sighed before smiling at the eight month old baby in his arms and Luke gazed up at him before laughing gleefully and stretching out a small pudgy hand before resting it on Anakin's cheek.

Anakin smiled, in spite of all the problems that were starting to arise in the galaxy, with the rise of the Empire, the fall of the Jedi, Emperor Palpatine's rise, the new Sith Lord Darth Ira, and the missing Jedi Master Obi-Wan, he knew that sitting here, holding his son in his arms, he felt everything would be all right in the end.

He had to hope the end would come soon, he didn't want to raise his children in the middle of war.

They were currently flying through the galaxy, still searching for any clues as to where Obi-Wan was but so far they haven't found any. They've looked at Naboo, Geonosis, Bestine, Endor, Bakura and even Hoth, their last known location, but they haven't found a single clue. Anakin gazed at his wife as Padmé gently fed baby Leia, having already fed Luke earlier while Anakin was changing Leia.

Padmé glanced at him before smiling slightly. "Mon Mothma contacted me earlier," she said softly. "She said that Palpatine's tyrannical rule needs to come to an end and she's starting a rebellion. She has some people on her side, such as Senator Organa, Dodonna, Rieekan and a Mon Calamari known as Ackbar and she's trying to round up as many people as she can."

Anakin nodded once. "Do you know where they are located?" he asked.

Padmé shook her head. "She has been on Coruscant for the time being, Dodonna, Rieekan and Ackbar have been traveling around the galaxy, trying to rouse more people to their cause," she said. "They don't stay in one place often because Palpatine is bound to know they are hiding something."

"What of Senator Organa?" Anakin asked.

"He's trying to rouse people to their cause from within the Empire's ranks. Palpatine is still oblivious, if he wasn't, Bail would be in prison or dead by now," his wife replied.

"I sure hope it doesn't come to war because I would hate to raise Luke and Leia in the midst of war."

"I know but it may be inevitable."

Anakin sighed. "We've looked many places so far, Padmé, but I can't think of where else Obi-Wan would be. I'm worried, his Force presence is still hidden from me, occasionally it would come out of hiding but not long enough for me to locate where it came from," he said.

"Just keep trying, that's all we can do right now," Padmé replied.

Anakin sighed. "I know, I'm just worried about him," he murmured. "He's my brother and he's like the father I never had." Anakin gazed down at the small baby who was tugging at one of his fingers and giggling and he smiled slightly. "Besides, I want Obi-Wan to be Luke and Leia's uncle."

Padmé nodded and Leia gazed up at her before she looked at her twin brother, giggled and held out a tiny hand toward Luke who glanced at his sister and laughed. Anakin smiled, nothing lightens a mood like a child's laughter and Anakin knew it. He sighed before stretching out with the Force for his former master's Force signature and he suddenly found it. A brief flash but it was there and it had stayed long enough for Anakin to determine its' location.

"Anakin, what's the matter?" Padmé asked.

"I know where Obi-Wan is, it was a flicker but I caught it in time to pinpoint its' location," Anakin said turning around in his seat and quickly putting in the coordinates.

"Where is he?" Padmé asked leaning forward as if trying to see which coordinates Anakin was putting in.

"It's strange, the Force sense was coming from an area beyond Kamino," Anakin replied. "But I don't think there's a planet lying in that direction."

"Maybe its' a planet that we haven't discovered yet," Padmé suggested.

"Maybe."

"So we are heading to Kamino?"

"Yes." Anakin gently touched his son's face as the ship dropped briefly out of hyperspace and Anakin pulled the hyperspace lever and the ship disappeared once again disappeared into the bluish white flashes of hyperspace in the direction of Kamino.

* * *

Obi-Wan was exhausted, after being in the clutches of the Tribe of the Lost Sith for over eight months and forced to undertake vigorous training that was an attempt to break him, he was starting to wish he could find a way out of here.

Because he refused to break, to turn, the Tribe's High Council had ordered that Obi-Wan stay within his cell, with the ysalamiri to prevent him from using the Force. Luckily, the Tribe's Dark Sabers had allowed him to stay out longer and he knew that someone must have felt his presence for he felt someone reach out to him but before he could talk with them through the Force, he was forced back into the cell with the ysalamiri.

Sighing, Obi-Wan rested his head against the stone wall of the cell as the door opened and Mylani walked into the cell. "What can I do for you?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

"You are much stubborn, you have been here eight months and yet you show no signs of breaking, I have not seen such stubbornness in anyone before," Mylani said.

"I have been well trained," said Obi-Wan, his thoughts drifting to his late Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn and he had to force himself not to sigh.

"I can see that," Mylani said.

"Do you know of the current situation of the war with the Republic?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We do not delve in matters that do not concern us," said Mylani. "But if you must know, we have learned that the Republic has fallen, the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has named himself Emperor, and the Jedi Order has been destroyed."

Obi-Wan stared at Mylani in shock, the ysalamiri were preventing him from checking to see if Mylani was correct. "Palpatine named himself _Emperor?_ The Jedi Order is _destroyed?_" he exclaimed.

Mylani nodded once. "We may stay out of the way of the many affairs of the galaxy but we do know of the current events, such as the assassination attempt made against Palpatine, the massacre at the Jedi Temple, and even the rebellion that is trying to form against the Emperor," he said. "We also know that Palpatine is a Sith Lord, he has an apprentice known as Darth Ira and they are ruling the galaxy together."

"_Palpatine's_ the Sith Lord the Jedi Order has been looking for all these years?!"

"Indeed."

"And he has an _apprentice_? Is it Count Dooku?"

"From what I've heard from High Lord Zylar, Dooku died at the hands of the new apprentice, Ira."

Obi-Wan was still in shock, _if the Jedi Order was destroyed then did that mean…? _He didn't want to think about what was happening with his rash and hotheaded brother and former Padawan but he couldn't help but do so. Anakin was out there, either dead or alive, and Obi-Wan didn't know which it was.

"You're thoughts dwell on someone known as Anakin," Mylani commented.

"How do you know that? I thought you said the ysalamiri prevented you from using the Force?" Obi-Wan protested.

"No, it prevents _you_ from using the Force, I can still use it however because I have become so accustomed to the power of the ysalamiri that it has no effect on me. I guess that comes from being born around ysalamiri, being raised around them, for the last thirty years," Mylani replied. "Who is Anakin?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Obi-Wan sighed. "He's my brother in everything but blood and my former Padawan when we were with the Jedi Order," he said. "I'm afraid that if the Jedi Order was destroyed then he may be dead."

"I doubt that," Mylani said. "A lot of Jedi escaped the order Palpatine had issued and many of them are in hiding. From what I can tell, the assassination attempt was blamed on a Jedi and that Jedi was exiled from Coruscant."

"But a Jedi would never try to assassinate anyone."

"Yes, I know much about the counterparts of the Sith and we know that Jedi would not assassinate anyone."

"Do you know who was exiled from Coruscant?"

Mylani smiled. "We know much that many people do not, we do, in fact, know who was exiled from Coruscant, he was known as Anakin Skywalker," he replied.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know, short chapter but I wanted to end it like that**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: so yeah**

**Darth: okay**

**Blaze: the next chapter will come as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, maybe next week.**


	9. Omen

**Blaze: yay! Next chapter**

**Darth: you're weird**

**Blaze: yeah, I know**

**Ira: hiya**

**Blaze: hiya**

**Palpypie: hiya**

**Blaze: die! (Pulls out nuclear bomb)**

**Palpypie: Lord Ira, don't just stand there, help me**

**Ira: how the hell am I supposed to help you against a nuclear bomb?!**

**Palpypie: (scowls)**

**Blaze: (tosses nuclear bomb at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: that wasn't nice**

**Blaze: hahahaha, here's chapter 9 and I hope that you like it**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Omen**

**

* * *

**

Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber calmly as he blocked the ruby blade of Zymmra as the Black Trainee leapt at him, her lightsaber flashing rapidly. Zymmra was skilled with the lightsaber but she didn't have as much training as Obi-Wan did. Obi-Wan's mind, however, was on what Mylani told him last night. Palpatine turning on the Jedi, killing Jedi, a new Sith Lord known Darth Ira, and the fact that Anakin was exiled from Coruscant prior to the destruction of the Jedi Order.

Obi-Wan knew, now, that that was the presence he has felt reach out to him during the times he wasn't surrounded by ysalamiri and he felt glad that his former Padawan wasn't in any danger. He also had to hope that Anakin's children were all right as well but he couldn't be so sure.

Blocking the blow from Zymmra, Obi-Wan flipped backwards before angling his lightsaber downward to block two quick blows to the chest and legs before he swung his lightsaber upward at Zymmra's chin but she dodged. Her face was filled with anger and Obi-Wan could feel her using the dark side to its' fullest.

They had been fighting for about an hour and Obi-Wan could feel sweat beading on his forehead but he couldn't stop to wipe it away. Training in the Tribe of the Lost Sith wasn't as easy as training at the Jedi Temple because here they fought until the other has been defeated and they won't stop unless they are about to kill someone.

Obi-Wan ducked to avoid Zymmra's lightsaber before he thrust his lightsaber toward the Black Trainee's legs but she leapt backwards to avoid the blade. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes; he knew that the High Council of the Tribe of the Lost Sith were waiting until he broke. They were waiting until he touched, or fell, to the dark side, before they would formally begin his training but now they were just attempting to break him.

Obi-Wan wasn't that easily swayed though, Qui-Gon had taught him too well for him to give up right now. He knew that it wouldn't be long before the Tribe started torturing him to get him to break but Obi-Wan was ready. Mylani and Zymmra had already hinted at doing just that but they would have to try harder if they wished to break him.

Obi-Wan had to smile slightly as Zymmra swung her lightsaber at his head and he quickly ducked before moving his blade in rapid ascension at Zymmra's legs and up toward her chin. Zymmra, not expecting the lightning fast second move managed to dodge it but she lost her balance and Obi-Wan swung the blade, grazing the Black Trainee's hand and sending her lightsaber flying.

Zymmra glared at him as Obi-Wan pointed his blade at the young woman's throat. "You win," she said coolly. "So finish it already."

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber before he clipped it to his belt. "No," he said calmly. "You are going to have to try harder to get me to turn. I was trained well in the ways of the Jedi during my time at the Jedi Temple."

Zymmra spat at him but Obi-Wan just stepped back and held out a hand to help the woman up. The Black Trainee glared at him, declined his hand and flipped to her feet. Mylani walked toward them, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You are very well trained," he said. "But you will break, with enough time spent in the Tribe, you will, everyone does."

"I'll sooner die a Jedi than turn to the dark side," Obi-Wan said calmly, his eyes narrowing.

Mylani laughed shortly. "Nonetheless, you will break or you will die, it is unavoidable," he said coolly.

At that moment, a young man hurried into the training room. "Lord Mylani, High Lord Zylar wishes to speak with you and the Jedi now," the man said quickly.

"Thank you, Sebat," Mylani said and the man, known as Sebat, lowered his head before he turned around and hurried away.

Obi-Wan, swaying from the exhaustion of his duel with Zymmra, narrowed his eyes. "Why would Zylar want to speak with me?" he asked.

"_High Lord_ Zylar," Zymmra snapped.

"Silence, Zymmra!" Mylani snapped angrily and Zymmra lowered her head before falling silent. "It must be important if High Lord Zylar wishes to speak with the Jedi," the Dark Saber added after a moment of thought. "Come, we must not keep High Lord Zylar waiting."

By the time they got to the High Council room, Obi-Wan was starting to get his strength back. When they entered the room, Obi-Wan could instantly sense the tension that was in the air and could feel anger coming off of the advisors to High Lord Zylar. He glanced at Mylani as the Dark Saber came to a stop in front of Zylar before kneeling before him, Zymmra did the same and Obi-Wan, not wanting to be disrespectful, did the same.

"Rise, all three of you," Zylar ordered, his voice was as cold as ice and Obi-Wan winced at the sound of it as he got to his feet.

"What is it that you wished to talk about, High Lord Zylar?" Mylani asked lowering his head.

"The rest of the members of the High Council and I have heard a whisper through the Force, foreshadowing the return of the dreaded Jedi Order," Zylar said coolly. "We cannot be sure if that will do us good or not but we need to speak with the Jedi we have here."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Why would I be of any help to you?" he asked.

"Because you are a Jedi and this omen says that the Jedi Order would return, salvation would return to the galaxy and then the whisper said a single name, _Skywalker_," Zylar replied.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan breathed. _Is the Force trying to tell us Anakin and his family will be the ones to bring the Jedi Order back?_ He wondered silently.

"You know of who I speak of?" Zylar asked.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes," he replied. "At least I think I do. The only Jedi that I know with the name Skywalker is my former Padawan, Anakin."

"I see, as I recall, from the information we have gathered, Anakin Skywalker was the one that was exiled from Coruscant for attempting to assassinate the newly name Emperor Palpatine. Why would the Force say that Anakin would be the one to bring the Jedi back?" Zylar asked.

"Do you know exactly what the whisper said?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zylar's eyes narrowed but he nodded once. "The whisper said, _in a time of greatest need, the Chosen One shall arise to bring balance to the Force and bearing the name…Skywalker,_" he said.

"The Prophecy," Obi-Wan breathed again, his eyes shooting wide. He didn't know much about the ancient Jedi Prophecy but he did know enough to know that the prophecy foretold the Chosen One bring the Force back into balance and his former master, Qui-Gon, believed Anakin was the Chosen One.

"Prophecy?" one of the advisors to Zylar, a woman known as Sillia, echoed.

"Yes, no one has ever heard the actual Jedi Prophecy but it foretells that a man, believed to be the creation of the Force itself, will arise and bring balance to the Force," Obi-Wan said. "I believe that Anakin is this man because he was born without a father and his midichlorian count was higher than that of the most powerful Jedi ever."

Obi-Wan had a feeling that he was speaking too much about this but he had a feeling he could convince them that the prophecy had nothing to do with them. Zylar's eyes were still narrowed. "This _Skywalker_ is a threat to our tribe," he said.

"No he is not," Obi-Wan said. "He is destined to bring _balance_ to the Force and I feel that the prophecy is referring to Palpatine and his second in command. That's just my opinion as no one knows the true reason behind the Prophecy."

"Do you believe Skywalker will come here?" Zymmra asked.

Mylani threw her a quick glare and she lowered her head but Zylar just nodded once. "Maybe so," he said. "What do you say, Obi-Wan?"

"I cannot say, I know Anakin's looking for me but I can't be sure if he knows where I am," Obi-Wan replied.

"I see, we will keep a watch out for him." Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes but before he could protest, Zylar waved a hand. "You are dismissed," he said and Zymmra and Mylani turned around before they escorted Obi-Wan out of the High Council room.

* * *

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he brought the Nabooian starship out of hyperspace near the ocean-planet of Kamino. He glanced at Padmé who was at his side with Leia in her arms, Leia was up and gazing around with huge curious eyes and Anakin smiled slightly at the sight of his daughter.

His son, Luke, was in Threepio's arms and Anakin could tell the golden protocol droid was having trouble with the baby, the baby was crying and Anakin winced at the sound of the crying. Leia was calmer, taking in the new world with huge eyes, but Anakin could tell that if Luke continued to cry, it wouldn't be long before his twin sister started crying as well.

"Artoo, take over and guide the ship past Kamino, Obi-Wan's somewhere past Kamino but I can't seem to pinpoint where he is," Anakin said stepping out of the pilot's control and Artoo rolled forward before jacking into the control system before guiding the ship around the planet Kamino.

Anakin made his way over to Threepio who gently placed Luke in Anakin's arms. Anakin murmured softly to the baby as he rocked him back and forth and the baby slowly stopped crying before he gazed up at his father with huge blue eyes. Anakin smiled at the baby before he lowered his head and gently kissed the baby on the forehead.

The eight-month-old baby was smaller in size and his sandy blonde hair was already starting to grow out. Anakin only wished that his father-figure was there with him to see his beautiful children. Anakin glanced toward the cockpit of the ship as Artoo guided the ship beyond Kamino.

"What now?" Padmé asked.

Anakin frowned before stretching out with the Force and he almost instantly felt his former master's presence, a fleeting flash that allowed him to pinpoint his former master's location. "Artoo, make the jump to lightspeed and, when we have gone at least twelve parsecs beyond Kamino, drop out of hyperspace," he ordered.

Artoo beeped an affirmative and Anakin stretched out with the Force once again. _Master?_ He called silently to the Force presence.

He was a bit startled when he heard a reply. _Anakin?_ His master's voice sounded in the vaults of his mind and Anakin frowned slightly when he heard exhaustion and slight pain in his master's voice.

_Master, are you all right? _he asked silently, worry clear in his voice.

_Yes, I'm all right, Anakin, where are you? What's happening?_ Obi-Wan's voice asked silently.

_I don't know, Master, when you didn't come back from Utapau I got worried and, after Palpatine exiled me from Coruscant, I came to find you,_ Anakin replied silently.

_Why were you exiled from Coruscant?_ Anakin had a feeling his master already knew but he didn't bring himself to tell Obi-Wan that.

Instead, he replied, _Palpatine blamed me for an assassination attempt made against his life and, when the Jedi Order kicked me out of the Order for marrying Padmé and siring twin children, Palpatine exiled me,_ in the vaults of Obi-Wan's mind.

_Yes, I know, do you know what really happened?_ Obi-Wan asked after a moment of silence.

_No, no one caught the real assassin, at least as far as I know and then Mace told me that Palpatine had turned the Clone Troopers against the Jedi,_ Anakin said.

_Yes, I know, do you know who Darth Ira is?_

Anakin frowned. _No,_ he replied silently._ But then again, I've been out of touch with Coruscant and any other place that has to do with the Republic for the last eight month. I know of everything that has happened with Palpatine naming himself Emperor but I don't know who Darth Ira is._

_He's Palpatine's second in command,_ Obi-Wan replied silently and Anakin wondered how Obi-Wan knew that when he has been missing from the Republic for the last eight months.

_Obi-Wan, where are you?_ Anakin asked finally. _I know where you are but on the navicomputer it says that there's nothing there._

_It's a planet known as Ziost and I doubt it is there. I didn't even know it was there when I crash-landed on it,_ Obi-Wan admitted silently._ But be careful if you do come here, especially if you have your children with you._

_Why Master?_ But before Obi-Wan could reply, their bond was abruptly shielded as if something, or someone, blocked the link between Anakin and his former Jedi Master. Anakin narrowed his eyes as he placed his hands on the controls again and Artoo retreated to join Threepio.

"Master Anakin, Artoo tells me that the coordinates we are heading out to is a dangerous location, much too dangerous to be taking children as young as Master Luke and Mistress Leia," Threepio said after listening to a series of beeps and whistles coming from Artoo.

"I know, Threepio, but we need to find Obi-Wan and the Force is telling me that he is there. Artoo, see if you can find any information on a planet known as Ziost," Anakin ordered.

The little blue astromech droid beeped in reply before he rolled to the navicomputer and began a search. Anakin leaned forward to read the information and he frowned. There was hardly any information on the planet Ziost and Anakin began to wonder why that was.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 9**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: this is a short story**

**Darth: it is?**

**Blaze: probably**

**Darth: why do you say that?**

**Blaze: I don't know**

**Darth: you're a weirdo**

**Blaze: yeah, thanks, please review and I'll post chapter 10 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	10. Captured

**Blaze: yay! New chapter!**

**Darth: UNDERTAKER WINS!**

**Blaze: you're a weirdo**

**Darth: thanks**

**Blaze: (sighs)**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Darth: (pulls out an electrified sledgehammer)**

**Palpypie: bye (Takes off running)**

**Darth: (chases after Palpypie)**

**Blaze: here's chapter 10 and I hope that you like it, this is AU so the characters that are mentioned are, indeed, either younger or not as they were in canon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Captured**

**

* * *

**

Darth Ira knelt before the holographic image of Emperor Palpatine as he appeared before him, his figure flickering and wavering. Ira was currently on the newly finished Star Destroyer, as Palpatine had instructed him to go to, and he was awaiting further orders. Ira never felt so free with the dark side as his ally and yet he would never have thought it would be he who would feel so free within the dark side.

Palpatine's yellow eyes narrowed slightly. "Lord Ira," he said in a calm voice.

"Yes, my Master?" Ira asked lowering his head.

"There are traitors within the Senate, many planets are seceding from the Empire even though my rule only started about half a year ago and I have reason to believe someone from within the Senate has rallied many planets to their cause, a cause of rebellion against the Empire," Palpatine replied.

"Who would dare go against you, master?" Ira asked his dark yellow-flecked eyes narrowing slightly.

"I cannot say, all I know is that some planets, such as Alderaan, are still loyal to the Empire but some planets are already seceded, such as Kashyyyk, Rutan, Mon Calamari and so many more but I cannot seem to figure out who is rallying this rebellion against us," Palpatine replied.

"Could it be the Senator from Naboo, Senator Amidala?" asked Ira.

Palpatine shook his head. "Senator Amidala is not one to take sides and she has not been seen ever since she left Coruscant after her husband was exiled. I have reason to believe she is with her husband. The current Queen of Naboo has already sent someone to replace her, Senator Binks and Binks is loyal to the Empire," he said.

"I see, what shall I do about Skywalker?" Ira asked knowing Padmé's husband was, indeed, the former Jedi Anakin Skywalker.

"Nothing as of right now, he is not apart of the Jedi Order so he may still be of some use to us. I know that if we can turn Skywalker, he would be a most powerful ally," Palpatine replied.

Ira narrowed his eyes. "And what of Kenobi?" he asked.

"Kenobi is still missing and no one knows where he is, I do not even know where he is," the Emperor replied. "I have reason to believe that he may be dead but I cannot be sure."

"I see, Master."

"I want you to go to Bilibringi, there the rest of the Star Destroyer fleet is being constructed and I wish for you to oversee the rest of the construction of the Imperial Starfleet as well as my ultimate weapon, the Death Star," Palpatine replied. "Tarkin will meet you there to help you oversee the construction of the fleet and the Death Star. If he questions your leadership, I wish for you to tell him to contact me, am I clear?"

"Yes, my master," Ira replied.

"Good, contact me when you reach Bilibringi."

"Yes, master." The holographic image of Palpatine disappeared and Ira stood up before he turned around and calmly made his way out of the communications center of the only finished Star Destroyer, named the _Avenger_. He made his way calmly down the hallway toward the bridge of the ship before he narrowed his eyes as the Admiral in charge of the ship, a man known as Admiral Ozzel, a younger man that looked to be only about twenty-two years of age.

"Hello Lord Ira," Ozzel greeted him saluting.

"Admiral," Ira replied. Ozzel was one of the very few imperials that immediately accepted Palpatine's coronation and Ira's position as second in command when they were appointed. "Set the course for Bilibringi immediately."

"Yes sir," replied Ozzel and Ira turned his gaze to the stars that flashed outside as the Star Destroyer readied to enter hyperspace.

* * *

Padmé narrowed her eyes as the starship came out of hyperspace and a dark green planet rose up in front of them. She gazed down at Leia as the little baby gazed up at her with huge chocolate brown eyes. Luke was in his father's arms, sleeping and Anakin was dozing in his seat but the sudden drop from hyperspace jolted him out of his sleep.

"Is that Ziost?" Padmé asked.

"I think so, Artoo wasn't able to find much information on the planet," Anakin replied rubbing his eyes before grabbing the controls and guiding the ship toward the planet Ziost. Padmé frowned when the light of the comlink flickered.

"Someone's trying to contact us," said Padmé.

"Let's see who it is," Anakin said before he flicked on the comlink.

"Unidentified vessel you are trespassing in our atmosphere and you will be detained, please land and give yourself up or we will be forced to shoot you down," the voice said.

"We are only looking for some…" Anakin began but a torrent of laser fire crashed into the ship and it rocked rapidly back and forth. "Just hold on a minute, we are only looking for someone!" Anakin protested.

"You are trespassing and High Lord Zylar wishes to speak with you. Please land and give yourself up or we will be forced to shoot you down, do you understand?" the voice said.

Anakin glanced at Padmé who was examining the planet below them and the many unique starfighters that were flying against them. "Ani, I think we should listen to them. We have to think about Luke and Leia's safety and if we are shot down, there is no telling if the twins will survive," she said.

"We don't even know these people, Padmé, what if they are like the Clone troopers that threaten the Jedi Order. They obviously don't know or don't care about the Republic laws, not that they are still in act because of Emperor Palpatine's rise, but still," Anakin said.

A torrent of lasers caught the ship and it shuddered, causing Luke and Leia to start crying at the exact same time and Padmé winced at the sound of her children's crying. "Please, Anakin, if we give ourselves up then they may not harm us. They already said this High Lord Zylar wishes to speak with us," she said.

Anakin growled but he nodded once and flicked on the comlink. "Very well, we'll land and give ourselves up but please do not attack again," he said.

"Give yourself up and no harm shall come to you and your companions," the voice said.

"Very well."

The voice disconnected the transmission and Anakin guided the starship toward the landing bay that jutted out of the nearby area. When he landed the ship, he climbed out of his seat and lifted his son into his arms from where he was in Threepio's arms. Padmé, with Leia in her arms, followed her husband as he led the way out of the ship, Threepio and Artoo followed them.

"I say, Artoo, I think Master Ani is leading us into danger," Threepio said.

Artoo beeped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Artoo beeped once and Padmé couldn't help but smile slightly but the smile disappeared as a crowd of men and women clad in black robes came forward and surrounded them on all sides.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked and Padmé noticed he was examining the people though he wasn't reaching for his lightsaber and she figured it was because Luke was in his arms.

"I am known as Sillia, I am an advisor to High Lord Zylar, he wishes to speak with all newcomers to our planet, come," the woman in the lead said.

"We aren't going anywhere with you until you tell us where we are and why you were threatening to shoot us down," Anakin snapped.

The sound of lightsabers igniting caused Padmé to look around rapidly, her eyes shooting wide when she noticed everyone that was surrounding them had a red lightsaber in their hands. Anakin noticed this as well and the slight anger in his eyes was replaced by confusion.

"Come, High Lord Zylar is expecting you," Sillia said and the others wielding red lightsabers closed in on them before escorting them after the woman into the large stone palace that lay in front of him.

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced up as Mylani and Zymmra came into the cell. "What is it?" he asked.

"It would appear we have found some new people that I am sure you would like to see," Mylani replied and Obi-Wan, his eyes narrowing, nodded once before getting to his feet. He followed Mylani out of the cell and staggered back as the Force came back at him in full force. He knew that even though eight months had gone by since he was often thrown back into the cell after Mylani's several attempts to break and turn him.

Mylani entered the High Council room calmly and Obi-Wan walked in after them with Zymmra bringing up the rear of the group. The cells only lay less than five minutes away from the High Council room and, in that time, Obi-Wan was able to get used to the effects and aftereffects of the ysalamiri.

"Hello Jedi," Zylar greeted him. "We have run across four others that just landed on the planet with two droids and I figured you would like to see them for yourself."

Obi-Wan, his eyes narrowing even more, nodded once and Zylar glanced toward the door just as one of his advisors, a woman Obi-Wan had learned was known as Sillia, walked into the High Council room.

Behind him followed two people that Obi-Wan thought he'd never see again. His gray-blue eyes widened with shock and he gazed at Anakin. Anakin was staring at the surrounding Siths with narrowed eyes. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Obi-Wan sighed before rolling his eyes skyward. _Typical Anakin,_ he thought. "Anakin," he called.

Anakin turned around before his blue eyes went wide with shock. "Master?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "So I take it we're on Ziost."

"Indeed," High Lord Zylar said. "Welcome, I take it you are Anakin Skywalker."

"And I take it you're High Lord Zylar," Anakin replied his eyes narrowing.

"Indeed."

"Well, we only came here to find my Master and since I found him, we'll be leaving right away," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "That isn't likely to happen, Anakin," he said. "They won't even let me leave and I've been trying for the last eight months."

"Why not?" Anakin asked.

"Because I crash landed on their planet and I'm a prisoner of their Tribe if I don't join it."

"Tribe?"

"Yes, the Tribe of the Lost Sith."

"_Sith?_" Anakin echoed his eyes widening with shock. "But all my teachings at the Jedi Temple said that the Sith only come in twos, a master and an apprentice."

"We represent the time before the Rule of Two came about," Zylar said. "Our Tribe has been living on Ziost since during the time of the Jedi/Sith War, we do not follow the Rule of Two."

"I don't get it," Padmé admitted and Obi-Wan glanced at the Nabooian Senator.

"It is very simple, you four, and your droids, are now are prisoners," said Zylar.

"Try and stop us from leaving," Anakin snapped angrily.

"Anakin, think about your children," Obi-Wan snapped. "They are skilled in lightsaber combat, I should know, I have been forced to train with them since I arrived here."

Anakin glanced at his former master before sighing. "Fine, Master," he said.

"Take them all to Obi-Wan's cell," Zylar ordered.

"Yes sir," Mylani said before he escorted Obi-Wan and his friends out of the High Council room and toward the cells.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 10 and sorry it was short**

**Darth: cappuccino**

**Blaze: Dooku stole it**

**Darth: kill him, kill him, kill him**

**Blaze: (laughs)**

**Dooku: hi**

**Darth: (pulls out bazooka)**

**Dooku: bye! (Takes off running)**

**Darth: (chases after Dooku)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 11 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	11. Departure

**Blaze: yay! New chapter!**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: you're a weirdo**

**Blaze: yeah, I know**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: here's chapter 11 and I hope that you like it and, once again, this is really AU**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Departure**

**

* * *

**

_Three months later…_

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he gazed through the window at the trees that surrounded the palace on the planet Ziost. Luke was in his arms, the eleven-month-old infant smiled before laughing happily and stretching out a pudgy hand to touch Anakin's face. The infant boy was still small but every now and then, in the three months that they have been trapped on Ziost, he has been trying to walk, even though he was only eleven months old.

It was kind of funny to see Luke try to move his small legs whenever Anakin placed him on the ground and he always went back to crawling before he took one step. Padmé was sitting nearby, feeding Leia and Obi-Wan was pacing at the other end of the cell.

Three months, three months of being trapped on Ziost hadn't taken as much a toll on Anakin as he thought it would. The High Council allowed them out of their cell but it was only to eat and train. The High Council had tested Anakin on his Force potential and it had proven so high that it had tossed High Lord Zylar, himself, across the room.

Ever since then, the High Council, and the other members of the Tribe of the Lost Sith, have been trying to break Anakin and bring him to the dark side. Anakin, however, was still strong and he had a feeling it was because of Luke. The baby always seemed to calm even the smallest flame of anger inside of him.

Luke, as if sensing his father's thought, wiggled in Anakin's grip and Anakin chuckled before he gently placed Luke on the ground. Luke sat down before gazing up at Anakin, his blue eyes were round and he turned to look at Obi-Wan who had stopped pacing nearby.

Luke stretched out a small hand toward Obi-Wan and Anakin chuckled. "I think he wants you to give him some attention," he said.

Obi-Wan sighed before walking over and kneeling beside the small infant. The infant gazed at him before smiling and holding out a hand, his eyes were wide with curiosity. Obi-Wan gently lifted the infant into his arms and Luke giggled before looking at his father and back at his uncle.

"He likes you," Anakin commented smiling slightly.

"I've always been good with children," Obi-Wan replied. In the last three months, Anakin had point blank named Obi-Wan as his children's uncle and Obi-Wan didn't seem to mind holding that title.

Anakin laughed. "Well, you are their uncle so it makes since that they like you," he said.

Luke wiggled in Obi-Wan's arms again before holding them out to Anakin and Anakin walked over before gently lifting the infant out of Obi-Wan's hands and into his. Obi-Wan smiled slightly, his gray blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"Have you thought about what we are supposed to do to get out of here?" Anakin asked turning his blue gaze to his former master as Luke snuggled close to him and buried his small face into Anakin's chest.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "They impounded your ship and my ship is landing in pieces in the forest, I don't see a way off of this planet unless we can convince Zylar to let us leave," he replied.

Anakin sighed before he held his son close to him and he gently kissed his son on the forehead. The door to the cell opened and Padmé was the first one to glance up, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing as two Siths walked into the cell. Anakin recognized one of them as Sillia but the other was someone he hasn't met during his stay on Ziost.

"Hello Jedi," Sillia greeted them. "It's time to continue your training."

Anakin snorted and he saw Obi-Wan throw him a quick 'be quiet for once' look and Anakin bit his lip to keep from replying. Sillia was examining the two of them, her eyes narrowed slightly as Obi-Wan turned to look back at her.

"I have been here for a little less than eleven months and yet you still haven't gotten close to breaking me. When are you going to give up and let me leave?" Obi-Wan asked.

Sillia laughed shortly. "High Lord Zylar knew you would be stubborn, he knows you'll break sooner or later. He has a feeling, however, that your friend Skywalker will break sooner," she said.

Anakin narrowed his eyes to tiny slits and Luke gazed up at him, his eyes filling with fear as if he could sense the anger that was rising inside of his father. Anakin, noticing the fear-filled look, took a deep breath to quench the anger that was rising inside of him. Sillia gazed at the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"My Black Trainee would like to challenge Skywalker to a duel," she said in a calm voice. The young woman that stood beside Sillia looked to be only nineteen standard years, her eyes were glittering green gemstones and her hair was dark brown ringlets tied back in a ponytail at the top of her head.

"I'd agree but I just don't feel like it," Anakin said.

"You back down from my challenge? Are you a coward?" the Black Trainee sneered.

Anakin glared at the woman. "Did you just call me a coward?" he demanded angrily. The anger in his voice caused his son to start crying and Anakin looked away from the Black Trainee before murmuring softly to the infant in his arms in an attempt to calm him down.

"I would guess that you want your son to look at you as the coward you truly are," the Black Trainee sneered.

"You're on!" Anakin sneered back at the Black Trainee. Obi-Wan, a bit startled by the sudden anger and coldness in Anakin's voice, glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. Anakin held Luke to Obi-Wan who gently took the infant in his arms and he turned his blue gaze to the woman.

"So you accept my challenge? Are you going to prove that you are not the coward I see you as?"

"I will not fight you in front of my children but I do accept your challenge," Anakin replied his eyes were still narrowed and cold.

The Black Trainee nodded and Anakin saw a small gleam of triumph in Sillia's eyes. Anakin, on the other hand, closed his eyes briefly before releasing the anger and frustration he was feeling within the Force before blinking his eyes open again.

"Be careful, Anakin," Obi-Wan warned him.

"Yes, I know Master," Anakin replied before he followed Sillia and her Black Trainee out of the cell.

* * *

"You aren't serious?" Bail said, his eyes shooting wide with shock as Mon Mothma explained that it was time she took charge of the rebellion she has, secretly, been constructing in the past three months and that meant leaving Coruscant.

"Yes, I am," the Chandrilan replied. "It has only been eleven months and Palpatine is getting worse, it's time someone went against him. I know I might be plunging the galaxy into a war when the Clone Wars just barely ended but I want to bring democracy back to the galaxy."

Bail sighed. "I know, so do I but I don't think you should be doing this," he said.

"I will do what I must to bring democracy back. I know that if Senator Amidala was here with me, she would be doing the same thing," replied Mon Mothma.

Bail sighed. "I'm not so sure, Senator Amidala didn't want the Clone Wars to start as it is," he said.

Mon Mothma nodded in reply to Bail's statement, he was right about that. "I'll be fine, Senator, I need you to stay where you are, though, Emperor Palpatine needs to know that Alderaan is still loyal to him even though you're sympathetic to the cause I have created," she said.

"I wish you well, Mon Mothma," replied Bail.

"Thank you, Senator, I wish you well as well." Mon Mothma lowered her head before she turned around and walked out of Senator Organa's apartment at the Senate Apartment Complex. When she reached the landing bay that lay outside of the apartment complex, she noticed Senator Binks, the replacement Senator for Senator Amidala, was standing there, beside him was a dark-cloaked man so hidden that Mon Mothma couldn't even begin to figure out who he was.

"Meesa don't know what yousa talking about, Lord Ira, Meesa just want to spake with Senator Organa," Jar-Jar Binks was saying.

"I am sure," the man said in a cold voice that sent a shiver down Mon Mothma's spine but she still couldn't remember where she has heard that voice before. "But Emperor Palpatine doesn't feel that way. He knows there are traitors within the Senate and he and I have spent the last three months trying to find them."

"Meesa no nothing about traitors, Lord Ira, yousa have nothing to worry," Jar-Jar said.

The dark-cloaked man snorted. "I will come back in a while to speak with Senator Organa but first I must speak with my master," he said before he turned around, climbed into the speeder and flew away. Jar-Jar glanced at Mon Mothma before nodding in greeting, his big ears flapping in the wind.

"Hello Mon Mothma," he greeted her.

"Senator Binks," Mon Mothma replied.

"Where yousa going?"

"Back to my home planet, a conflict has arisen and I need to help them work it out," Mon Mothma replied.

"Oh okay, meesa say bye then," Jar-Jar replied and Mon Mothma nodded before watching as the Gungan clumsily made his way into the Senate Apartment Complex. She sighed before climbing into her speeder and flying toward the spaceport that didn't lay far from the apartment complex.

After she climbed into her ship and started it up, she quickly passed the clearance codes to be let out of Coruscant's atmosphere's without being attacked before she put in the coordinates for the planet Lok in the Outer Rim, where the other members of the rebellion were gathering. When she got into space, she quickly jumped to hyperspace before the whole of Coruscant could learn of her departure.

* * *

"There are still some surviving Jedi out there, Lord Ira," Palpatine said as Ira knelt down before his master, his head lowered and he stayed silent for a long moment as he contemplated what to say.

"If there are surviving Jedi out there, do you wish to find them and kill them?" Ira asked. The part of him that was still the Jedi Master Mace Windu cringed at the thought of killing off Jedi but the other part of him was looking forward to the thought and that made the tiny part of him that was still Mace not too happy.

Palpatine pursed his lips together. "We do not know of where they are located," he said. "During the massacre of the Jedi Temple, many Jedi escaped and they have not been found, even on Zharan as you told me they had gone. Not to mention Skywalker and Kenobi are still alive somewhere, as well as the Skywalker children."

"And what of Skywalker and his children?" Ira asked.

Palpatine's eyes narrowed. "They may be of some use to us, as I have told you, if we can turn Skywalker to the dark side, he would prove to be a most powerful ally. He was the apprentice I had wanted first of all but his damn children altered my plans. I know now that the Rule of Two cannot go on if I am to keep my hold on the galaxy," he said.

"Are you planning on using his children to turn Anakin?"

"Maybe so, or, perhaps, I will be able to turn his children. If I know Anakin, he would rather turn than have his children turn and that will bode well with my plans," replied Palpatine.

At that moment, the door opened and Sate Pestage, one of Palpatine's aides, walked in. "Your Majesty, I thought it would be a good idea to let you know that Mon Mothma of Chandrila has left Coruscant," Pestage said lowering his head.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he asked.

"A conflict arose on her home planet and she wished to see if she can help them work it out," Pestage replied.

"I see, very well, when she returns, let me know," replied the Emperor though Ira knew he was thinking about the rebellion and the planets that have joined the rebellion.

"Yes, your Majesty," Pestage said before he bowed, turned around and walked out of the Emperor's office. Ira watched him go before he turned his gaze back to his master who was still watching the door with narrowed eyes.

"Was it a good idea to let Mon Mothma go without knowing if her conflict was true?" he asked turning his yellow flecked dark gaze to Palpatine.

Palpatine shook his head. "No," he replied calmly. "Even if she is a traitor, it will not be long before no one will be able to stand in our way. That is why I have called you back here, it is rumored that there is a Jedi hiding out on Bestine. I want you to go to Bestine and deal with him, am I clear?"

"Yes, my Master," Ira replied lowering his head before he got to his feet, turned around and made his way out of the Emperor's office, his thoughts on the upcoming mission.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: we're getting close to the climax of **_**Exile**_

**Palpypie: climax? What's that?**

**Tigerstar: oh God, please don't**

**Blaze: cli·max [kl màks] n (plural cli·max·es) 1. key moment: the most important or exciting point in something such as an event or a story **

**Tigerstar: Oh God!**

**Palpypie: huh?**

**Vader: idiot**

**Blaze: what are you doing here? You aren't in this story!**

**Qui-Gon: true that**

**Blaze: you aren't in this story either!**

**Maul: yup**

**Blaze: that's it, if another character that's not in this story shows up, I'm going to scream**

**Mara: hi**

**Blaze: hi**

**Qui-Gon, Vader, and Maul: huh?**

**Han: that's weird**

**Blaze: yup**

**Qui-Gon, Vader and Maul: we're confused**

**Blaze: well, I did say if another character that isn't in this story shows up, I'm going to scream, when I said this story, I actually meant this series, which, if I plan it out right, will end up being ten books**

**Qui-Gon, Vader and Maul: wow!**

**Exar Kun: hi**

**Blaze: (Screams loudly) THAT'S IT! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! (Pushes every single character that's not in this series out of the computer room)**

**Han: that was weird**

**Mara: you're telling me**

**Blaze: please review, I'll post chapter 12 as soon as I possibly can and I'm sorry for the long author's note**


	12. Premonition

**Blaze: yay!**

**Darth: woohoo**

**Anakin: where were you last chapter?**

**Darth: torching Palpypie**

**Palpypie: that was not nice!**

**Darth: (pulls out flame thrower)**

**Palpypie: (runs away)**

**Blaze: hahahaha**

**Qui-Gon: hi**

**Blaze: I said no characters not in this story are allowed in here! (Kicks Qui-Gon out)**

**Qui-Gon: all you had to do was ask**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 12 and I hope that you like it. Oh and the Synths mentioned are the same creatures as in **_**Whispers of Daybreak**_** and **_**Far From Over**_** and that's just cause there needed to be an enemy on Ziost and I decided to use an enemy that I'm used to using.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Premonition**

**

* * *

**

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he flipped backwards to avoid Sillia as the young woman leapt at him, her ruby blade flashing rapidly. He quickly blocked the blow with his blue lightsaber before pushing back enough that Sillia nearly lost her balance but managed to keep a hold on her feet.

"You are good, you would have made a good Jedi," Obi-Wan commented.

"My life is what the Tribe decides for me," Sillia replied leaping forward and Obi-Wan dodged out of the way before wincing as Sillia's lightsaber grazed his shoulder. Anakin was watching nearby with the small infant Luke in his arms. Earlier that day, Anakin had his duel with Sillia's Black Trainee, known as Alyssa, and had beaten her without once using his anger.

Obi-Wan also didn't know how much longer Anakin would be able to last before he broke and he had a feeling Anakin's son, his nephew in everything but blood, was helping with that. He was distracted only momentarily and, as Sillia leapt at him, he barely managed to avoid her ruby blade. She and Obi-Wan had gotten along well since Obi-Wan came to the Tribe eleven months ago and she was one of the only ones that wasn't try, every waking second, to turn him to the dark side.

She was also good at lightsaber combat and, in Obi-Wan's opinion, she was kind of attractive with wavy blonde hair that was currently up in a ponytail beneath the hood of her cloak and narrowed dark green eyes. Obi-Wan shook his head to clear his thoughts, forcing himself not to think about how attractive Sillia was as he leapt backwards to avoid the High Council Advisor's lightsaber.

"You are good," Sillia commented. "But are you good enough to best me?" She leapt forward before swinging her lightsaber in such rapid ascension that Obi-Wan was barely able to block all of the blows and missed one of them. The final blow grazed his leg and he momentarily staggered backward but still managed to block another blow

Anakin chuckled and Obi-Wan glanced at him. "What's so funny, Anakin?" he asked flipping backward to avoid Sillia's blade.

"Nothing Master," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes skyward before sighing as he blocked another blow. "I'm not even going to bother asking," he muttered before he winced as Sillia's red blade grazed his shoulder.

Sillia smirked. "The Jedi Order held you in such regard and yet you seem to get more distracted than your former apprentice," she said.

"How did she know that?" Anakin exclaimed and Luke gazed up at his father with round confused eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly at the sight of the small infant and leapt backwards to avoid Sillia's blade. "It's simple," he said. "They know much about the events of the galaxy, it was they who told me that you were exiled from Coruscant soon after I left for Utapau."

"Strange," Anakin muttered. "Do they know about anything that's happening know? The last thing I heard was about the new Sith Lord Darth Ira and that was it."

"Darth Ira is someone you all know," Sillia said and, seeing the confused looks of both Anakin and Obi-Wan, she added, "there are a select few of our Dark Sabers that can see the future, the past and the present, we call them Shadow Seers. It was the Shadow Seers that told us of this new Sith Lord though the Shadow Seer didn't see who it was, he only saw that it was someone you all knew."

Anakin frowned. "Could it have been Mace?" he asked.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "_Mace_? A _Sith Lord?_ Anakin, I think Alyssa hit your head too hard earlier today," he said.

"Well, it could be, Master Yoda told me that Mace was in danger of the dark side when he left Zharan and there was anger in Mace's voice when I last spoke with him. In the thirteen years that I've been apart of the Jedi Order, I've never seen or heard Mace sound so angry," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he positioned his lightsaber horizontal across his chest, the symbol that the duel was at a pause in the Tribe of the Lost Sith. Sillia lowered her blade and Obi-Wan walked over to join his former Padawan. "Anakin, I'm sure it's nothing, from what I heard about the massacre of the Jedi Temple. The massacre was enough to make my blood boil so I'm not surprised Mace is a bit angry," he said.

"How did you know about the massacre at the Jedi Temple? I didn't even learn until Mace told me when we were heading out for Utapau," Anakin said.

Luke whimpered and Anakin glanced down at his son. "What's the matter, little one?" he murmured softly to the infant in his arms.

"Is he hungry?" Obi-Wan asked momentarily forgetting to answer Anakin's question, the lightsaber was still horizontal across his chest mainly because he knew Sillia would attack him if he didn't have his lightsaber positioned in the symbol for a pause in a duel.

"No, I fed him before we left the cell and Padmé already changed him so it's not that," Anakin replied.

"He's probably just wanting attention," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin shook his head. "I think he senses something. He sensed when I was angry when Alyssa was goading me earlier and he sensed the many disturbances that came with the massacre at the Jedi Temple," he replied.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "Is there anything dangerous on Ziost?" he asked Sillia who had deactivated her lightsaber, her dark green eyes still narrowed.

"The only thing that has ever threatened the Tribe of the Lost Sith were creatures known as Synths," replied Sillia. "They don't bother us, however, ever since we defeated and killed nearly half of their Clan the last time they attacked."

"Well, nonetheless, Luke's sensing something and he doesn't know what it is. I can't seem to pinpoint what it is either," Anakin admitted.

Sillia nodded. "I will speak with a Shadow Seer and find out if they have heard anything," she said before she clipped her lightsaber to her belt. "We'll call this duel a draw, Obi-Wan, though I did have you beat."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Not really," he said.

Sillia snorted before she walked out of the training area and Obi-Wan watched her go before he turned his gaze to Anakin who was watching him with a knowing look in his eyes. "What?" he asked.

Anakin chuckled. "Nothing," he said and Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed even more but he didn't comment on it even though he knew Anakin was keeping something from him. _Which isn't anything new,_ Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

Anakin walked calmly into the cell with Obi-Wan just behind him and Padmé glanced up at him, Anakin noticed that Padmé was gently rocking Leia back and forth and the eleven month old infant was asleep in her mother's arms. Luke was gazing around with fear-filled blue eyes and he was occasionally letting out a whimper.

"What's the matter with him?" Padmé asked.

"I don't know, he's sensing something but I can't seem to figure out what it is," Anakin replied before breaking off and letting out a long yawn.

Padmé's eyes softened. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?" she suggested. "I'm sure Obi-Wan wouldn't mind watching over Luke while you sleep."

Anakin glanced at his former master who was already asleep on a nearby cot, snoring softly as he slept. "I think we're too late," he said and Padmé chuckled in amusement.

"I can watch them for a while, Anakin, and I'll try to get them both to fall asleep. You need to sleep too," she said.

Anakin sighed. "All right," he said. He gazed at his son before gently touching his nose to Luke's. "I'm going to give you to your mother now, okay?" he asked in a soft voice.

Luke whimpered but nodded once and Anakin gently handed the infant to Padmé who shifted her grip on Leia so that she could hold both twins in her arms. Anakin gazed at his wife and his twin children for a long moment before he walked over to his cot, lied down and closed his eyes before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_The dream-vision began almost as soon as Anakin fell asleep and he found himself waking up in a dark lit area. He knew he was having a premonition as he has been having premonitions since he started seeing his mother in pain before the Battle of Geonosis._

_This vision was a strange one, however, and Anakin suddenly realized he was in a forest, surrounded by thick trees and he instantly recognized the forest that surrounded the palace on Ziost._

_Creatures covered with black or green scales with flaring red eyes and thick tails that cleared the land with one sweep of their tails. They were carrying blasters and daggers in their arms and Anakin noticed they were walking in a formation that reminded Anakin of the way clone troopers marched when they were getting ready to head into battle._

"_We will destroy the Tribe once and for all," the sound of a cold voice cut through the silence like a knife and Anakin looked in the direction of the voice and he spotted a creature with a combination of black and green scales with one black eye and one red eye. He was carrying a blaster in one hand and a dagger in another._

"_How will we get past their defenses and what of those lightsabers? Those things can block blaster bolts," another creature called out._

"_They can block blaster bolts but they cannot block daggers," the lead creature said coolly. "We are going to attack when they least expect it so that we shall have the advantage."_

"_And when will that be?" another creature called out from the back of the crowd._

"_The night of the blue moon," the lead creature replied with a cruel smirk. "On the night of the rare blue moon, we shall destroy the Tribe of the Lost Sith once and for all."_

"_What is the plan? Do we take hostages or what?" another creature called out._

"_The Synth Clan does not take hostages of those vile creatures, they have killed much of our kin and we are going to kill much of their kin as well. We shall have revenge and destroy the Tribe. We will not take prisoners and we will kill however many we can," the lead creature, Anakin figured was a Synth, said coolly._

"_What about the children that are with them?"_

"_The children will grow to become the vile creatures apart of the Tribe of the Lost Sith and so you must kill them all, show no mercy to anyone, whether they be a tiny baby to the oldest elder," the Synth said._

_Anakin stared in horror at the Synth. They were planning on attacking on the night of the blue moon and they were going to kill everyone, even children! Anakin may not like being the Tribe's prisoner but he knew he couldn't just stand by and watch as innocent children are slaughtered._

I have to warn them, one way or another,_ he thought determinably._

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: we're getting close to the climax**

**Darth: what are the pairings for this story?**

**Blaze: (sigh) Anidala and Obi-Wan/OC, for the first few books in this series**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Tigerstar: (runs up) here's the candy you asked for (hands bag of skittles to Blaze)**

**Blaze: thanks (opens bag) awww, it's all melted (thinks for a moment)**

**Tigerstar: (prepares to bolt)**

**Blaze: ah well (eats the chunk of melted skittles)**

**Tigerstar: (sighs with relief)**

**Blaze: (walks off to go eat the rest of the chunk of candy on Venus)**

**Anakin: hey! Wait up (jogs after Blaze)**

**Darth: (sigh) please review and Blaze will post chapter 13 as soon as she possibly can but she doubts it will be anytime soon and she's sorry about the long author's note**


	13. Warning

**Blaze: yay! Next chapter**

**Darth: if anyone can get where Blaze got the title for this chapter, she'll give them a virtual Palpypie voodoo doll**

**Blaze: yup, I'll give you a hint, the title is the title of a song by an older band**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: so here's chapter 13 and I hope that you like it**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Warning**

**

* * *

**

Padmé frowned slightly when Luke started crying and Leia instantly began to cry as well. She rocked both of them back and forth, murmuring softly to them and struggling to stop her children from crying. The two small infants were clinging to her, their small arms wrapped around her neck and their faces buried in her chest as they cried. Padmé was having trouble holding both of them while they cried but she didn't want to wake up Anakin who was getting some well-deserved sleep.

At least at first he was but Padmé noticed that Anakin was starting to toss and turn, murmuring something and she could only make out a few words, one of those words was 'murder' while the other was 'children' and a few others that made no sense at all.

Obi-Wan stirred before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"I would say a few hours," Padmé replied before she gazed in concern at Anakin who was still tossing and turning. Obi-Wan got to his feet before he walked over to Anakin's side and knelt down beside him.

"Anakin?" he whispered gently shaking Anakin's shoulder and he gasped before his blue eyes shot wide and Padmé, who had managed to move to Anakin's side, saw horror in their blue depths.

"Anakin, what's the matter?" Obi-Wan asked, worry in his voice.

"I…I had another dream, like the one I had of my mother dying, I…I think it was a vision," Anakin whispered slowly sitting up and rubbing his head.

Obi-Wan sat back on his heels, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What did you see?" he asked.

"I saw Synths getting ready to attack, at least I figure they're Synths because they called themselves the Synth Clan. Anyway the lead Synth was talking about how they are going to attack the Tribe on the night of the rare blue moon and, when that happens, they will kill everyone. Not just the men and women but the children, the babies, the elders, everyone. They want revenge and they want to destroy the entire Tribe," Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed even more. "Is this dream likely to come true?" he asked.

"The vision of my mother did so why shouldn't this one?"

"What about the vision about me dying in childbirth? That didn't come true even though you thought it would," Padmé pointed out.

"If it is a vision then I think it would be likely that something caused your second vision to alter and I think this vision will alter if you somehow try to change it," Obi-Wan said.

"I don't think the Tribe's expecting this attack and I think that it would be a good idea if I told them about my vision," Anakin said.

Padmé narrowed her eyes. "That sounds like a good idea to me, Ani," she said. "If the Tribe knows about this attack, whether it's coming or not, then there's more of a chance they'll be able to stop it from happening."

"Or they'll be able to defend themselves and protect the children of the Tribe," Obi-Wan added.

Anakin sighed. "I don't know exactly what to do however," he said.

"Anakin, they may be Sith but we can't let innocent children die."

"He's right, Ani, I don't know much about the Jedi and the Sith and the feud between them but either way, the one thing you both have in common is the fact that you are both living. Would you condemn someone to death just because they are your worst enemy? Even I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy even if I hated him with every fiber of my being," Padmé said.

Anakin sighed. "You're right," he said. "They may be Sith but they are still living beings. Even if the Jedi Order is destroyed, I don't think we should let the Jedi Code die just because the Order has been destroyed. And the Jedi Code would not condemn innocents to death if they were your worst enemy."

"You've gotten wiser since your children were born," Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin smiled slightly. "Yes," he replied. "All I know is when the Synths attack, I'm going to be on the frontlines of the battle."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, I guess some things never change," he muttered.

"I agree," Padmé replied.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked into the High Council room after Sillia with Anakin at his side. After he and Anakin had informed Sillia that they needed to speak with High Lord Zylar right away, Sillia had taken it upon herself to bring the matter to Zylar's attention. Zylar was watching them with narrowed eyes.

"I did not ask for them, Sillia," he said coolly.

"I know, High Lord, but they say they have some important information," Sillia replied lowering her head.

Obi-Wan was examining Sillia until he realized the rest of the High Council were staring at him. "Actually Anakin was the one that found this information," he said before gesturing to Anakin who was examining the advisors and the High Lord with narrowed eyes.

"What is it then?" Zylar asked.

"I had a vision," Anakin said before he quickly explained the vision he had told Obi-Wan and Padmé earlier.

"How sure are you that it is a vision?" one of the advisors asked, her eyes were narrowed, as Anakin finished explaining the dream he had.

"I've had visions before," he replied. "I see what's going to happen, or what's currently happening, in my dreams and so far one of my visions has come true."

"Why not the others?"

"Because I was somehow able to stop it from coming true and that's what I'm trying to do now by warning you ahead of time."

"Why would you warn us?"

"I may not like being kept captive here but I don't want my children, or the other innocent children of this Tribe, to get killed. I was unable to stop the massacre at the Jedi Temple and I won't just stand by and watch another massacre occur here if I can somehow stop it," Anakin replied.

"Your former apprentice is quite wise," Sillia commented and Obi-Wan glanced at her, not realizing the young twenty-some year old woman had come to his side.

"When he isn't leaping neck deep into the middle of trouble," he agreed. "I guess becoming a father changed him in ways even I didn't imagine."

"Was he different before he became a father?"

"Yes, he was more stubborn, reckless, hot-headed and even more short-tempered but I guess becoming a father cooled his stubbornness and his temper," Obi-Wan replied.

"You love him don't you?"

"As a brother, I do," Obi-Wan replied.

Sillia nodded. "I have never known the bond between siblings, even if it isn't through blood, I have never had a brother nor a sister," she said a bit sadly.

Obi-Wan blinked sympathetically. "I never knew my family," he said. "I was brought to the Jedi Temple when I was an infant."

"Have you never known love before you and Anakin became brothers in everything but blood?"

Obi-Wan thought about Siri Tachi, the beautiful Jedi Knight that he had grown quite fond of before she was killed by Magus close to the beginning of the Clone Wars. He wasn't too sure if he had been in love with her, he knew that he was greatly upset when she was killed but he couldn't be sure if he really loved her.

"No," he lied finally.

Sillia narrowed her eyes and Obi-Wan couldn't tell whether or not she knew that he was keeping something from her. "Very well," she said.

Zylar seemed to be thinking about what Anakin had told him, his dark eyes were narrowed. "Very well," he said. "I will inform the Dark Sabers and the Black Trainees to get ready to prepare for battle."

Anakin nodded once in reply.

"Sillia, I want you to go to the nursery and inform the Dark Sabers there to take the Shadow Children to the Safety Hold that they were located in when the Synths attacked last time," Zylar ordered.

"Yes my Lord, Obi-Wan, do you want to come with me?" Sillia asked turning her dark green gaze to Obi-Wan.

Anakin chuckled and Obi-Wan threw him a quick glare but he just widened his eyes innocently and didn't say anything. "All right,"Obi-Wan said before he turned around before following Sillia out of the High Council room.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: this was a very short chapter and a short author's note, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**

**Tigerstar: wow, for once, a short author's note**

**Blaze: oh shut up**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Tigerstar and Blaze: (exchange glances and pull out lightsaber and candy sword respectfully)**

**Palpypie: bye (Takes off in a random airplane)**

**Pilot: I don't like you (tosses Palpypie into the sea)**

**Blaze: (laughs)**


	14. Moonlight

**Blaze: and here's chapter 14**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: how many chapters is this entire story?**

**Blaze: 20, plus the really short epilogue**

**Darth: really?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: how long is the next story?**

**Blaze: I don't know yet**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Blaze: here's chapter 14 and I hope that you like it**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Moonlight**

**

* * *

**

Anakin watched as Luke and Leia sat close to each other in the Safety Hold along with the other Shadow Children. The children ranged from newborns to seven years of age and Anakin noticed that the older ones were taking care of the younger ones. Anakin and Padmé had both agreed to let Luke and Leia stay with the other Shadow Children because they would be safer there.

Luke gazed up at him as if sensing Anakin was leaving and he whimpered before he put down the toy he had been playing with and crawled toward him. He held out his arms toward Anakin and Anakin smiled slightly before kneeling down in front of his small son.

"I have to go now, little one," he whispered to his son as he wrapped his arms around him. "I'll be back later, I promise you that."

Leia glanced up as well before crawling toward him and holding out her arms. Anakin wrapped his arms around his daughter before holding his twin children close to him and gently kissing them each on the forehead.

Luke whimpered but Anakin gently pried his son's arms from around him before doing the same for Leia. "I'll be back," he whispered. Luke and Leia exchanged glances before they looked at their father as Anakin gently placed them down on the ground just as a faint explosion sounded.

Obi-Wan poked his head into the Safety Hold. "Anakin, we need to go now so the Dark Sabers can close the hold," he said.

Anakin hesitated for a split second as he gazed at his children who were gazing up at him with sad little faces. "I'm coming," he replied standing up before making his way out of the Safety Hold. Almost as soon as he left the hold, he heard his twin children start to cry, which instantly caused the newborns in the hold to start crying as well.

The two Dark Sabers that were standing at the entrance to the hold glanced at Anakin. "Don't worry, they'll be all right, the other Shadow Children will take care of them," one of them said.

"Thank you," Anakin replied.

"No, we should be thanking you, Skywalker," Sillia said from where she was standing beside Obi-Wan and Padmé. "To be honest, the High Council feared you because of the ancient Jedi Prophecy the Shadow Seers had informed High Lord Zylar about but now that we know you are staying to help us beat this new threat, we have changed our views."

"They know about the prophecy?" Anakin asked turning his gaze to Obi-Wan.

"I am sure every Force sensitive heard the omen that echoed through the Force," his former master replied.

Another faint explosion sounded closer and Anakin narrowed his eyes. "They're here," he said.

"Come, we need to make sure they do not near the Safety Hold," Sillia said. She ignited her ruby red blade and Obi-Wan ignited his blue blade, Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and Padmé at his side pulled out her blaster, the blaster she was allowed to keep when they were captured.

Another explosion sounded and Mylani, one of the Dark Sabers that Anakin had met during his stay with the Tribe, came running up with Zymmra, his Black Trainee, or apprentice, just behind him. "Just as you predicted, Skywalker, they attacked under the light of the blue moon and they are currently trying to get into the main keep of the Tribe's home. We have them pinned in the courtyard right outside the palace of the Tribe," he said.

"Let's go then," Sillia said.

Anakin and Padmé exchanged glances before they nodded once and hurried after Sillia and Obi-Wan as they led the way toward the courtyard.

* * *

The courtyard was alive with battle, blaster fire and lightsabers were echoing around the courtyard and Obi-Wan could already see several Sith lying still on the ground. The Synths were an interesting species, with scaled bodies, flaring red eyes and long, thick tails. Obi-Wan also noticed that many of them were using their tails as weapons as well as their blasters and daggers.

A Synth leapt at Obi-Wan and he quickly dodged before slicing upward with his lightsaber, straight through the Synth's arm. The Synth yelled in pain before pointing his blaster at Obi-Wan with his free arm but Anakin's lightsaber blocked the blow and sent it flying back at the Synth.

"Nicely done, Anakin," Obi-Wan said smiling.

"Thanks, come on, those other Black Trainees need help," Anakin said gesturing with his lightsaber toward a group of Trainees who were struggling to fend off the onslaught of Synths.

Anakin and Obi-Wan instantly hurried forward, their lightsabers flashing rapidly but the many Synths that had infiltrated the courtyard caused Obi-Wan and Anakin to separate amongst the group of Synths. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he attempted to fight the Synths underneath the moonlight that shone down from the moon above.

A blaster bolt flew rapidly at him and Obi-Wan barely dodged out of the way to avoid the bolt and the dagger that flew at him before he whirled around and flipped forward, sinking his saber calmly into the Synth's chest.

The Synth glared at Obi-Wan as he fell down and Obi-Wan whirled around to avoid another Synth and flipped forward, his lightsaber flashing rapidly. He suddenly found himself fighting side by side with Sillia, her lightsaber was flashing rapidly as she attempted to block the blaster bolts. Obi-Wan also noticed that she was avoid the daggers that were being hurled at her and he did the same.

"They're a lot of them," he murmured.

Sillia glanced briefly at him. "Yes," she replied. "Imagine this but twice the amount, that was how it was when the Synths first attacked. And then we didn't have a warning and many of our children were killed."

Obi-Wan nodded before he blocked another blaster bolt and swung his lightsaber to slice through a nearby blaster, he then Force pushed the Synth out of the way before he blocked another blaster bolt.

"Avoid those daggers, they are very sharp and can puncture any bone," said Sillia and Obi-Wan nodded before the two of them in unison flipped backwards to avoid the blaster bolts and the daggers that were thrown at them.

"Damn, they must have known we were going to attack," a Synth yelled angrily.

"It had to have something to do with the whisper we heard that night," another Synth called out.

"Are the Synths Force sensitive?" Obi-Wan whispered.

Sillia glanced at him. "Yes," she replied.

Obi-Wan swore. "That must mean they heard the omen about Anakin," he said in a quiet voice.

"Indeed but would they know that it was Skywalker that warned us," Sillia asked in a quiet voice. Though they didn't know it right away, a Synth nearby had overheard him and, soon after hearing him, had disappeared in the crowd.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan admitted before frowning when he sensed a Synth and he quickly leapt forward and sliced through a blaster before Force pushing the Synth back. Another Synth's Force signature came nearby and Obi-Wan whirled around in time to find a Synth sneaking up behind Sillia with his blaster and dagger held ready.

Obi-Wan flipped forward rapidly before moving his lightsaber downward and quickly slicing through the Synth's arm and causing Sillia to stagger backwards to avoid getting trampled by Obi-Wan.

The Synth collapsed onto the ground, groaning in pain and Obi-Wan turned around to gaze at Sillia. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sillia was still staring at him in shock. "Yes, I'm fine," she stammered out after a moment. "Why…Why did you save me?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I am not going to let an innocent woman die," he replied. "Come on, we have a battle to think about."

A still shocked Sillia nodded once in reply and the two of them leapt off side by side back into the battle.

"Kill him, kill the one known as Skywalker, he caused this to happen, he warned them!" A Synth screamed angrily and Obi-Wan swore under his breath before narrowing his eyes as he scanned the area.

"How did they know?" Sillia whispered.

"They must have overheard us," Obi-Wan said.

"He's there, he's the one that warned them," another familiar voice sounded and Obi-Wan and Sillia whirled around in shock as Zymmra, Mylani's Black Trainee, stepped to a Synth's side.

"Zymmra? What are you doing?" Mylani called out.

Zymmra smiled coolly. "Skywalker is prophesized to bring about the end of the Sith," she said. "I am only taking extra measure to make sure that doesn't happen. It's him, he's Skywalker!" She pointed right into the center of the group where Obi-Wan could see Anakin fighting side by side with Padmé, his lightsaber flashing rapidly and Obi-Wan wasn't sure he was even listening.

"But he warned us the Synths were going to attack, if he hadn't, we wouldn't have been able to defend ourselves," Zylar, the High Lord, called out from where he was fighting a Synth nearby, his ruby lightsaber flashing in techniques that Obi-Wan has never seen before.

"We are good lightsaber duelist and we are good at piloting," Sillia murmured from Obi-Wan's side. "If we had our ships up and running, we would have gotten rid of the Synths a long time ago. Zymmra most likely assumes that we would have been able to defend ourselves without Skywalker."

"Attack, kill him, kill Skywalker," the Synth yelled before Obi-Wan could reply.

And that, Obi-Wan noticed, was what Anakin heard and he whirled around, his blue lightsaber held high as if he was inviting the Synths to attack. _Blast__, if Anakin attempts to fight all of these Synths, he's going to get himself killed,_ he thought.

"Come, we must help Skywalker," Sillia said and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. The two of them flipped forward before hurrying forward to help Anakin as he attempted to fend off the many Synths that were attacking him.

* * *

"Force, they're too many of them," Anakin muttered as he blocked another blaster bolt and sliced through a Synth in front of him. Padmé, who was at his side, blasted another Synth before glancing at him.

"I know, Anakin," she said. "I'm sure we'd be able to defeat them if we work together."

Anakin nodded before leaping backwards to avoid a Synth but a blaster bolt flew past his lightsaber and Anakin hissed in pain as the bolt connected with his shoulder. He managed to keep himself upright as more blaster bolts flew rapidly at him and he barely managed to dodge those as well as the daggers hurled at him.

He hissed again in pain when a dagger got by and sank deep into his leg. He staggered but still managed to stay upright as Obi-Wan and Sillia leapt into the clearing and started to fight the Synths, forcing them back. The other members of the Tribe of the Lost Sith leapt at the Synths and the Synths snarled in fury.

"How dare you help him when you know that he will bring the end of the Sith?" the woman known as Zymmra shouted.

"He is destined to bring the Force back into balance and that does not necessarily mean destroying the Sith," Zylar shouted. Zymmra snarled in fury but Mylani was already there at her side, leaping at her with his lightsaber flashing rapidly and the two of them began dueling, their duel causing more Synths to be pushed backwards.

"You've betrayed your entire Tribe, Zymmra," Mylani said in a said voice and just loud enough for Anakin to hear through the haze of pain in his mind.

"I don't care, I want Skywalker dead!" Zymmra screamed.

"Zymmra, we gave Skywalker sanctuary and they are apart of our Tribe. They may not be Sith but we do not kill members of our own Tribe, nor do we help those who harm our Tribe, the Tribe is all we have," Mylani shouted back.

"You stupid idiot, we're Sith, we shouldn't be caring about anyone but ourselves!" Zymmra shouted.

"That is the way of Exar Kun and Darth Bane, not the way of the Tribe of the Lost Sith. We take care of our own, we don't care for the other inhabitants of the galaxy, that is why we stay on Ziost, but we care for our own. If you do not understand that then may you should not be apart of our Tribe," Mylani snarled.

But Anakin didn't see much of what happened next as a dagger flew across the clearing, past Obi-Wan, Sillia and the other members of the Tribe and sank deeper into his stomach. Pain flashed through his body and Anakin collapsed onto the ground, instantly unconscious.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I had to cut it off there**

**Darth: you idiot! What's going to happen?**

**Blaze: I don't know**

**Darth: (sighs)**

**Blaze: well, I have come up with a title for the next book**

**Darth: already?**

**Blaze: well, I actually thought it up when I finished chapter 1 of this story**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: well, I got a lot of reviews on my first chapter and now, not so many**

**Darth: well, patience is a virture**

**Blaze: no duh, please review and I'll post chapter 15 as soon as I possibly can**


	15. Choice

**Blaze: here's the next chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: thanks**

**Darth: so what's going to happen in this chapter?**

**Blaze: Sillia's going to make a choice**

**Tigerstar: why did you tell us that?**

**Blaze: wrong story and cause I wanted to**

**Palpypie: idiot**

**Blaze: you're one to talk, here's chapter 15 and I hope that you like it**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Choice**

**

* * *

**

The Synths were losing and they knew it. As Obi-Wan deflected another blaster bolt and stood, almost protectively over Anakin's unconscious body, he saw many Synths breaking ranks and fleeing toward the entrance to the Tribe's large courtyard. The Synth that Zymmra had been speaking to was snarling in fury at the fleeing Synths.

"Stand your ground!" he hissed but the Synths just continued to run, the other Synths at the front of the group looked as though they were about to flee.

Mylani leapt at the lead Synth and Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, wondering what had happened to Zymmra. He had a feeling he didn't want to know and he watched as Mylani's lightsaber swung rapidly and sliced straight through the lead Synth.

The Synths on the frontlines of the group instantly broke ranks and fled the instant Mylani killed their leader. The Synths that stayed behind, snarling in fury, fled as rapidly as they possibly could and Zylar held up a hand to keep the Tribe from chasing after the Synths.

"Let them go," he ordered. "They will not come back after this defeat."

Mylani walked over to join them and Obi-Wan saw a sullen expression on his face. "What happened?" he asked.

Mylani sighed. "Zymmra betrayed the Tribe by helping the lead Synth to go against one of our Tribe members," he said. He glanced at Obi-Wan and, seeing Obi-Wan's confused look, adding, "Because you have been forced to stay here, we have all agreed that you are apart of the Tribe and a Tribe protects its' own."

Obi-Wan nodded before he turned around and knelt down beside his unconscious former Padawan. Padmé was already at his side, gazing at her husband with worry in her chocolate brown eyes. "Is he going to be all right?" she asked.

"We need to take him to a healer," Sillia said. "The wounds in his leg, shoulder and stomach need to be seen to."

"Sillia, you and Mylani help Obi-Wan and Padmé take Anakin to the Healer," Zylar ordered. "If it was not for Anakin, we would not have been able to save our tribe, he deserves our help."

"If you don't mind, High Lord, I want to check on the Shadow Children," Obi-Wan said.

"Of course you may," Zylar agreed right away and Obi-Wan nodded before he made his way into the palace and headed off toward the Safety Hold.

When he reached the Safety Hold, the Dark Sabers that were guarding the Hold instantly stood ready to fight until they recognized him. "How did the battle go?" one of them, a woman with dark hair, asked.

"We won but Zymmra has been labeled a traitor and I am not sure but I think she was killed," Obi-Wan replied.

"Zymmra? I would never have known she would be a traitor," the woman admitted.

"Who are you, may I ask?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am known as Myrana Khai," the woman replied.

"Very well, may I speak with the children now?"

"Of course," Myrana replied and Obi-Wan nodded before walking into the Safety Hold as it was opened and he spotted Luke and Leia instantly gazing up at him before smiling and crawling toward him.

Luke got him first before holding out his arms to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan chuckled before gently lifting Luke into his arms. Leia whimpered and Obi-Wan chuckled before lifting Leia into his arms as well. The other Shadow Children were gazing at him with huge eyes but they kept their distance as Obi-Wan soothed the anxious twins in his arms.

* * *

Anakin felt pain ravage his body when he came out of unconsciousness. He blinked open his eyes before gazing around and he found himself in a completely dark room. He was on a comfortable bed with bandages and bacta patches on the wounds on his stomach, leg and shoulder.

"Ani?" the sound of his wife's voice caused Anakin to turn his gaze to Padmé who was sitting beside him with a worried look in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I…I'm all right," he stammered out.

Padmé smiled slightly before stretching out a hand and gently stroke Anakin's cheek. "I should hope so," she murmured. "You took quite a beating from this battle."

"Luke and Leia?"

"Obi-Wan is watching them," Padmé replied gesturing to the side of her and Anakin managed to lift his head to find Obi-Wan sitting nearby with Luke and Leia in his arms. The twins were gazing at Anakin with concern and fear in their eyes.

"How long before I can get out of bed?" Anakin asked.

"Healer Diana said that in only a few days," Obi-Wan said gazing at Anakin. "The High Council spoke to me and we are going to be allowed to leave Ziost when we wish to. They also told me to tell you that a rebellion has arisen against Palpatine's rule."

Anakin nodded once in reply, which proved to be a mistake and he groaned in pain before leaning back and resting his head on the back of his medical bed. "Do they know where this rebellion is because I think that would be the best place to go after we leave Ziost?" he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "They are located at Lok, at least that's what the High Council says, we can't be sure if they're really there," he said.

As if on cue, the door opened and Sillia walked into the medbay. "It's good to see you up, Anakin," she said lowering her head in greeting to them.

"Thanks," Anakin replied.

Sillia turned her dark green gaze to Obi-Wan. "I hear that you are getting ready to leave once Anakin is well enough to leave, are you going with them?" she asked.

Obi-Wan nodded once. "I must," he said. "For two reasons, one because the Jedi need to rise again if Palpatine is to be overthrown and two, who else is going to keep Anakin out of trouble?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Anakin protested though his eyes were glimmering with amusement.

Luke began laughing happily and Obi-Wan chuckled before getting to his feet and walking over to join them. He gently placed Luke and Leia in Padmé's arms before looking back at Sillia, his gray-blue eyes narrowing. "You don't want me to leave, do you?" he asked.

Sillia's eyes flashed briefly before she lowered her head. "No, I don't want you to leave, you would have become a powerful Sith if you decided to stay. The only reason we are letting you leave is because if Anakin hadn't spoken up, when he didn't have to, we would have all been dead," she said. "But I don't wish for you to leave."

"There's another reason, Sillia, that you don't want me to leave so what is that reason?" asked Obi-Wan.

Sillia sighed as she drifted forward and gazed at Obi-Wan. "There has never been another person such as you in my life, Obi-Wan," she said calmly. "The Tribe of the Lost Sith are oblivious to the life off of Ziost and you are the first man that I have ever known to be different from how we viewed the people off of Ziost."

Anakin chuckled knowingly but quickly fell silent when Obi-Wan threw him a quick glare. "What is it you are trying to tell me, Sillia?" he asked finally.

"I want to go with you, I want to get to know you better and spend some more time with you," Sillia replied calmly. "I wish to leave Ziost and experience life off of my planet alongside you."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I like you, you are different from the many men that have tried to grab my attention since I became old enough to marry within my Tribe. You aren't as reckless as your former apprentice and you aren't as cold and distant as High Lord Zylar, you are different and there is something about you that draws me to you," Sillia replied.

Anakin chuckled again. "Come on, Master, even I can see where Sillia's going with this," he said.

Obi-Wan glared at him but Anakin just laughed out loud and he couldn't help but smile as well. Obi-Wan knew what Sillia was meaning as well but he was still a bit shock and he didn't know what to do. It wasn't that he didn't like Sillia, the young woman was attractive in spite of her very short-temper and the part of her that was cold and ruthless.

But Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder about Siri Tachi, the young woman that he has been fond of since they first met when they were both at the Jedi Temple. He liked Siri and Siri liked him but they had decided, for the good of the Order, they wouldn't make it into anything more. _Would Siri have wanted me to be happy?_ He wondered silently.

Sillia smiled slightly. "I take it you finally understand what I am getting at," she asked.

"I think so," Obi-Wan replied.

Sillia chuckled before stepping forward and gently kissing Obi-Wan right on the lips. For a long moment Obi-Wan was shocked but he slowly fell into the kiss and kissed Sillia back.

"Awww," Anakin said smiling as Obi-Wan and Sillia pulled apart and Obi-Wan glared at him.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Sillia chuckled. "If you will allow me, I wish to accompany you," she said.

"You're welcomed if it is all right with Anakin and Padmé," Obi-Wan replied.

"Of course it's all right with us," Padmé replied.

"Yes, we'll give the lovebirds some time by yourselves," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan scowled at him though his eyes were glimmering with amusement.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: this was a short chapter**

**Darth: no duh**

**Blaze: Obi-Wan/Sillia!**

**Darth: don't you mean Obi-Wan/OC?**

**Blaze: Obi-Wan/Sillia!**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Blaze: weirdo**

**Darth: thank you, cappuccino**

**Blaze: weirdo, please review and I'll post chapter 16 as soon as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	16. Goodbye

**Blaze: yay! Next chapter!**

**Darth: Essays suck!**

**Blaze: I don't mind them**

**Darth: weirdo**

**Darth: Blaze?**

**Tigerstar: where did she go?**

**Darth: I think Venus**

**Tigerstar: ah that's cool**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: (on Venus) here's chapter 16 and I hope that you like it**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Goodbye**

**

* * *

**

Luke was asleep in Anakin's arms as he made his way down the hallway toward the landing bay that lay outside of the palace on Ziost. Leia was in Padmé's arms, gazing around with huge chocolate eyes and Anakin smiled slightly at his daughter before he gazed down at his son as Luke shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up.

Obi-Wan and Sillia were leading the way and Anakin could hear them talking in low voices and he couldn't make out what they were saying. Anakin glanced at Padmé who smiled slightly. "It looks as though Sillia and Obi-Wan are getting closer since she admitted she liked him," she commented.

"I like that Obi-Wan is finding someone to like just as I have," replied Anakin.

"I heard that," Obi-Wan snapped over his shoulder.

"Yes and it is the truth," replied Anakin.

Obi-Wan snorted before looking back at Sillia and the two of them began speaking in low voices once again. Anakin laughed and Luke stirred before gazing up at his father with round sleepy blue eyes. Anakin gently kissed his son on the forehead. "Sorry if I woke you, you can go back to sleep now," he murmured and Luke smiled before slowly falling back into a deep sleep.

The four companions, as well as the two infants, came to a stop outside of the Nabooian star cruiser Anakin and Padmé had arrived in three months earlier.

High Lord Zylar, the other members of the High Council and many other members of the Tribe of the Lost Sith were gathered around the runner that led to the starship. Zylar stepped forward to stand in front of Anakin. "The Tribe is in your debt, Skywalker," he said holding out a hand. "If it were not for you then the Tribe would have been destroyed. On behalf of the entire Tribe, I give you our most gracious thanks."

Anakin removed one hand that was holding Luke up before he took Zylar's hand and shook it. "You're welcome," he replied. "I was only doing what I doubt was best."

"I understand but it was thanks to you that we had any warning," Zylar said. "Just remember, we are in your debt and the Tribe of the Lost Sith do not forget our debts."

Anakin nodded once in reply and Zylar turned his attention to Obi-Wan. "I would like to apologize for our first meeting," he said.

"Don't be, you were merely acting as any other planet would act like. I was the one that crash-landed on your planet after all and you had every right to arrest me for trespassing," Obi-Wan replied lowering his head. "I am glad I did not have to spend the rest of my life in that cell, however."

"Indeed," Zylar agreed before he looked at Sillia. "Are you sure you wish to leave, Sillia?" he asked.

Sillia nodded, her dark green eyes narrowing slightly, her blonde hair was in a high bun at the top of her head with strands of hair falling into her face. "Yes," she replied. "I wish to experience life off of Ziost."

Anakin couldn't help but grin because he knew of the true reason why Sillia was going with them back out into the galaxy. After being stuck here for three months, Anakin was glad to get off of the planet and back into space. He looked away when Obi-Wan threw him a glare though the grin was still plastered across his face.

"Very well then, I wish you the best of luck," Zylar said lowering his head. "If you ever wish to come back, we will welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you, High Lord."

Zylar nodded before he turned around and signaled to the Siths around him. He and the rest of the Tribe of the Lost Sith disappeared into the forests, heading back to the palace that lay not far from the forest's edge.

Anakin turned around before jogging into the ship and making his way into the cockpit. He sat down in the pilot's seat before placing Luke in his lap. The infant gazed at the control console with huge eyes and occasionally stretched out a small pudgy hand to touch the controls. Anakin placed his hand on his son's little one. "Don't touch anything, Luke," he chided gently before he glanced up as Padmé walked into the ship, sitting down in the co-pilot seat and Obi-Wan and Sillia sat down behind them.

"You must feel better," Obi-Wan commented.

"Are you kidding? I feel like flying from one end of the galaxy to the other," Anakin replied laughing as he started up the thrusters. As the ship rose into the air, Anakin grabbed the control yoke before guiding the ship into the atmosphere surrounding Ziost. When the ship had cleared the atmosphere, Anakin grinned before glancing at Padmé.

Padmé smiled slightly though Anakin saw a brief gleam of mischievousness in his wife's eyes. Padmé was never mischief but she did look as though she knew what Anakin was about to do. Anakin glanced down at his son. "Hold on," he murmured softly to Luke. Luke gazed up at him before grabbing Anakin's arms and Anakin, grinning again, pulled back on the control yoke before spinning the ship in a huge three sixty turn.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed when Anakin leveled the ship out, laughing so much that his side was starting to hurt.

"Sorry Master, I just had to do that, especially since you _hate_ flying," Anakin replied.

"As I probably told you before, Anakin, I don't hate flying, what you do is suicide!"

"Oh calm down, Master, Luke enjoyed it," Anakin said gesturing to his son who was laughing happily and clapping his hands as though he wanted Anakin to do it again.

"He's a Skywalker, what do you expect?"

"It wasn't that bad, Master, at least I didn't crash it."

"Not like you did the _Twilight_ on Tatooine."

"I didn't crash it, Master, I was shot down, there's a difference."

"_You? Shot down?_"

"One time!"

"Calm down, you two," Padmé said interrupting Anakin and Obi-Wan and the two of them glanced at the Senator from Naboo.

"Fine," Anakin said before he turned his attention to the navicomputer of the Nabooian star cruiser. "Judging by these readings, we should reach Lok within three days."

"What happened with the others?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin glanced over his shoulder at his former master as he punched in the coordinates for Lok. "The other Jedi?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Last I heard, they were on Zharan but I have not received any word on them since we were captured. I'll try to contact Master Yoda and see if he knows what's going on," Anakin said before he turned his attention back to the console in front of him. He typed in the frequency before waiting for someone to reply.

"Who this is?" a familiar voice sounded over the tiny speaker on the control console's comlink.

"Master Yoda, it's Anakin," Anakin said.

"Anakin? Heard from you in three months I have not? Well are you?" Yoda asked in his usual dialect.

"We're fine, Master Yoda, and we found Master Obi-Wan, what about you?" Anakin asked.

"Good it is to hear well Obi-Wan is. Here, things well they are not. Imperials invaded they did but hid we did and found us they did not," Yoda said.

Anakin frowned as he shifted his grip on Luke and thought about what the Jedi Master had told him. "How could they have known you were on Zharan?" he wondered out loud.

"Been betrayed we have but know who betrayed us I do not," Yoda replied. "Hidden we are, you where are?"

"We are heading out toward Lok to see if the rumors we heard about a rebellion rising against Palpatine's rule is true," Padmé was the one that replied.

"Ah, very well. When, reach Lok you do, contact me you will," Yoda said.

"Yes Master Yoda." Anakin disconnected the transmission before turning on the lightspeed engines and pulling the hyperspace lever. The stars turned into starlines that in turn dissipated into the bluish white flashes of hyperspace, as they left Ziost behind them.

* * *

Mon Mothma narrowed her pale eyes as she walked through the base on the Outer Rim planet of Lok. They have only been here for a few days since they arrived and Mon Mothma was kind of surprised at how many planets wished to secede from the Empire. There was Chandrila, Sneeve, Chalacta, Rutan, and Mon Calamari representatives here, Mon Mothma still didn't know how she was able to get five planets to secede from the Empire in three months time.

Shaking her head to clear it, Mon Mothma walked into the room and narrowed her eyes as she surveyed the representatives as well as the others that decided to help her cause. There was Jan Dondonna and Carlist Rieekan, a man who used to work for the Republic during the Clone Wars. The only other member there that Mon Mothma recognized was Ackbar, the Mon Cal that had contacted her and told her of his wish to secede the Mon Calamari planets from the Empire.

"Hello gentlemen," Mon Mothma greeted them walking around the table and taking a seat at the head of the conference table. "I am glad you were able to gather at such short notice but if we are going to strike back at the Empire, we are going to need all the time we can get."

"How are we supposed go against the Empire and the Clone troopers we used to fight alongside?" Dondonna asked narrowing her eyes.

"I cannot say."

"And what about the Jedi?"

"The Emperor's Order against the Jedi have all but destroyed the Jedi Order," Rieekan said. "We can only hope that some escaped but even we can't be sure if it will help us if we are to return peace to the galaxy."

"The Jedi are peace keepers," Mon Mothma reminded them quietly. "And I believe they can bring peace back to the galaxy."

"But what of the Empire?" Ackbar asked speaking for the first time since the meeting began. "They are no doubt searching for the remnants of the Jedi Order and they are bound to know about the rebellion that is rising."

"They suspect, Ackbar, they don't know yet," Mon Mothma replied. "And I would like to keep it that way."

"We're receiving a message from someone in the space around Lok, Mon Mothma," one of the aides that had left Coruscant and the Empire said looking at the Chandrilan woman.

"Who is it from?"

"A Senator Padmé Amidala, do we give them clearance to land?" the aide asked.

Mon Mothma pursed her lips, wondering why Padmé was here. "Let them land, I will meet them," she said and the aide nodded before speaking into the comlink and Mon Mothma stood up.

"Do you know who these people are?" Ackbar asked moving his bulbous red head to follow Mon Mothma's movements as she made her way toward the door of the conference room.

"Yes, they can be trusted," Mon Mothma replied before she walked out of the conference room and headed out toward the landing platform that lay in front of the base.

A Nabooian star cruiser was landing on the platform and the boarding ramp opened. Mon Mothma came to a stop near the edge of the boarding ramp as Padmé made her way out of the ship, her little daughter Leia in her arms. Anakin came next with Luke in his arms. Of the two that followed them, Mon Mothma only recognized one, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi who had gone missing soon before Emperor Palpatine and Darth Ira took over the galaxy.

"Welcome Senator Amidala," Mon Mothma greeted her as Padmé came to a stop in front of her.

"I'm not a senator anymore, Mon Mothma," Padmé replied, a bit regretfully. "So you may call me Padmé."

"Very well, Padmé," Mon Mothma said before she glanced at Anakin. "Hello Anakin," she added lowering her head in greeting to the Jedi that had been exiled from Coruscant on false accusations made against him for the near assassination attempt of Palpatine.

"Mon Mothma," Anakin replied.

"And hello Obi-Wan," the Chandrilan added looking at Obi-Wan. "I am glad to see that you are all right."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma," Obi-Wan replied.

"And who might this be?" She gestured toward the blonde, green-eyed woman that was standing beside Obi-Wan.

"This is Sillia," Obi-Wan replied. "Sillia, this is Mon Mothma of the planet Chandrila."

"Nice to meet you," replied Mon Mothma.

"And I you," Sillia replied lowering her head in greeting though Mon Mothma heard a slight cold note in her voice.

"Please, do come in, I'm sure we have much to talk about," she said gazing at the other members.

"Yes, besides Luke and Leia need their sleep," Anakin replied gently rocking Luke back and forth in his arms. Mon Mothma nodded before turning around and leading the way back into the base with Padmé, Anakin, their children, Obi-Wan and Sillia just behind him.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Darth: PUDDING!**

**Tigerstar: okay? What's with the six exclamation points?**

**Darth: pudding good**

**Blaze: you're weird**

**Darth: CAPPUCCINO!**

**Palpypie: what's with the twelve…?**

**Darth: DIE! Kill him! Kill him!**

**Tigerstar: what the heck was that about?**

**Blaze: I have no idea (shoots Palpypie to the moon)**

**The Moon: I don't want him (tosses him into Outer Space)**

**Outer Space: I don't want him (tosses him into Ares)**

**Ares: I don't want him (kills him)**

**Death: I don't want him (tosses him at Hades)**

**Hades: I've told you a thousand times, I don't want him, I don't like him, I hate him, get rid of him (tosses him back at Ares)**

**Ares: that's what we've been trying to do**

**Palpypie: no one likes me**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	17. Nightmare

**Blaze: cool**

**Darth: what?**

**Blaze: only a few more chapters left**

**Darth: ah that's cool**

**Blaze: not many people like this story (sad)**

**Darth: not all your stories are going to get as many reviews as **_**Whispers of Daybreak**_

**Blaze: (sighs) true**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: here's chapter 17 and I hope that you like it, reviews are very appreciated and in this chapter we'll finally see what Darth Ira is up to. By the way, Ozzel was transferred to a different Star Destroyer so Lycar is his replacement, just in case you're wondering.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**Nightmare**

**

* * *

**

_Four Months Later…_

**

* * *

**

Darth Ira narrowed his eyes slightly. After returning from Bestine IV, after taking care of the Jedi there, Ira was now heading back to Coruscant to report to his master. He knew that there were more Jedi out there, including Anakin Skywalker, who had been exiled and had not been heard from since he left and he knew it wouldn't be long before he found them.

He stood on the bridge of the _Avenger_, gazing through the front viewports as the mottled space returned to regular space. Lycar was at his side and Ira glanced at him. "I'm going down to the surface," he said coolly.

"Yes, my Lord," Lycar said. "You're shuttle will be prepared immediately."

Ira nodded shortly before walking off of the bridge and making his way toward the hangar bay. As Lycar had said before, his shuttle was ready and Ira walked calmly into it before starting it up and guiding it out of the Star Destroyer. As he made his way toward the newly named Imperial Palace, though it was basically just part of the Senate building, he couldn't help but wonder where Skywalker and the other Jedi were.

He landed the shuttle just outside of the Senate building. He walked out of his shuttle as many of the workers that were remodeling this part of the Senate building into Palpatine's palace glanced at him briefly. Ira made his way into the building before walking over to the turbolift that would take him to Palpatine's nearly finished throne room.

Palpatine glanced up at him as Ira walked over to the stairs leading up the throne and kneeling down. "What is thy bidding, my master?" he asked.

"Lord Ira, what have you to report from Bestine?" Palpatine asked.

"Master, there was a Jedi on Bestine, just as you predicted, and I took care of him," Ira said.

"Good, good. I know that not only are the Jedi on the run but even the other Separatist leaders. We were unable to locate the ones that Lord Tyranus were unable to kill but I have reason to believe they may still be hiding out on Mustafar and they just happened to avoid Tyranus," Palpatine said coolly. "We have no need of the leaders of the Separatists so I want you to head off to Mustafar and take care of them."

"Yes, my Master," Ira said lowering his head.

"Then go."

Ira nodded before standing up and making his way out of the throne room, toward the hangar bay to prepare for his new mission.

* * *

_Flames rising up high in the air, the heat was strong and slapped against his cheeks. Anakin gazed around, unsure of where he was as a river of lava flowed past and the scent of soot was in the air. The land around him was covered with soot and lava and the platform on which he was walking seemed to lead straight to a communication center._

_A lone man stood on the platform, facing away from him and Anakin frowned, unsure of who this man was and why he was there. Then the scene rapidly changed and Anakin found himself standing in front of the man, his lightsaber ignited and the other man's red lightsaber was also ignited._

_The two of them leapt at each other and the scene changed and Anakin found himself holding Luke in his arms as he was faced with the dark cloaked man with the red lightsaber. The man leapt forward and Anakin suddenly realized he was being pulled away from his son and his son was left alone, undefended, against the attack._

"_No!" Anakin screamed as the lightsaber came down on Luke and just as rapidly the nightmare shattered._

* * *

"Anakin? Anakin?" Padmé's voice sounded in Anakin's ears and Anakin gasped before opening his eyes and sitting up. Without saying a word to Padmé, he got out of the bed and hurried over to the crib where his fifteen month old children were sleeping and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Luke was there, curled in a fetal position and sleeping peacefully with his thumb in his mouth.

He moved his hands into the crib before gently lifting Luke into his arms and Luke stirred before blinking open sleepy eyes and gazing up at Anakin. He yawned before resting his head on Anakin's shoulder and going back to sleep. Anakin gently bounced the infant as Padmé came to his side.

"Did you have another vision?" she asked.

"It felt more like a nightmare but I think so," Anakin said. "I don't want it to happen, I saw…I saw this guy…k…killing Luke and I…I," he broke off, tightened his grip on his son and felt tears start to fall from his eyes.

Padmé stretched out an arm before wrapping it around Anakin's waist. "I'm sure it's not going to happen," she said.

"I hope not," Anakin murmured as Luke woke up again before gazing at Anakin with concern in his round blue eyes. He gazed at him for a long moment before stretching out a pudgy hand and placing it on Anakin's cheek. Anakin smiled slightly before leaning forward and gently kissing him on the forehead.

Padmé glanced at him. "You look tired, Ani, why don't you get some sleep?" she suggested.

Anakin glanced at his wife. "I think I'll stay up for a while but why don't you go back to sleep?" he said.

Padmé hesitated but nodded and walked back to the bed, she lied down on the bed and Anakin watched as his wife slowly went back to sleep. He gazed at Luke as the infant gazed at him with love and sleep glittering in his eyes.

"Why don't we go outside for a bit?" Anakin suggested.

Luke smiled before giggling softly and resting his head against Anakin's chest as Anakin walked out of the room Mon Mothma had given them after they joined the rebellion. He made his way out of the room before gazing at the dark sky of Lok above his head. Luke gazed up at him before turning his gaze to the sky and lifting a pudgy hand toward the stars.

Anakin laughed. "Someday," he murmured softly to the infant in his arms, "I'll take you to visit all the planets that I've visited."

Luke giggled happily and Anakin smiled before lowering his head and kissing Luke on the forehead and the infant smiled happily before gazing up at Anakin. Anakin gently placed the infant on the ground before sitting down beside him as Luke sat down and gazed around with wonder in his eyes.

"This place is rather bleak, isn't it?" Anakin commented and Luke glanced at him before crawling forward to sit next to Anakin.

"It's nothing like Tatooine though," Anakin murmured. "I doubt you'd like Tatooine, the place is nearly all sand and it brings back a lot of bad memories."

Luke whimpered before resting his head on Anakin's arm. Anakin glanced at him before lifting her arm and gently placing it around Luke's tiny shoulders. Luke gazed up at him before whimpering and Anakin smiled slightly. "Can you sense the emotions I'm feeling, Son?" he asked softly.

Luke gazed up at him before snuggling closer to Anakin and nodding once.

"Can you sense the fear that I'm feeling?"

Another small nod.

Anakin sighed. "I had a nightmare, that's why I'm afraid. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said.

Luke whimpered and began to cry softly. Anakin gently lifted Luke into his lap and the infant buried his face into his father's chest, tears falling down his tiny little face. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, it's okay, I didn't mean to scare you," Anakin whispered gently rocking his son back and forth.

"You do have a way with children," Obi-Wan's voice sounded and Anakin glanced up as his former master walked over to join him.

Luke was still crying and Anakin turned his gaze back to his son as he struggled to calm the infant down. Obi-Wan sat down beside him, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What's the matter with him? Is he hungry?" he asked.

"No, he's afraid," Anakin said. He took a deep breath. "I had a nightmare earlier and I think it may be a vision." He quickly explained the vision and Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes slightly until Anakin finished.

"Perhaps it wasn't a vision this time," he suggested.

"That's what you said about my mother and look what happened there," Anakin snapped, the sudden anger in Anakin's voice caused Luke to start crying harder and Anakin glanced down at the infant before murmuring softly to the infant and releasing his anger into the force.

Luke's crying died down into sobs and he gazed up at Anakin with huge round blue eyes. He gently pressed his face into his father's chest and Anakin gently stroked his son's blonde hair.

Obi-Wan glanced at him. "Luke really likes you," he said.

"I'm his father, why wouldn't he like me?"

"Well, you're stubborn, reckless, hot-headed, short-tempered, sarcastic," Obi-Wan began.

Anakin laughed and Luke gazed up at him before giggling happily. "I'm not that bad and I'm sure that Luke will probably gain that from me," he said.

"Great, it was bad enough having to deal with you, another Skywalker like you is going to be even worse," Obi-Wan moaned.

Anakin laughed and Luke giggled. "Don't worry, Master, I did good with training Ahsoka and I think I'll train Luke when he's old enough," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I think I'll train Leia then if you want her to be a Jedi when she's old enough that is," he said.

"I think that would be best. Now that the Jedi Order is near extinction, we're going to need all the help we can get to bring peace back to the galaxy," Anakin said.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan agreed. The two of them fell silent and Luke, as if noticing how silent they had gone, also fell silent and gazed at his father and Obi-Wan with huge blue eyes and he smiled before resting his head on Anakin's chest. Anakin and Obi-Wan stayed silent even as the stars began to disappear and the sun began to rise as dawn broke in the sky above.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: cool, new chapter**

**Darth: that was short**

**Blaze: the next one will be longer**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Anakin: hi**

**Padmé: hi**

**Obi-Wan: hi**

**Darth: kill him! Hey bro! Hi sweetie! You again?**

**Palpypie: what did I do?**

**Anakin: hi (hands Darth a cappuccino)**

**Padmé: huh?**

**Obi-Wan: what do you mean by that?**

**Darth: you lived, bummer. Thank you. Can't help it you're so gorgeous. Just kidding**

**Palpypie: huh?**

**Anakin: you're welcome**

**Padmé: (pulls out blaster)**

**Obi-Wan: okay?**

**Darth: Kill him (pulls out flechette missile launcher). Bring me another one and get Obi-Wan one too. Calm down, I'm not hitting on you, I was just saying. I got Anakin getting you a cappuccino**

**Palpypie: (runs away)**

**Anakin: (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Padmé: fine!**

**Obi-Wan: thanks**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 18 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, probably next week and I'm sorry about the short chapter and long author's note.**


	18. Plan

**Blaze: hi**

**Darth: hi**

**Blaze: hi**

**Darth: hi**

**Palpypie: ah shut up already!**

**Blaze: who are you to tell me to shut up?**

**Darth: kill him, kill him, kill him (pulls out the Darksaber)**

**Palpypie: whoa, that's one big lightsaber!**

**Darth: I'd run if I were you. The minute I turn it on, it's going to beat you to the mountain**

**Palpypie: (takes off running toward the ocean)**

**Darth: good choice**

**Poseidon: I don't like you**

**Palpypie: ah crap!**

**Blaze: hahahahaha, here's chapter 18 and I hope that you like this chapter, reviews are much appreciated, it is from Ira, Obi-Wan, and Anakin's POV, not necessarily in that order**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**Plan**

**

* * *

**

Ira narrowed his eyes as he guided the starship away from the landing platform after he finished with the Separatist leaders. As he entered the space above Mustafar, he keyed in his master's frequency before waiting until Palpatine's voice sounded. "Yes Lord Ira?" Palpatine said coolly.

"I've finished with the Separatist leaders, my master. What do you wish for me to do now?" Ira asked.

"There is a rebellion rising and I have determined that this rebellion is located on the Outer Rim planet of Lok," Palpatine said coolly. "Only half of the Imperial Starfleet is ready for this battle but I know that it isn't likely the Rebellion have more ships than we do. It only formed about five months ago, after all, whereas we have been construction the Imperial Fleet for over a year."

"Lok? Why would the rebellion be there?" Ira asked.

"I do not know but I do have this feeling that Anakin Skywalker may be there and that most likely means he will be in the middle of battle," said the Emperor.

"And what do you wish for me to do with Skywalker?"

"Nothing as of right now. Do not kill him but try and defeat the Rebellion. As I said, they are likely not to have that many ships," said Palpatine.

"Very well, my master," said Ira before he disconnected the transmission, punched in the coordinates for Billibringi, where the Imperial Starfleet was being constructed and he disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he watched the fifteen month old Leia gazed around with huge chocolate brown eyes. Her brother, Luke, was gazing at Anakin who was standing beside Obi-Wan at the other end of the room.

"It isn't likely they will be able to walk in an instant," Obi-Wan murmured.

"I know but they have to try, they're three months away from being a year and a half and they haven't walked yet," Anakin said.

"Not all babies develop the same," Padmé pointed out.

"I guess," Anakin said but he looked at Luke all the same. Obi-Wan smiled at the infant boy and Luke started to get to his feet. The infant boy gazed at his father before he gazed down at his feet and back at his father. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile again as Luke took a hesitant step toward Anakin. He gazed at Anakin who knelt down and held out his arms.

"You're doing fine, Luke, come on, you can do it," he called soothingly.

Luke gazed at him before taking another step and another step and, as he gained more confidence, he started walking a bit faster. When he got within a foot of his father, he stopped before gazing up at him. Anakin smiled before stretching out his arms to gently lift Luke into them. "You did great, Luke," he whispered. Luke smiled before giggling happily and burying his face into Anakin's chest, his little hands gripping Anakin's hair hard.

"Ow," Anakin complained.

Obi-Wan laughed before looking at Leia. The little girl was gazing at her brother before she looked at Padmé who was kneeling down in front of her. Determined to be like her brother, Leia got to her feet before starting to step toward Padmé.

Padmé smiled. "Come on, Leia, you can do it," she called. Leia smiled before taking another step and, as she gained confidence in each step, she made her way across the room Mon Mothma had given them and flung herself into Padmé's arms.

Padmé laughed as she picked up Leia and gently bounced her up and down. "They walked," she whispered softly, gazing at Anakin who, Obi-Wan noticed, was still trying to get Luke to let go of his hair.

"Yes they did, ow!" Anakin exclaimed as Luke pulled his hair hard.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh and Anakin glared at him. "It's not funny," he protested struggling to get Luke to let go of his hair. When Luke finally let go, he sighed with relief before gazing at Luke with a small smile on his face.

"Attention, all Rebel leaders, please report to the conference room immediately, I repeat, all Rebel leaders please report to the conference room immediately," Rieekan's voice sounded over the intercom and Obi-Wan glanced up sharply, his eyes narrowing.

"I wonder what's going on," he said.

As if on cue, the door slide opened and Sillia walked into the open. "I sense the dark side heading toward Lok," she said. Obi-Wan glanced at the dark green eyed woman as she came to a stop at his side, she was about his age and Obi-Wan thought she was pretty. He also knew that she liked him even if she was once a Sith apart of the Tribe of the Lost Sith.

"The dark side?" Anakin echoed and Luke and Leia both began crying. As Anakin and Padmé struggled to calm their crying children, Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Sillia.

"Do you think it's Palpatine's new apprentice?" he asked.

Sillia nodded. "Maybe, I think it's most likely as the Tribe of the Lost Sith have no way off of Ziost and Palpatine and his new apprentice are the only other Sith in the galaxy with transportation. Could it be Palpatine?"

Anakin snorted. "Palpatine never leaves the comfort of his office," he muttered.

"How do you know that?"

"Anakin knew Palpatine the best," Obi-Wan said.

"I see."

"I just realized," Padmé said. "If a battle is coming then I don't think it would be safe to take our children with us."

"We can't very well just leave them here," Anakin pointed out.

"I'll watch out for them, if you wish," Sillia said.

Obi-Wan watched as both Anakin and Padmé turned to look at her. "Would you?" Anakin asked.

"Of course," Sillia said. "I owe you that much, you saved the Tribe of Lost Sith even when you didn't have to."

Anakin and Padmé glanced at each other before they nodded and placed Luke and Leia on the ground. The two of them stood where they were placed before gazing up at their parents with huge eyes.

Anakin and Padmé knelt down beside their children and Obi-Wan heard them murmur things to the twins but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Luke and Leia were whimpering but they didn't try to follow as they followed Obi-Wan out of the room and the three of them made their way to the conference room.

* * *

"Three large starships that we know are known as Star Destroyers thanks to the spies we have on Coruscant are entering the space above Lok," Mon Mothma said as Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padmé entered the conference room. Mon Mothma nodded in acknowledgement of their arrival before gazing at the rest of the group.

"We don't have many starfighters," she said. "We were able to get some starfighters, thanks to Ackbar and Master Yoda but it won't be enough to take out these Star Destroyers. I'm sending a few squadrons out to distract the Destroyers for as long as it takes to evacuate the planet. Once all the transports are away, the squadrons will fly directly to the rendezvous point."

"Where will the rendezvous point be?" Anakin asked.

"The rendezvous point will be the planet Asmeru in the Senex sector," said Mon Mothma.

"Very well."

"Skywalker, you will lead White Squadron, the lead squadron. Is that all right with you?" asked Mon Mothma.

Anakin's eyes grew bright with excitement. "Sure thing," he said. "Obi-Wan, wanna be my wingmate?"

Obi-Wan moaned and Anakin laughed again.

"It also looks like these Star Destroyers have other ships. We are up against the starfighters the Jedi used to fight alongside. That is why the other squadrons will follow Skywalker's lead, do you understand?" said Mon Mothma.

The others in the room nodded once in reply.

"Good, may the Force be with you."

Anakin smiled before he glanced at Padmé. "I'll be back later," he said gently kissing his wife on the lips.

Padmé smiled before kissing him back. "I'll see you then," she said.

Anakin smiled again before leading the way into the hangar bay where the other pilots the planets that seceded from the Empire managed to gather together were located. A group of them were gathered next to a set of Y wing fighters and one of them walked over to join him.

"Hello Skywalker," the man said.

"I take it this is White Squadron," Anakin said.

"Yes."

"Well, then why don't we get ready to go? Everyone, get to your fighters and prepare them for battle," Anakin called to the rest of the squadron as he led the way toward the front of the gathered ships. He used the Force to propel himself onto the wing of the Y Wing before he climbed into the cockpit. He grinned when he recognized the astromech droid that was being installed into the ship.

"Nice to see you again, old buddy," he said happily.

Artoo Deetoo whistled and beeped happily before starting the main computer of the Y Wing up and Anakin put on the headset before closing the cockpit and keyed in the frequency to Obi-Wan's Y Wing. "Hey Master, ready to go?" he called.

Obi-Wan's voice came back right away. "Ready as I'll ever be," he said.

"Remember to stay with me."

"Do I have a choice?"

Anakin laughed as he remembered Obi-Wan saying that at the Battle of Belderone. He sighed, wishing not for the first time that the galaxy was back to the way it had been before the Clone Wars broke out, perhaps even before that. He wanted peace back in the galaxy but he didn't know if that would ever come to pass.

_No, the Jedi are protectors of the peace. If anyone can bring peace back to the galaxy, we can,_ Anakin told himself silently as he keyed in the command frequency after he guided his starfighter into the space with the rest of his squadron just behind him.

"White Leader to White Squadron, checking in," Anakin called.

"White Two checking in," Obi-Wan called.

"White Five checking in."

"White Ten checking in."

"White Seven checking in."

"White Eight checking in."

"White Three checking in."

"Let's get going," Anakin called before he led the way toward the battle as the Star Destroyers appeared above Lok and starfighters that Anakin remembered fighting alongside came at them nearly at top speed as the Battle of Lok began.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yay!**

**Darth: when's chapter 19 coming out?**

**Blaze: I don't know**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: hi**

**Blaze: hi**

**Darth: hi**

**Blaze: hi**

**Anakin: hi**

**Blaze: ANAKIN! (Hugs Anakin)**

**Anakin: uh hi? (Hugs Blaze back)**

**Nero: hi**

**Anakin and Blaze: huh?**

**Palpypie: who the hell are you?**

**Blaze: (lifts up Darksaber) who cussed?**

**Palpypie: he did (points to Nero)**

**Nero: I don't even know you (slams a piece of stone on Palpypie's head before stalking off)**

**Blaze: (blasts Palpypie with the Darksaber)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: that wasn't nice**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post chapter 19 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, probably in a few weeks at the most.**


	19. Battle

****

Darth: nineteen cappuccinos today and counting

**Tigerstar: where's Blaze?**

**Darth: getting me a cappuccino**

**Anakin: Blaze said to give this to you (hands Darth a cappuccino)**

**Darth: thanks for getting me cappuccino number 19**

**Anakin: do you know where Blaze is?**

**A Burning Palpypie: ahhh! HELP ME! I'm on fire!**

**Darth: there's Blaze**

**Blaze: (puts away flamethrower) you gotta love burning dunderheads, here's chapter 19 and I hope that you like it. Reviews are much appreciated and this is the last chapter before the epilogue of book I. Oh and Admiral Lycar is an admiral that transferred to the _Avenger_ as I probably said before but oh well_._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**Battle**

**

* * *

**

Anakin noticed that the ship they were up against were several different types, most of which were the ones that Anakin remembered fighting alongside with while others looked like they were the ones used by the commando clones. Anakin keyed in the command frequency. "White Leader to White Squadron, we are going in. Remember Mon Mothma's words, try to distract these Star Destroyers and their ships as well as you can so that the transports can leave," he called.

"Acknowledged White Leader," the rest of the squadron said before they flew rapidly at the starfighters of the Empire.

"Obi-Wan, you still there?" Anakin called.

"Yes, still here," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin smiled before diving downward at a ninety degree angle when a starfighter flew at him, Obi-Wan quickly followed his movements. The starfighter followed their movements but as Anakin flew upward again, Obi-Wan pulled back and brought himself behind the starfighter before taking it out with the turbolasers of the Y wing he was flying.

"Nice shot, Master," Anakin called.

"Thanks, Anakin, look out, you've got one on your tail," Obi-Wan called and Anakin narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Artoo, increase the battle speed," he said and the astromech droid beeped in reply before the starfighter shot forward. As it shot forward, Anakin pulled back on the control yoke before spinning the ship in a wide three sixty turn, blasting the starfighter from above and causing it to go spinning straight into the Star Destroyer, causing the shields to shimmer.

"The shields on that Star Destroyer are strong," Anakin called over the command frequency as he flew the Y wing above an oncoming starfighter and Obi-Wan took it out.

"Acknowledged, White Leader," the rest of the squadron called.

Anakin turned his gaze toward the planet of Lok and watched as several ships started to fly from the planet Lok. "The transports are away, we need to cover them," he called. He stretched out with the Force and he noticed that Padmé, Mon Mothma, Sillia and his twin children were on the last transport.

"Obi-Wan, Padmé and the twins are on the last transport," Anakin called over the private comlink he shared with his wingmate.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "Violet Squadron is taking care of the first two transports, I suggest we take care of the other two," he said.

"All right." Anakin keyed in the command frequency. "White Leader to White Squadron, we are going to protect the last two transports from the starfighters."

"Acknowledged White Leader," White Three called and the rest of the squadron echoed it before flying after Anakin as he and Obi-Wan led the way toward the transports.

* * *

Ira stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer, the_ Avenger_, as the battle progressed onward. He stretched out with the Force and he immediately sensed Anakin's Force presence as well as the presence of Anakin's children and of Anakin's former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He glanced at Admiral Lycar at his side as the Admiral examined the battle in front of him.

"Most of the starfighters are heading toward the four transports leaving the planet, my Lord," Lycar said.

"Indeed, concentrate your fire on those transports," Ira ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Lycar said before muttering the command to a nearby sergeant. The Star Destroyer turned its' attention to the transports and began firing upon them. As it did so, the squadron that had been escorting the first two transports began firing back at them.

The first two transports suddenly shuddered before they disappeared into hyperspace along with the squadron right behind them. Lycar glanced at Ira. "Do you wish for us to continuing firing on the last two transports, Lord?" he asked.

Ira was silent for a long moment, reaching out with the Force. He immediately sensed Skywalker's twin children on the last transport. His master had told him not to kill Skywalker and Ira knew that extended to his children. "No," he said finally.

Lycar seemed a bit hesitant but he nodded once in reply. "Yes, my Lord," he said before he murmured the order to a nearby sergeant.

Ira turned his gaze to the transports when Lycar glanced at him. "My Lord, the Emperor commands you to contact him," he said.

"Try to prevent the rest of the transports from leaving the system but do not fire on them. Take out those starfighters if you can," Ira ordered before he turned around and walked off of the bridge.

He made his way into the communication chambers and knelt down as the holographic image of Palpatine appeared before him. "What is it, Master?" he asked lowering his head.

"As you most likely know, Anakin Skywalker is in the battle that you are currently flying into. We must find a way to turn Skywalker to the dark side and I want you to use what I have taught you to find his greatest fear. We shall use that to turn him as Skywalker has always acted out based on his fears," Palpatine said.

"Yes my master."

"Then do so." Palpatine's image disappeared and Ira stood up before walking out of the communication chambers. As he did so, he stretched out with the Force until he located Anakin's mind.

He felt many different emotions swirling around in Skywalker's mind; excitement, love, and fear? Ira frowned. _Anakin is afraid of something but what?_ He wondered silently before he stretched further into Anakin's mind, using a technique Palpatine taught him that prevented Skywalker from noticing.

Immediately he saw the source of Skywalker's fear. _It would seem he is afraid to lose his children,_ Ira thought before smiling slightly as he made his way back to the bridge of the _Avenger._

His master would be pleased.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the last chapter before the epilogue**

**Darth: no duh**

**A Burning Palpypie: won't anyone help me?**

**Darth: (drinks cappuccino) 'cause we don't like you**

**Anakin: (laughs)**

**Obi-Wan: (laughs)**

**Ira: (laughs)**

**Palpypie: damn it, Lord Ira, help me!**

**Ira: (growls) fine! (Tosses Palpypie in the ocean)**

**Poseidon: yes, the ocean, that's my turf (cracks knuckles and goes after Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: ahhhhh! (Takes off running)**

**Poseidon: (chases after Palpypie)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the epilogue as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	20. Epilogue

**Blaze: this is the epilogue for book I**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Tigerstar: short author's note?**

**A Burning Palpypie: HELP!**

**Tigerstar: (glances at Blaze)**

**Blaze: that time, it wasn't me**

**Anakin: (puts away flamethrower) hahahaha**

**Blaze: nice, here's the epilogue and I hope that you like it, reviews are once again most appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

After the transports entered lightspeed, Anakin finally had a chance to see his children. They had been transferred to Ackbar's Mon Calamari cruiser when they had dropped out of lightspeed briefly to plot their destination.

When Anakin entered the room Ackbar had given him and Padmé, he was welcomed by an enthusiastic Luke as the little infant ran at Anakin and threw himself at him, Leia soon followed her brother and between the two of them, they managed to knock Anakin off of his feet.

Anakin laughed as he gazed at the infants that were sitting on his stomach. "Do you two mind?" he complained.

"They've been waiting for you to come back since we were moved here," Sillia said walking over to join them.

"I can see that," Anakin said smiling.

The door slide open and Padmé walked into the room, followed by Obi-Wan. Padmé stopped before frowning. "Ani, why are Luke and Leia using you as a chair?" she asked.

"Don't ask me, I don't know why they do anything sometimes," Anakin replied smiling as he stood up and managed to get Luke and Leia off of him.

Luke gazed up at him with huge blue eyes before he whimpered and tugged at Anakin's sleeve. Anakin glanced at him. "What is it, little one?" he asked. Luke gazed at him before stretching out his small arms. Anakin gently lifted the infant boy into his arms before doing the same with Leia who had whimpered in protest to her brother getting attention.

"We won the battle," Padmé commented.

"Yes, we did," Anakin agreed smiling slightly.

Luke and Leia gazed up at their father before smiling at him and burying their small faces into his chest. Anakin gently stroked his son and his daughter's hair before glancing up at Padmé and Obi-Wan.

"I wonder what is in store for us next," he wondered out loud.

"I do not know," Obi-Wan admitted. "With the Jedi all but gone and Palpatine holding the galaxy in his iron grip, we know that something is bound to happen."

Anakin gazed at Luke and Leia's bright little faces as they gazed up at him. "Master, do you think there will ever be peace in the galaxy?" he asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, I do believe that, Anakin. It will take time for us to defeat Palpatine and Ira but when we do, we will bring peace back to the galaxy. You just have to have a bit of patience."

Anakin knew that his former master believed what he was saying but he, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. Part of him agreed with Obi-Wan's reasoning but another part of him began to wonder what would happen afterwards.

What Anakin wanted to know was what the cost of bringing peace back to the galaxy was going to be.

* * *

"So he is afraid to lose his children?" Palpatine asked coolly.

"Yes, my Master," Ira replied lowering his head.

Palpatine smirked slightly beneath the hood of the cloak he wore. _I knew there was something he was afraid of and now I can use this to my advantage,_ he thought. "Very good, Lord Ira," he said out loud. "Anakin's fear shall be used to our advantage. For now, I want you to return to Coruscant. We must continue to work toward bringing the entire galaxy beneath my rule. Once that is done, we can turn our attention to prevent the dreaded Jedi prophecy from ever being completed."

"And how shall we do that, master?" Ira asked, lifting his yellow flecked dark brown gaze to Palpatine.

Palpatine smiled. "Simple," he replied. "Turn the Chosen One of the Prophecy to the dark side of the Force and the prophecy shall be turned in favor of the darkness. Everything relies on the Chosen One; the Jedi need the Chosen One to bring balance to the Force and we need the Chosen One to turn the Force in favor of the dark side."

"And how shall we do that, master?"

Palpatine smiled as he leaned back on his throne. "All in good time, Lord Ira," he said coolly. "All in good time."

"And what of the remaining Jedi?"

"We shall find them all and destroy them. The Jedi Order will be completely obliterated by this time next year," Palpatine said smirking cruelly. _And once the Jedi Order is destroyed, I shall continue to work on breaking the Jedi Prophecy._ As the holographic image of his apprentice disappeared, Palpatine let out a chilling laugh that echoed throughout the newly completed throne room.

The dark side now flourished strongly in the once peaceful galaxy as the Galactic Civil War officially began.

-The End-

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the last chapter of **_**Exile**_

**Darth: beware of anger, it leads to the dark side. And I'm getting angry 'cause I lost my cappuccino**

**Blaze: you always lose your cappuccino**

**Darth: no I drink it, except when Palpypie steals it from me, where is that idiot?**

**Palpypie: I didn't do it this time**

**Darth: prove it to me, go get me another cappuccino**

**Palpypie: (scowls, stabs Kronos and stalks off)**

**Kronos: what did I do?**

**Blaze: please review and I will post the sequel as soon as I possibly can. The sequel is entitled, **_**Keeping Faith, Book II: Allies **_**and it shall come out in a week, perhaps two, it depends on how long it takes for me to type the first chapter on the library's computer. Here is a summary of the second book in my **_**Keeping Faith**_** series.**

**Keeping Faith**

**Book II: Allies**

Five years have passed by since the Galactic Civil War began and Emperor Palpatine, along with his right hand enforcer Darth Ira, have nearly obliterated the Jedi Order. A group of Jedi, led by Padawan Ahsoka Tano, find refuge on the planet Ziost. As darkness rises in all places, Anakin, along with his children, his wife and his former master, find themselves on a mission that will lead to the discovery of unlikely allies...

**Blaze: this series is planned out to being a ten book series, spanning from RotS to RotJ but it is completely AU, meaning many of the events that happen in the original trilogy do not happen here. Please review and I will post the next book as soon as I possibly but I doubt it will be anytime soon and sorry for repeating myself.**


End file.
